Siren's Call
by HarlequinRaven
Summary: As Alice's visions get increasingly alarming, Jasper discovers that Maria has returned — for him. He refuses to join her, but soon discovers that the past doesn't let go that easily, and Alice's life hangs in the balance. Alice/Jasper. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter One: Fragments

_Siren's Call_

A/N: So, it happened. Here is the AxJ story I've been going on about over in _Everyday Moments Of Perfection. _I decided to go with the Maria plot, though I might revisit the 'Alice or Jasper turn human' plot at a later date. This makes quite a few WIP stories... all thanks to my damn muse who must be in heat or something, since he's hatching little plot bunnies all over the place.

Right, so here's the summary; As Alice's visions get ever more alarming, Jasper discovers that Maria has returned—for him. He refuses to join her, but soon discovers that the past doesn't easily let go. JxA.

_Note: _I use UK English in all of my stories, so things like 'grey' instead of 'gray' will be common - they aren't accidental misspellings, it's just the British way of spelling things. :)

* * *

Emotion; it is a powerful and irrational master. It is impossible to deny, catching you in its unshakeable grasp and haunting you ceaselessly, until you have no choice but to obey its commands. Everyone is a slave to emotion, unable to do anything to stop it when it swells up within you. Wars are won, lost and started over emotion. Think of the Trojan War—begot of one man's obsession, and two lovers unwilling to surrender their hearts to stop the slaughter of thousands.

Jasper knew it all. He knew every tendril, every flow and ebb, every nuance of emotion. He knew its tempestuous moods, how it seemed to make no sense at all but at the same time just felt _right. _He knew the emotions of humans; so simple yet so very complex. How one emotion could overpower all sense of logic and reason, blindingly leading them forward to do its bidding. He knew how passionately humans could love, how fiercely they could hate and how envy, greed and jealousy could spell the end of them—reaching into their souls and tearing them apart as easily as ripping a sheet of paper.

Jasper also knew vampiric emotions; how they burned even stronger than humans could comprehend, how infinitely complicated they were. How so much more intense they were than a human's emotions, simply because they had a greater capacity to manoeuvre. Vampires' hearts and minds could simply hold more information, more feeling, more _emotions_. Especially when it came to love. When a vampire loves, they are bonded to the object of that love forever. Being away from them is physically painful. Vampires loved more strongly than humans, simply because they _could_.

Compare a flickering candle flame to a burning sun at the climax of daytime. It would be the same.

Jasper knew this feeling. He knew the feeling of loving someone so much, if he could touch the fire of their adoration, it would scorch his marbled skin and leave a burn hotter than the centre of the sun. He knew the feeling of belonging to someone, utterly and completely, adjusting himself to their needs without even thinking about it. Loving someone so much you would kill for them, die a thousand deaths just to see them happy and safe. Jasper knew this kind of love.

He felt it even more potently because he was a vampire. Because, by very definition, he was more attuned to these feelings. Jasper knew that most humans perceived him merely as cold and calculated. It was not his fault he had to be that way. He was _forced_ to keep his distance from them, even though every cell in his body screamed at him to just step forward, to just look them in the eye and smile as he drained their life away.

The humans did not realise that he stayed away because he _cared. _

They saw him as emotionless; when he was really the one who felt the most. He stayed away because he didn't want to hurt them. He knew, especially in the early days, that Bella was hesitant, even slightly afraid, around him. He made her uneasy. Jasper could understand this. She was a human; even on a purely instinctual level, she was _supposed_ to fear him. But Alice saw him for who he really was. Jasper always knew exactly what to do, what to say to her, what she needed, because he _was_ a caring person. Yes, the military and Maria had taught him to be ruthless and chillingly logical. But that did not define him.

He felt more than anyone else did.

Even if he didn't always show it.

* * *

Jasper looked up from his book. He had read it before; it was a soldier's account of the Civil War. He remembered reading it, and shaking his head at frequent intervals. Whoever had written this had clearly taken some major artistic liberties. It sounded far more romantic on paper than it actually was in reality. That was one of the few vivid human memories Jasper had left. It seemed that the sheer violence of it had left some kind of imprint on his brain, and he remembered the fighting and the killing far more clearly than he would have liked.

Alice was standing in the doorway, looking fatigued, her eyes weary. Jasper picked up the slight wavering of her emotions and simply opened his arms to her. She walked across the room, a little faster than a human pace, but still slow to a vampire, and almost fell into his lap, snuggling up to him, with her head resting just below his chin.

Jasper just waited. If she wanted to speak to him, she would. Instead, he just curled one arm around her waist in a comforting gesture, and picked up another book; one that was never far from his chair.

"Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do; once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading..."

Alice was instantly soothed by the soft rumbles of Jasper's voice, and smiled to herself as she recognised the opening passage of _Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_.

A few hours later, Jasper closed the book, whispering softly into Alice's ear the final passage, "...how she would feel with all those simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days."

He kissed Alice just below her ear and she hummed contentedly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you, doll," Jasper whispered in an equally low voice, holding her closer.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, with Jasper just holding Alice in the quiet atmosphere and comforting scent of books, Alice spoke, her voice quiet and low with worry.

"Jasper... I'm scared."

Jasper looked down at Alice, seeing the flicker of genuine fear in her tawny eyes, making his heart spike with a protective instinct. Without even thinking about it, he sent out waves of peace towards her, touching her heart with the warming rays of his love. She rewarded his efforts with a small smile, and whispered, "Something's going to happen, Jasper."

"What?" Jasper asked, frowning.

"I don't know," Alice admitted quietly. "That's what scares me."

Jasper stroked her cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you, darlin'."

Alice frowned, holding Jasper's face between her small hands. "It's not me I'm worried about."

Jasper searched her eyes, before she leant forward, taking his hands in hers. She spoke in a voice that was bare and raw with unbridled emotion, almost husky. Jasper could hear the utter vulnerability and helplessness in her tone. "Hold me?"

Instantly, Jasper drew her into his embrace, the calming atmosphere around him immediately affecting her.

"Always," he whispered.

* * *

A few days passed after that encounter, and even though Alice still acted the same as she always had—her exuberant, bubbly self—Jasper alone could sense the increasing agitation in her emotions. The way Edward sometimes looked at her with worry, Jasper could tell that Alice wasn't being as careful with her thoughts as she usually was. He must sense something was wrong with her, and assumed it had something to do with Bella.

Jasper walked in on them arguing in Carlisle's study.

"Look, Edward, just leave it alone, would you? It's got nothing to do with Bella, and it's got nothing to do with you! So just back off, okay?!" Alice sighed, placing a hand to her forehead, and Jasper could sense her intense frustration.

"Alice," Edward touched her shoulder. "Tell me what's going on."

Jasper winced as he felt Alice snap. "Edward! When are you going to pull your head out of your ass and realise that some things are none of your _goddamn business_!" she shrieked, before turning and seeing Jasper in the doorway. She walked towards the doorway, brushing past him at vampiric speed, so fast that he barely noticed her, but he felt the imprint of a kiss on his cheek after she was gone.

Jasper turned to glare at Edward, but he said nothing. His murderous thoughts were enough, but he sighed, letting Edward off the hook.

Edward looked at the empty doorway that Alice had just swept through with confusion. "Something's seriously wrong with her, Jasper. I've never heard her speak to me like that before."

Jasper pondered it for a moment as they stood in silence. He searched with his powers, finding the source of extreme annoyance and anxiety that emanated from Alice. Wordlessly, he ran after her, leaving Edward to his thoughts.

* * *

He found her in the woods. She was leaning against a sycamore tree, gazing out towards the cliffs of La Push, just listening to the water as it crashed against the rock face. Her head turned towards him as she heard his footsteps. He just stood, giving her a little space, and he didn't know how long they stood there, taking in the sounds. Alice seemed to calm down, and when her annoyance had diminished, he stepped forward, going to lean against the tree, his shoulder touching hers.

After a few moments, she spoke. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I know this is hard for you."

Jasper shook his head, "No, Alice. I know your powers are frustrating. I'm sorry for the pain they're causing you."

Alice turned her head sideways to view Jasper, a small smile on her lips. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

Jasper leaned forward, until their noses touched. "I love you."

By the way Alice kissed him, Jasper knew she was returning the sentiment.

"I saw a little more today," she said. Jasper's curiosity piqued and he waited patiently for her to continue.

"I saw myself..." Alice said, and her emotions wavered a little. "I was screaming."

Jasper touched her shoulder in comfort, and she continued, "I remember... metal... and fire... and blood. That's all."

Suddenly, Alice turned and plunged her small fist deep into the sycamore tree, splintering the bark and nearly shaking the forest. Birds in the tree squawked their indignation, cawing as they flew like bullets out of the tree and into the sky, leaves falling like feathers to the ground. Alice cried out, before sighing loudly, "It's just so...so... _ah_! This could be really important, and my stupid powers aren't working properly! Now, of all times!"

Jasper held her as she dropped to the ground, sobbing slightly. "What if it's about you? What if you get hurt because _I _didn't see properly?"

Jasper just made calming sounds, and stroked her hair, "Alice, doll, please don't be sad... you know I can defend myself. Don't worry about me so much."

"I can't help it," Alice said, hugging him, her hands reaching around his waist and his going over her shoulders to encompass her whole body. He made calming circles on her back with his hand, and she shuddered slightly. Jasper recognised the sign of a vision, and just held her as she rode it out.

"What did you see?" he whispered as she opened her eyes again.

"A motorbike," Alice said, with obvious confusion. "A black Harley."

"Is that a hint for your next birthday?" Jasper said playfully, and he felt the amusement creep through her emotions as she smiled. "No... it's... I'm not sure. Then it changed... there's a room. It's dark and it smells like dust."

Jasper felt Alice's arms grow tighter around him as she said, "I didn't see anything else. It went dark."

Jasper felt worry creep through his system as the sky grew darker, and day became night.

* * *

Alice sat on the end of her bed, staring into the mirror opposite her. Her eyes were unfocused however, she was not looking at herself. She was searching through the future, trying to make any sense of all the conflicting visions and choppy images that kept assaulting her. She felt that somehow, they were connected to Jasper, and with all the fire she was seeing, Alice didn't like the thought of that one little bit.

She heard a soft knock on her bedroom door and she whispered, "Come in."

The door opened, and Edward stood in the doorway, worry etched onto his face.

"Are you alright, Alice?" he said quietly.

Alice sighed. There was no point lying to Edward—he _could_ read her mind, after all. But she just couldn't bring herself to admit it out loud, so she settled for thinking it. _No. I'm really not, Edward. Something's going to happen, but I don't know what. It could be anything, all I know is that it has something to do with Jasper, but he has no idea what it could be either. My visions aren't familiar to him._

Edward was silent for a moment, before he joined her, sitting on the end of her bed. "You'll get through it, Alice. You and Jasper have been through more than anyone else in this family."

Alice cracked a small smile. "With the glaring exception of you and Bella. Jasper and I didn't have to deal with the whole 'singer' thing."

Edward gave a small laugh, and so did Alice. "That is true, I suppose," he conceded, still chuckling slightly.

Alice nudged him. Edward just looked at her, before nudging her back. Alice glared playfully, nudging him harder, which Edward returned with a laugh. Alice nudged him so hard he fell off the bed, then her eyes widened as Edward opened his mouth in mock-horror. Alice giggled, before speeding out of the door.

"Get back here!" Edward shouted. "Little nudger...!"

Edward chased Alice out to the woods, before giving her the nudging of her life.

* * *

Jasper sat at Edward's piano, just playing around with the keys. He created little sequences of music, but nothing sounded right to him. Then again, Jasper wasn't really all that musical. He played a few scales, before he found a little melody that he liked. It was tinkling, yet short and staccato. It reminded him a little of Alice. He played it again, interweaving some new notes. He played a few more variations before he heard her footsteps behind him. Jasper didn't even need to look to know it was Alice. Her footfalls were the lightest of the whole house; more like gliding than walking. Jasper still marvelled at how Alice seemed to make even the most banal thing like walking look like a perfectly-rehearsed dance.

He felt her cool hands on his shoulders as he continued to play his newly-constructed melody. After he played it once, Alice started to hum a few notes, continuing the song. Jasper smiled and started to play the new notes, adding them to the song. Alice's hand moved sideways, over his shirt, coming down his arms to cover his hands with hers as he played.

Alice sat down next to him on the bench, taking the higher notes, while Jasper took the lower notes. Soprano and bass. That was how Bella had described them one Christmas—after at least one glass of mulled wine. _Perfectly matched._

Suddenly the high notes wavered as Alice felt the beginnings of a vision. Her eyes closed as her hand dropped, creating a discord. Jasper stopped playing, supporting Alice's back and looking on with concern as she shook slightly with the force of whatever she was seeing.

The vision lasted a few minutes, and then suddenly, Alice's eyes flew open, the black flecks becoming more prominent as they widened in panic. She clutched Jasper's hand for all she worth, as if he were the only thing keeping her from completely losing it. Her emotions were setting Jasper on edge, and he began to feel quite jumpy. Alice's eyes locked onto his, and suddenly he was just as panicked as she was.

Alice whispered one word. One word, that sent a shiver of fear coursing through Jasper's venom-filled veins.

_"Maria."_

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. The rating may go up from a T, just to warn you guys, but I'm not too sure about that yet. It wouldn't be for lemons, probably language and violence. Thanks to everyone who indicated their interest in me starting this story; I hope I've matched and/or exceeded your expectations. I would be ever so grateful if you let me know what you think.

Raven. x


	2. Chapter Two: Her Waking Nightmare

_Siren's Call _

_Chapter Two: Her Waking Nightmare_

A/N: Hey, guys. You seemed to like the first chapter, well, the people who reviewed did, anyway. Thanks, Mags and Nocturne for pointing out the 'slightly' thing. :) I really should get a beta to spot that kind of stuff. Anyway, in this one we're all reacting to the, "Ooh, le gasp, Maria!" cliffhanger of last chapter. So, it shall begin... um, now.

* * *

_"Maria."_

Jasper froze, a statue next to Alice's shaking figure. She looked up at him, her eyes trying to convey to him the urgency of what she had seen. _But he knew_. Jasper could almost have his own premonition as he closed his eyes and imagined what Alice then proceeded to describe. She was short, though stood a little taller than Alice, her hair a shade in-between sepia and ebony and curled down to her back, but it was the terrifying burgundy of her eyes that made Jasper recoil in horror, as she lunged towards the receiver of the vision, like a lion attacking a video camera... and everything went dark.

Jasper opened his eyes, the crimson was drained to amber as Maria's eyes were replaced with Alice's. "When?" was the only word he could manage to choke out.

Alice's forehead creased as she gritted her teeth and replayed the vision in her mind. "I don't have a specific time-frame... it's still really blurry... but soon."

Alice leaned in towards Jasper, and cupped his neck with her hands, resting her head on his chest. "I won't let her take you, Jasper," she whispered, so low that even Jasper barely heard her. He closed his arms around her, trying to send out a calming atmosphere but all his nerves were filled with utter panic and anxiety. It couldn't be her. Why would she come back? Jasper had left that life behind him over a hundred years ago. Why did she suddenly want him?

Jasper's analytical mind suddenly presented him with another option. What if she didn't just want him? What if she wanted someone else from the family? Jasper was not the only one with a useful power. Emmett was strong—he would have no trouble holding back a wild newborn. Edward could read minds; Jasper shuddered to think of how _she_ would use that. And Alice... _his Alice_... what if Maria wanted _her_ power? Jasper's logical side told him that the only way was to go and meet her, to distract her and lead her _away_ from the rest of the family.

Alice seemed to follow his train of thought, because her arms tightened around him and she looked up, her eyes capturing his so he could not look away. "We're stronger as a family, Jasper."

He nodded. He had to concede—she spoke the truth. "I just... I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"I know," Alice said, clasping Jasper's hand in hers, "But if Maria becomes a problem, you know they would help us. We need them, Jazz."

Suddenly, the Cullens' front door clicked open. Jasper panicked, and in an instant, they were off the piano stool; Alice was behind him, and Jasper was crouched in a defensive position in front of her. A warning growl stopped in his throat as he realised it was Carlisle standing in the doorway, carrying his doctor's kit in one pale hand. Immediately, Jasper relaxed. Carlisle raised an eyebrow, and frowned. "What's going on?"

Alice sighed, resting a hand on Jasper's shoulder, and he moved to her side as he realised he was still guarding her. Jasper felt the curiosity and worry in Carlisle's emotions, and he felt slightly ashamed as Alice began to explain. He didn't want to involve the family in what was essentially _his_ problem. But Alice was right—they were stronger together.

* * *

Hours had passed, and the family had all been made aware of what Alice had seen. Edward had gone to watch over Bella, panic tinting his movements. Jasper couldn't blame him. After what had happened with Victoria, Edward was bound to be a little on edge when it came to Bella's safety. But Jasper knew that was irrational. Maria didn't want Bella. In all probability, she wanted Jasper. He doubted Maria even knew of Bella's existence.

Alice clutched his hand. She had not let it go since Carlisle had walked through the door. Jasper drew comfort from her presence, just knowing that she was here for him. He felt like he could face anything as long as she was standing with him, and that sudden burst of confidence spread to the whole family.

Emmett rose from the couch where he and Rosalie had been sitting, listening to Alice's descriptions of her visions, his eyes hard, the gold in them blazing. Jasper made eye contact with him and Emmett nodded. "Well, this Maria chick isn't getting anywhere near _my_ family. Not if I've got anything to do with it."

He punched Jasper's shoulder in a brotherly gesture, and smirked. "We can take her, bro."

Jasper couldn't help but smile in return. Emmett's brute attitude was a refreshing emotion to feel amongst all the anxiety.

Even Rosalie's emotions were supportive, though of course, she was still _Rosalie_, and her face was a mask of indifference. Jasper hid a smile. Rosalie looked the most cold and heartless of them all, but he knew different. She had passions and fears just as the rest of the family did—she was just the best at hiding them. But even she was not a complete ice queen as she rose and approached Alice, who looked even more tired than ever. She rested a hand on Alice's shoulder, who gave a smile of thanks and Rosalie just embraced her, not saying a word.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes closed and she squinted, looking pained. Jasper clasped her shoulders and Rosalie stood to the side, looking worried. Emmett took her hand and they waited—there was nothing else they could do.

A few seconds passed, and the Cullens' were holding their collective breaths.

Without warning, Alice's eyes flew open, and she screamed. The sound ripped through Jasper's system like an ice-cold knife, piercing him to the centre of his being.

Esme turned inwards to Carlisle, who rubbed her arm comfortingly, but she could not bear to hear so much pain from her daughter. Alice stopped screaming abruptly, and after a few moments her eyes seemed to refocus on the room. She gave a barely-audible whimper, and at the sound, Esme rushed forward, sweeping Alice into a protective embrace.

"Oh, Alice... what did you see?" Esme asked, concern in every syllable. Jasper could feel the mothering instinct to protect foremost in Esme's emotions.

"I saw... oh, there was so much blood..." Alice whispered, her voice wavering a little, and her hands shaking. She could still hear the cackling ringing in her ears. If Alice could cry, at that moment she would be a sobbing wreck in the middle of the Cullen living room.

* * *

The rest of the Cullens gave Jasper and Alice some space after that, for which they were both thankful. Jasper knew that it was partially for Alice's benefit—and partially for their own. They needed time to digest all they had been told, and he could tell that Carlisle and Emmett were already coming up with strategies to keep them all safe and unharmed, as well as the rest of Forks. Jasper knew, though he didn't point it out to Alice as he didn't want to worry her further, that if Maria came to town, it would be more than _their_ family at stake. She would no doubt bring with her a horde of newborns, which would spell trouble for the people of Forks.

Jasper heard some of Carlisle's mutterings from downstairs, and he caught the word 'werewolves'. Jasper didn't like it, but the werewolves would have to be told of the situation so they would have time to mass their own defences. Jasper had no problem with the werewolves ripping Maria limb-from-limb and lighting her dismembered corpse until it was burned to nothing more than a pile of cinders. Maria had made his newborn life hell. Jasper felt a surge of anger. How dare she try to come back and make his _new_ life hell as well?

Alice was still incredibly shaken. What she had seen had clearly traumatised her. Jasper hated Maria even more for that.

Jasper approached Alice; she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, just staring into her own eyes. She reached up and touched the space just above her cheek, stretching the skin a little, as if she were trying to see right through to the centre of her irises.

She jumped, slight panic entering her emotions, when she realised that Jasper was watching her.

"Jazz," she said, turning away from the mirror.

"Alice," Jasper said carefully, unsure of how to broach the subject, "What's happening? I mean, I know you saw a lot of blood, but..."

Alice spared him from having to spell it out and, at vampiric speed, was suddenly right in front of him. "I saw something else, Jazz. It really frightened me... more than Maria."

Jasper wondered what new horror could scare Alice even more than the mere thought of Maria, and, almost absently, reached out to push back a stray strand of onyx hair that had fallen forward onto Alice's forehead. Alice's gaze strayed downcast, and she looked almost ashamed.

"I saw myself. But my eyes, they were..." she looked back up at Jasper, staring intently, gauging his reaction. "Jasper, they were bright crimson."

Jasper could only watch as she put her hands over her face, as if trying to hide from his view. Jasper stepped forward, reaching out to comfort her. "I will never let that happen, Alice. Moreover... I know you. _You_ would never let that happen. I have faith in you, just as you have always had such faith in me."

Alice looked through her fingers at Jasper, sadness in her suddenly ancient eyes. "That's the one thing you can't promise, Jasper. You can't save me from myself."

Jasper barely had time to react before Alice slumped, falling forwards. Instinctively, Jasper reached out and caught her, but her weight—slight as it was—pushed both of them to the bathroom floor. Alice reached out, searching for him, pressing her lips against Jasper's, passionately seeking solace within him. She needed him in that moment, and Jasper felt that in every tendril of raw emotion that she was sending his way.

Alice felt the earth tremble, as with Jasper's tender touch, she was saved—though she had an awful feeling that it was only for the moment.

* * *

Jasper was getting anxious. Alice had been unable to give them a better timeline, and Jasper had forbidden any of the others to make Alice relive any of the horrific visions in order to try and decipher them. He did not want to feel that level of fright and pain from her ever again, or hear that terrifying scream that made his bones freeze.

Alice wanted to continue going to school, but none of the others—to Jasper's immense relief—thought that was a good idea. If another one of those visions struck during class...

Anyway, they argued, it would be better if they were all in one place, and not around humans, just in case Maria made an appearance before the end of term. Bella would continue to go to school, and somehow, both Esme and Carlisle working together had managed to convince Edward that she would be safer if he were not there. Bella would be able to claim ignorance, and pretend she did not know the Cullens, in the event that Maria ever came after her. However, Edward still insisted on giving Bella a cellphone and calling her every lunchtime, and sometimes between periods, to assure himself that she was safe.

Carlisle had called a meeting with the werewolves, and informed them of the possible danger. Jacob's first reaction was, of course, to make sure that Bella was going to be okay, but Carlisle had assured him that, for once, the vampire threat was not something for Bella to be concerned about. Sam had been amicable enough, promising Carlisle that he would be sure to look out for any nomads and inform them of any sightings.

Jasper had also thanked Sam, and though the tension was still palpable, they left on fairly reasonable terms.

Seth had offered to stay behind, to be the Cullens' liaison to the werewolves, and none of the vampires had a problem with that, though Jasper could sense Sam's reluctance. However, after much persuasion, he relented, and Seth was left with them. Emmett and Seth were through in the games room, playing _Halo II _on the Xbox, and as Jasper walked past the room, he could hear the cries of, "Oh, come on! Where the hell did you get that from?" and, "Haha! I think you'll find that's another three kills for me!" and for some reason, it made him chuckle.

Once he entered his study, he realised why. Alice was sitting in his armchair, a book open in her hand, but she wasn't reading it. She was listening to the sounds of button on controllers bing clicked furiously and the yells of both joy and disappointment respectively coming from two doors down. She had a contented smile on her face, and Jasper realised that in just listening to these sounds, it reminded her of normality... and she could forget for the moment the imminent danger that could descend upon them at any second.

Alice was so lost in the sounds, she hadn't noticed the door open. Jasper stood completely still, and just used his power to surround her in an invisible bubble of warmth and contentment, adding to her amiable mood. With that, he silently closed the door, and stood outside; a sentient guard watching over her.

* * *

Alice heard Emmett's playful growling as he lost—yet again. He was getting increasingly frustrated, mumbling, "Stupid wolf-boy," at regular intervals. Alice giggled quietly. She looked down at the book in her hand. The pages were soft, made of high-quality parchment instead of paper. It was bound in a leather cover, and the smell relaxed Alice, when mingled with the scent of Jasper... the armchair she sat in was completely surrounded by it. Alice felt safe here, in this sanctuary of books, silence and ... _Jasper_. His presence was all around her, even if he wasn't physically in the room.

She lay back, further into the chair, which, as it was made for Jasper's height, seemed to cuddle her small frame. Alice relaxed her tense muscles, and unfocused her mind, going into an almost trance-like state; the closest to the state of sleep a vampire could get.

Her mind began to drift, as she remembered the night before; Jasper's strong arms around her, his scent everywhere as he moved with her... her hands tangled in his soft, blond hair....

Abruptly, her memories merged into a new picture... one that Alice had never seen before.

_Jasper was standing in front of her, crouched in a defensive position, though his hands were raised, ready to fight. He growled, low and menacing, a warning. Even Alice's vampiric instincts were spiked by it, and she was the one being defended. _

_Alice looked forward, into the distance, gazing out of her future self's eyes. She saw two vampires, as tall as Jasper, their eyes standing out clearly against the silhouette of trees, four rubies glowing in the darkness. They smiled, though the gesture was obviously threatening, and one looked to the other, who in response, closed their eyes. He looked like he was concentrating incredibly hard, and Jasper was confused as he backed closer to Alice, one hand reaching out behind him, reaching for hers... reassuring himself she was still there._

_Suddenly, as Alice looked on helplessly, Jasper fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She could see pale, bloodless tendons standing out on his neck as his face contorted and he cried out. Alice screamed in anger, and leapt at the one whose eyes were closed... the one causing him pain._

_"Alice," Jasper croaked, though his voice was strained, "Don't!"_

_But it was too late. Alice leapt for the vampire's throat, but the other one intercepted the blow, reaching out and grabbing Alice's wrist. Instantly, Alice yelped, before going limp in the vampire's arms._

_Everything began to go blurry as Alice of the present heard a voice calling... "Alice!" _

* * *

"Alice!"

Alice opened her eyes. When did she fall onto the floor? Jasper was standing over her, concern etched into his features. She reached up, though her arms were strangely tired. Jasper instantly caught her hands in his, supporting her weight as she got to her feet. Carlisle was right behind Jasper, stepping forward and looking her over with a doctor's eye. He touched her shoulder in comfort, "How do you feel, Alice?" he asked softly.

"I... uh, I saw something new..." Alice said, finding that she felt disorientated and slightly dizzy. The rest of the family were standing in the doorway, all wearing anxious expressions.

Alice told them of the two new vampires she had seen. "I couldn't really make them out, but they were at least as tall as Jasper. One had..." she looked at Jasper, squeezing his hand as she remembered his tortured face, "Well, it was a lot like Jane's power."

Carlisle and Edward both looked worried at this. "And the other?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure," Alice said. "I think... well, in my vision, he touched my arm. It looked like I passed out."

"Passed out?" repeated Jasper. "Alice... vampires can't pass out."

"I know that," said Alice, slight annoyance tinting her tone. "It's just what I saw, Jasper."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as she wrapped her arms around him. He sighed, "It's just that a vampire with that kind of power could be... catastrophic."

Alice's arms closed tighter around him. She barely heard Edward murmur, "I'm going to go let Bella know."

Carlisle whispered to Esme, "There's only one thing left to do."

Esme looked at Carlisle questioningly, and he spoke, his tone resolved. "I need to speak to the Denali coven."

* * *

A/N: Well, folks. There's chapter two... and a little bit of a cliffhanger I suppose. :)

As for the reviews, thank you very much for your support everyone, and please do continue to let me know what you think. Also thank you to my anon. reviewers, who, even though I cannot send you a review reply, I still appreciate very much. _Nocturne_, I would have told you my age had you had an account, but I think it adds a little mystique. ;) I'd like to know what age you guessed I am, though. :)

Raven. x


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome Visitors

_Siren's Call_

_Chapter Three: Welcome Visitors_

A/N: Okay, so I'm messing around a bit with _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ timelines. Just so you guys know, Bella probably won't be a main character in this story, and as far as I have planned will not become a vampire/get pregnant during this story. Well, she definitely won't get pregnant anyway. She might need to become a vampire, but I haven't planned for it. However, I would like to introduce some _Breaking Dawn_ characters, so this story's timeline is kind of an amalgamation of the end of _Eclipse _(before ExB get engaged) and BD. No Jacob/Bella/Edward drama here. Right, thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, and now, on with the chapter. :)

* * *

_Carlisle whispered to Esme, "There's only one thing left to do." Esme looked at Carlisle questioningly, and he spoke, his tone resolved, "I need to speak to the Denali coven."_

~oOo~

Carlisle emerged from his study, his face looking half-wearied, half-triumphant. Esme was waiting outside, having just come from helping Jasper get Alice to lie down for a little while, and try and rest her mind. At first, she had been reluctant, saying that was how the vision had occurred in the first place—when she had relaxed. But Jasper had kissed her forehead, and just that gesture gave an unwavering promise that he would stay with her every second.

Esme swept a lock of blond hair from her husband's brow, and just waited for him to speak. He sighed, taking her hand in his and kissing it, as he murmured, "Well, I spoke to them, and Irina is still refusing to come after what happened with Laurent. She still has a revenge vow with the werewolves."

Esme sighed, shaking her head, "Poor Irina. But what of the others?"

That was when Carlisle gave a little smile. "Well, I spoke to Carmen and Eleazar. They, unfortunately, have to stay behind to look after Irina—she's still grieving, poor woman—but they said that Kate has volunteered to come down and help us. I thought that Tanya coming would be a little awkward."

"Good thinking," said Esme. "I'm sure Edward will appreciate that."

Carlisle nodded, and continued, "But Kate has apparently met her mate... so we won't have any trouble on that front, although as I recall, Kate and Edward always did get on rather amicably, anyway."

"Is he...well, like us?" Esme asked.

"Yes," Carlisle chuckled. "Don't worry, love, he's a _vegetarian. _His name is Garrett. They should be here in a few days."

Esme sighed, relief evident in her posture as she embraced Carlisle. From around the corner, Jasper stood completely still, mentally sighing. A part of him was thinking this was exactly what Alice _didn't _need; more people crowding around her, crowing how sorry they were. However, he immediately regretted his last thought. He knew the family was simply worried about them. It just made him so frustrated... he was supposed to protect her from anything and everything that came at them, but this, these _visions_; Alice had been right. He couldn't protect her from herself. He couldn't defend her; not when she was being attacked from within.

No sooner had the anger and helplessness flared up within Jasper, then suddenly his fist was out in front of him and his teeth were gritted, as with a fierce roar, he punched straight through the ivory-painted wall. He barely registered Esme's cry of surprise as the plaster and stone flew towards her and Carlisle, still embracing in the corridor. Carlisle's face twisted with shock and his hand flew out in front of Esme's face, a piece of brick crumbling as it collided with his arm.

"Jasper..." Esme whispered, as Carlisle frowned. She moved to go towards him, but Carlisle didn't let go. "It's okay, honey," she whispered and Carlisle slowly dropped his arms from their defensive embrace, looking at Jasper with mixed emotions of pity and protectiveness.

Esme approached Jasper like he had _not_ just punched a corner of the wall off, and slowly wrapped her hand around his still tightly-clenched fists. Gently, she pushed them down to his sides, brushing the white plaster dust off them, and looked into his conflicted eyes, her own warm bubble of emotions comforting him immensely.

He looked up, opening his mouth to try and explain the emotions within him, to try and give his excuses for wrecking her beautifully-crafted home, but one look into his shadowed eyes said it all. Esme just said, "I know. It's okay, Jasper. I'm here."

Carlisle stepped back into his study, sensing it was a mother's love Jasper needed at the moment, and he saw Esme flash him a grateful look, as Jasper seemed to break right before her eyes.

Esme clasped her arms tightly around her son, taking in his pain, as he sobbed like his heart was being ripped apart.

* * *

Alice walked over to the large mahogany dresser that lay against one side of the ivory bedroom wall. The top drawer was hers, the bottom belonged to Jasper. Naturally, the top drawer was larger than the bottom, because Alice simply had so many _things. _So many material items; clothes, shoes, jewellery, cosmetics... Alice had all this. Jasper's drawer was more Spartan-esque. His contained very few things; but most were of extreme value to him. Whenever Alice felt dejected, she liked to take a peek in Jasper's drawer; it usually perked her up, because it was just so... _quaint. _Jasper's drawer contained books that were of sentimental or philosophical importance to him, a few photographs—some of their wedding, some of birthdays and holidays, some just of them together.

Alice glanced around and noticed, in a corner of the drawer, a red ribbon, with a little bow tied into the middle. It was frayed at both ends, as if it had been ripped from something. Alice remembered this from a time when Jasper had not been so amiable as he was now. This bow was from the last person Jasper killed, before he began his quest for abstinence. He took it to remind himself of the monster he had been, and how different he could be. _Without_ Maria.

Alice closed Jasper's drawer with a sigh, and opened her own, pushing aside all the meaningless material things to uncover a single, understated, wooden box. She opened it, and smiled. There were two things inside this box; both Alice treasured. The first was a drawing, a scribble almost, with a rough pencil. It was a sketch of a male figure; with eyes that looked depressed and angry. His hair was tossed, wild and unruly. Alice had drawn this after her first vision of Jasper.

The second was a ring. Alice's wedding ring, to be precise. She couldn't wear it whilst at school, and she didn't want to risk it getting lost when hunting. Rosalie and Emmett had many wedding rings made; each bigger and more flamboyant as the number of ceremonies increased, but Jasper and Alice only had one. Alice's had belonged to Jasper's mother. After much searching, they had found Jasper's original home in Texas eventually, and found that it had been saved, and was now a listed building. All the 'artefacts' from the original house had been stored at the local town hall. That night, the late Mrs. Whitlock's wedding ring had coincidentally gone missing.

Jasper had proposed to Alice that very night.

Alice smiled, and slipped the ring onto her left hand ring finger. She remembered fondly how it had been just a little too big for her tiny hand. Jasper had asked if she wanted to have it resized, but Alice had said no. She didn't want to alter it in any way. Jasper had asked her why, and she had replied that she wanted to keep a part of Jasper's human life close, so that they would always have a part of it with them, intact and unchanged.

Alice sat on the end of the bed, fiddling with the ring; its diamond centre glittering in the artificial light overhead. Suddenly, she heard a loud _crack_, and her head snapped up. It came from further along the corridor. Alice's fear instantly came running back, fully fuelled once more. Her eyes were wide with panic... and then she heard him.

Alice heard the sobs from along the corridor, and instantly curled up, becoming a tiny ball in the centre of her bed. She knew those sobs like they were her own, even though they were so rare. Jasper never broke down like that. Not in all the time Alice had known him. He had been depressed, morose... utterly helpless. But she had never heard such grief-stricken cries from him before, and her heart cried out in pain. _Maria was doing this to him_. She wasn't even here yet, and she was already hurting him.

Alice was incensed, but somehow she couldn't muster up the appropriate amount of energy to feel the way she should; she just felt so _tired_. She couldn't stand hearing Jasper so in pain, though, and after a minute, she rose from the bed, dashing to the door and running along the corridor. She took in the brick and plasterwork lying on the floor and Jasper curled up in Esme's arms and put two and two together.

Jasper's back was turned away from her, but Esme noticed Alice just standing there over his shoulder. She gave Alice a sad look, and pulled back from Jasper's shaking form a little. The second her hold released, several things happened. Alice dashed forward and Jasper looked up, puzzled. Alice moved until she was sitting just behind Jasper on the floor. Esme retreated, her hand letting go of Jasper's. Alice snaked her arm through the space between Jasper's elbow and torso, and grasped his hand. Jasper looked down, identifying the hand holding his as Alice's because of his mother's wedding ring on her finger. As soon it sunk in that she was trying to make him feel better, Jasper instantly felt ashamed. _He _was supposed to be comforting _Alice_, not the other way around. But still he could not quell the tremors that shook him, which only served to shame and frustrate him more.

Gently, he pulled his hand away from Alice's, hating the small thrill of shock and hurt that ran through her. He turned to face her, noticing how small and frail she looked now that he actually surveyed her. Wordlessly, he leaned forwards, and Alice was pained as she slowly folded his head and torso into her, trying to pull her tiny frame all around him, clutching him so closely he almost melded into her. Jasper was so horribly ashamed of his weaknesses, but Alice knew everything about him. She knew that Maria represented everything bad and horrid about Jasper's previous life. She rocked him in her arms as he poured out all of his shame, frustration... and fear.

Alice felt terrible. Jasper had told her about his old life, of course, but she knew that she could never know the _full_ horrors of it, since she had not witnessed it herself. She hated Maria, with every fibre of her being. Jasper found himself wondering how her tiny body could hold so much anger. He looked upwards, viewing her elfin face from below, and found himself hating the pain fixed onto it. He reached up with one finger, and stroked her cheek, just below her saddened eyes. He lifted himself up, bringing his lips to hers, in an attempt to rid her beautiful face of such hateful and pained emotions.

Jasper cupped Alice's head with his hands, deepening the kiss, until they were moulded together in perfect motion... _perfect unity_.

They both retreated at exactly the same time, Alice's hard eyes softening at Jasper's loving stance. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly found she had no idea what she was going to say... she didn't need to _say _anything.

One glance was enough.

Alice shuffled over until her head rested in the crook of Jasper's neck. He held her close, drawing comfort and strength from the woman in his arms. He thanked the powers above for giving him Alice. She had saved him before... and now she was doing it again.

Without even saying a word.

* * *

Two days later, and Alice had still not left Jasper's side. There was no reason to. They did not need to sleep, eat or shower. They didn't need to go to school or take care of bodily functions. There was not a single moment that it would be prudent for them to be separated. They moved as a single entity, each knowing what the other wanted or needed without even needing to speak directly. Words were wasted; they were unnecessary. They always had been in Alice and Jasper's relationship.

They sat on the couch, unmoving. The only human around the house was Bella, so there was no need to keep up the pretense of humanity. They were two perfect statues, barely breathing, and not blinking. Their eyes did not flicker around the room, but moved deliberately, surveying the room with a defensive air, regularly checking the windows and doors. Jasper touched Alice's hand and instantly, her eyes moved to his marbled form.

Jasper looked at her, a slight question in his eyes. Alice's mouth tipped in a small smile, and her head moved in a barely imperceptible nod.

Edward watched the scene with fascination. He knew the exchange merely because he could read their thoughts, but if he could not, there would have been no outward signs on Jasper's face to show him what he had been asking. He could never quite understand Jasper and Alice's way of communicating without words. He knew their relationship ran deep, but he still could not quite comprehend their silent exchanges. He hoped that when Bella became a vampire, they would have just as meaningful a relationship. Not that they didn't already, but they could not truly communicate in that sort of way, not while Bella was still human. Plus, as Jasper had once explained to him, emotions were intensified when one was changed into a vampire. Their love for each other would only increase.

Suddenly, all three vampires' heads turned sharply to the doorway as the pealing sound of the doorbell rang through the front room. Esme emerged from the kitchen, dashing to the door, shooting Alice and Jasper an assuaging look.

"Don't worry, it's Kate. They rang ahead."

At that, Alice and Jasper's frames both relaxed, their eyes losing that small flicker of anxiety they had previously held, though their hands were still clasped just as tightly. Edward folded his arms across his chest, his expression guarded. He had heard that Kate had discovered her mate, but they had never met him before. Edward had liked Kate; she had always laughed and rolled her eyes at her coven-sister's obvious flirting attempts, and had, on more than one occasion, served as a distraction so Edward could run away and pretend to be hunting. He remembered them joking that he was at Kate's service for at least the next hundred years. Therefore, Edward did feel a certain protectiveness towards the younger vampire.

The door opened and in stepped a tall vampire, with sandy blond hair and flecked gold and black eyes. He wore a white t-shirt that showed the ripped and lean muscles beneath with crystal-clear precision. Garrett had clearly lived the life of an adventurer. A few crescent-shaped scars were raised on his exposed arms, though they were not nearly to the same amount as Jasper. Clasping his hand was Kate; a head shorter, with light blond hair. The sunlight chased them inside, making a few crystals dance over their inhumanly-beautiful faces, but as soon as they entered fully, were gone.

"Esme," Kate greeted in a light, musical voice. She let go of Garrett's hand to dance forward and embrace Esme, who smiled warmly. "Welcome back, Kate."

Garrett tipped his head in a polite gesture. "Mrs. Cullen," he said warmly. "Kate's told me so much about your family."

Esme's smile grew a little larger as she welcomed Garrett, "Please, call me Esme."

Kate gave a little laugh, before leaning forward to speak with Esme in a slightly lower voice, "I'm sorry Irina is still being a little stubborn about this. But ..."

Esme cut her off, "No, no, Kate. We completely understand that Irina is still in mourning."

Kate gave a grateful smile, before noticing Edward standing by the stairs. _Long time no see, _she thought wryly.

"Kate," Edward said in greeting. "Good to see you again."

He descended from the stairway, coming to stand in front of the pair. Kate embraced him warmly, and Edward and Garrett stood, just as tall as each other. Edward stared at Garrett for a few scant seconds as if assessing him, before seeming to come to a positive conclusion. He stretched out his hand in a friendly gesture. Garrett appeared a little relieved, and he clasped it firmly.

"Good handshake," Edward said, almost to himself. Garrett smirked.

Jasper rose from the sofa, still with Alice's hand in his. Edward read the slight wonder in Garrett's thoughts at how fluidly they moved together, Alice coming to stand next to Edward.

Kate smiled warmly at Alice, speaking with easy gentility, "I'm so pleased to see you again, Alice. I've missed our little chats."

She leaned forward briefly, to kiss Alice on both cheeks as Alice smiled. Jasper's heart warmed to see it, and instantly felt grateful to Kate for bringing it to her lips.

"Jasper, you too," Kate beamed. Jasper took in the warmth Kate projected with her presence, and formed his own, genuine smile as he too welcomed both Kate and Garrett. He gave his usual wry smile as he saw Garrett's instinctual reaction to the scars that covered most of his skin, but admired him for how quickly he composed himself.

Carlisle strode in from his study, and was by his wife's side within a second. He too exchanged pleasantries with Kate and Garrett, before the conversation quickly turned to the reason they were there. Kate's expression was stony, and she hovered beside Alice protectively. She had known Alice for almost as long as Irina and Tanya, and viewed her as a sister, even though they were not joined with the same coven. Garrett, sensing his mate's attachment to Alice, also watched over the family with a guarding eye. Jasper felt Garrett's deep connection to Kate, and knew that he would protect their family and Alice with as much fervour as Kate would. That alone served to increase Jasper's admiration for him, and he knew the Cullens had found a new friend that day.

It took half an hour at a vampiric pace to bring Garrett and Kate up to speed with the most recent of Alice's visions. Kate and Garrett's emotions ranged from anger to pity, and Kate clutched Alice's other hand as the story unfolded. Alice seemed to wilt like an undernourished flower as her visions were retold, and Jasper used his power to try and boost her up a little. She flashed him a grateful smile, and once again, all the vampires in the room saw that underlying connection flicker between them as they passed messages with their eyes.

"Well," Garrett finally spoke. "Now Kate and I are here, surely this Maria doesn't stand a chance against a whole coven of experienced vampires."

Jasper's eyes flickered with ire at the mention of Maria's name, as he spoke lowly, "Numbers aren't the issue. It's the powers they'll have. That was why Maria wanted me in the first place, and why, I'm sure, she wants me back again. My... _special abilities_."

Kate's eyes flashed dangerously, and Jasper was sure he saw a flash of electricity dance over her skin. But he blinked and it was gone. "Well, she'll have to get through me to get to Alice," she hissed, and raised her hand, and now Jasper was certain that her hands were indeed crackling with an electric current. "And that's easier said than done."

Emmett, who was hovering by the side of the couch, smiled appreciatively. Kate saw that and a flicker of cameraderie passed between the two as Emmett flashed a wicked grin.

"Well," he said happily, clapping his hands together, creating a sound like two rocks being smashed against each other. "I guess that means we'll have to _practise._"

Esme and Carlisle gave a weary but good-natured smile as Edward, Jasper and Alice groaned and Emmett's booming laughter rang through the Cullen house.

* * *

A/N: Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but Jasper and Alice didn't speak once in this chapter. That's only because I wanted to demonstrate the point that they didn't need words at all. Also partly because it was more about emotions and actions than words. But anyway, yay for Garrett. I love Garrett, and I know Maggie does too, so I put him in there. :) Also, I've given Alice and Kate a slightly closer relationship, more like sisters. And I'm loving the friendship between Emmett and Kate at the end there... ;)

Raven. x


	4. Chapter Four: Practise Makes Perfect

_Siren's Call_

_Chapter Four: Practise Makes Perfect_

A/N: Thanks for the feedback, everyone. Garrett will come to your house tonight and deliver you a giant chocolate-chip muffin. ;) Now, a lot of people were very happy that Bella won't be getting pregnant in this story. Thank goodness. Lol. To be honest, Bella probably won't be in this story much at all, unless things change in the future, but that's unlikely, because I don't really like writing her all that much. Unless I've changed her whole entire whiny character, like in _Bittersweet Kisses_. Or I'm ripping it out of her, like in both my crackfics. Yeah, basically I just really don't like her. But I don't hate her enough to kill her off, so don't worry if you do like her. On with the chapter, anyway. :)

* * *

_"Well," Emmett said happily, clapping his hands together, creating a sound like two rocks being smashed against each other. "I guess that means we'll have to practise."_

~oOo~

A loud _boom_ echoed throughout the forest.

Edward and Emmett collided head-on, their bodies crashing into one another with a sound that made the trees tremble in the earth. Edward's teeth were bared as he concentrated, using his powers to determine what Emmett's next move would be, even as Emmett used his surprising agility to try and second-guess Edward's reaction to his next move. Edward barrelled forwards, sprinting towards Emmett with a determined look on his face. Emmett instantly changed his mind—he had been going to dart to the side—and instead stood his ground, keeping his stance. Before Edward could slow down enough to stop, he crashed into Emmett, whose brawny body caused Edward to fall backwards onto the ground. Edward jumped up; but not quickly enough, as Emmett grabbed him from behind, holding him in an unshakeable body-lock, before beaming widely, his golden eyes twinkling mischievously.

Edward struggled against the hold, but eventually gave a defeated grin and sighed. "You win."

"Yes!" Emmett punched the air, as Rosalie laughed loudly from the sidelines. Emmett heard the sound and ran over to her, sweeping her up and spinning her around before finally planting a passionate kiss on her lips as she weaved her hands through his brown curls.

Edward rolled his eyes, but smiled good-naturedly.

Alice gave a small giggle, from the comfortable confines of Jasper's arms. Emmett looked over at her when he heard it, and smiled at her, winking. "See, Alice? Brawn over beauty _every _time."

"Isn't that _brains _over beauty?" Garrett asked, an eyebrow cocked, as Kate laughed.

Emmett shrugged, "Whatever. I _kicked_ his ass."

Garrett laughed at that, and bumped fists with Emmett.

"Who wants to dance next?" Emmett said in a half-amused, half-challenging tone, flexing his muscles over-dramatically, making all the girls present laugh at his antics, and all the men roll their eyes. Kate stepped forwards, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Emmett raised an eyebrow, as Garrett looked anxious for his mate.

"Kate... are you sure?" Emmett said. Garrett rested his hand on Kate's arm, and she flashed him a look, daring him to patronise her. Jasper could feel the panic in his emotions at the possibility of her wrath, and he and Alice exchanged an amused look.

"Uh," Garrett turning the restraining hand to a limp gesture, and patted her arm. "Kick his ass, Katie."

The dangerous look in Kate's eyes vanished and she gave a satisfied smile, kissing Garrett's cheek as Edward laughed wickedly at him, and coughed, "Whipped."

Kate's eyes hardened and she stared furiously at Edward before retorting, "That's rich coming from _you, _stalker-boy."

All of Edward's siblings laughed long and hard at that, and Edward looked suitably embarrassed, muttering, "Touché."

The laughter died down, and the atmosphere became serious as Emmett and Kate circled each other. Jasper called from the side, "Emmett... you'll be one of Maria's guard in this situation. Kate, you just... do what you do. Take the offensive, and we'll go from there."

Kate nodded, launching herself towards Emmett, who growled loudly. "Good," muttered Jasper to himself, though all present could hear him. "They'll try scare tactics first."

To her credit, Kate didn't even flinch, instead hooking herself onto Emmett's shoulders. Emmett threw himself back, pounding Kate towards the ground. Instinctively, Garrett lunged forward, snarling, but Rosalie held him back. "She's strong, Garrett. Don't worry."

Garrett reluctantly stopped himself from hurtling forwards, but still stood tense, the tendons on his arms visible. Kate's back crashed against the ground, cracking it. With a cry, she threw her arms up with just enough strength to push Emmett to the side. Emmett pounced up, lunging for her, but Kate smirked, raising her hands. As soon as Emmett came within the right distance, she placed her hands on either side of his face, sending a medium-powered electric current through him. Emmett convulsed, retreating a little.

"Damn, that smarts."

Kate flashed him a wicked grin. "_That_ was just a taster."

Emmett dashed to the side, clasping Kate from behind, trying to disable her in the same way he had Edward. But Garrett grimaced from the sidelines, chuckling slightly. "Bad move, my friend, bad move."

No sooner had Emmett turned his head questioningly towards Garrett, then Kate closed her eyes and screwed up her forehead in intense concentration.

"What in the-" But before Emmett could fully get his question out, Kate's eyes flew open, alight with a fire that made the golden within them scorch brightly. Emmett yelped and flew backwards as yellow sparks ran across her skin at full voltage, burning Emmett's skin where he had previously held her in an arm-lock. She laughed as he tried to get to his feet, only to have the remnants of the electrical current jolt through him, and his legs turned to jelly as he fell back to the floor.

Kate instantly ran over to help him to his feet, slapping him on the back in a friendly gesture as she did so. "Good fight, big man."

Emmett looked at Kate with new awe in his eyes, and gave a loud burst of his trademark booming laughter. "Girl, you got some _moves_."

Kate joined in with the symphonic laughter and the atmosphere relaxed as Emmett and Kate both grinned from ear-to-ear.

Suddenly, Alice darted forward from Jasper's arms and said, "Right. My turn."

The laughter died down a little, and Jasper touched Alice's shoulder saying softly, "Are you sure, Alice? You are a little more tired, and, well, off your game than usual."

Alice turned to survey him with an annoyed but also slightly resigned air. "I know that," she said softly, coming to stand in front of Jasper and lowering her voice. The others respectfully resumed speaking, and looked away from the pair.

"But..." Alice took his hands in hers. "I _need _to do this, Jasper. _She _could turn up at any second... you know that. I need to be able to defend myself; to defend _you._"

Jasper opened his mouth to argue but Alice raised a finger, and continued. "Jasper, do you know how much it pains me to see you being hurt? To think ... even the _possibility_... that someone could hurt you? I've seen it, Jasper. I've _seen_ them hurting you, and," her voice became a little more frantic, "I can't let it happen! I won't! You protect me all the time, Jazz, just this once, let _me_ protect _you_!"

By the end of her tirade, Alice's eyes were wide with anxiety and sadness, but also a spark, that burning flame that Jasper had missed from her emotions in the past few days.

"Okay," he whispered, holding him to her and kissing her forehead. "Okay," he repeated softly, gently rubbing her back and trailing kisses down her neck.

Alice gave a smile and kissed Jasper's cheek, her lips lingering on the marbled skin. Jasper half-smiled, his eyes yielding. Alice turned and said, "Right. Who am I fighting?"

No one said anything. Alice sighed heavily. "Guys, I'm not made of glass. Fine, Jasper, you do it."

Jasper looked reluctant. He had fought with Alice during the demonstration with the werewolves before the Eclipse battle, but that had just been for Bella's benefit, so she would stop worrying so much about Alice. It had been choreographed, though Jasper had to admit that even had it not been, Alice probably would have gotten the better of him. They were very well matched, but Edward had said he didn't want to take the chance that a live battle would result in Jasper winning, or on the contrary, purposely throwing the fight and losing on purpose. Bella was very perceptive, after all, and would probably spot that.

But this fight would be the very _opposite_ of contrived.

"Alice... I don't know if I _can_," Jasper said, with a hint of desperation colouring his voice. "I mean..."

"Jasper," Alice said, looking sympathetic yet still determined. "I'm sorry, but you're probably the closest in terms of tactics and skill to one of Maria's guard. I need to know... and _you _need to know, that I can handle it."

Jasper knew she spoke the truth, but a small, irrational part of him didn't care one bit. The irrational part of him wanted to lock her into his iron-strong arms and never let her go ever again. To lock her away in a bullet, missile and vampire-proof box and guard it at all times. But Jasper was fuming at the logical part of his brain that told him every word Alice was saying was both rational and true.

Jasper sighed in defeat. "Alright."

Alice looked at him sharply. "And _no _going soft on me. You know I'll be able to tell."

Jasper nodded, though to be honest that was exactly what he had been thinking of doing. She knew him too well.

The whole forest seemed to fade away to a tiny speck at the edge of their consciousness as they turned and faced one another. There were no sounds except the lithe footsteps of the hunter and the huntress as they stood opposite each other; the clash of the experienced warrior and the graceful nymph who nimbly danced into position with a knowing smile on her face, though her eyes were coloured with anxiety.

That anxiety was reflected in the faces of her whole family. Kate clasped Garrett's hand tightly in hers. Garrett looked down at their entwined hand, and then up at Kate, who was biting her lip, and stood closer to her, stroking the back of her neck with his other hand.

Esme and Carlisle had emerged from the house to watch the fray, and Esme's heart was instinctually pulling her towards Jasper and Alice, wanting them to stop, but she knew that they had to do this. They had to prove to one another that they could defend themselves, both individually and as a couple. They needed to explore one another's limits, find their weaknesses and cover them with the other's strengths to truly be the ultimate fighting couple. The only true way to do that was to fight each other, though it made her heart ache to see it.

Carlisle had never been a father in his human life. He had been more concerned with being his own father's son. But since he had created Edward and met his wonderful Esme, he had learned what it was like to be a father to his children, and a husband to his wife. Most of the time he thanked God every day for sparing his life and giving him this new opportunity, this rebirth. This was one of the few times he didn't like it all; having to watch and worry as two of his children - who he felt as attached to as if they had come from his own brood - stood against one another. He comforted Esme, and just watched, though it was one of the hardest things anyone could ever have asked him to do.

Emmett called from the side, though Alice and Jasper didn't register the words. They understood the tone and grave inflection though. _Begin_.

For a while they just circled, each unwilling to make the first move. Jasper wouldn't--_couldn't_--make his body move forward. He couldn't see her as a target, couldn't look at all the ways to kill her; coldly, impartially. _Without emotion._

Jasper found it physically impossible to separate himself completely from emotion. It was always within him, around him, hovering on the edge of his skin at all times.

He tried to push it to the furthest recesses of his mind, made it shrink to the size of a tiny light and sent it out into the darkness. It wasn't _gone _but it wasn't forefront in his mind; and that allowed him to focus and concentrate purely on his base instincts.

If there was one fight Jasper Hale wanted desperately to lose... _it was this one_.

Alice decided that she had to stop pussyfooting around, or else it would never end. She didn't want to hurt Jasper - that was the _last_ thing she wanted. So for now, he wasn't Jasper. He was Maria. He was Victoria. He was James. He was Aro. He was Caius, Marcus, Demitri, Jane, Alec...

He was everything evil that had ever threatened their family - and failed.

And she would beat them again, just like they had beaten them all before.

And with that thought in her head, Alice leapt.

* * *

Snarling, Jasper saw Alice flying out of the sky like a raging wildcat, yet with the ethereal beauty of a lynx on its prey. He responded by swirling quickly out of the way, but it was no use as Alice changed course mid-air and dropped to the side, only an inch away from him. Her stone arm flew out as she went on the offensive. Instinctively, Jasper caught it before it hit him, but was quickly assaulted by another blow which met his midriff. He was too lost in the fight to feel it though. He kicked out, but he was too slow compared to Alice's hummingbird reflexes, and she jumped, landing in a crouch, a warning growl issuing from her lips. He saw the flash in her eyes as she foretold his moves, his every blow and strategy.

So he changed them.

He leapt to the side, but she followed him, stalking him until he jumped up, grabbing a tree branch and effortlessly hoisting himself up into its foliage. Alice followed him, barely disturbing the leaves with her presence. She swiped at him, but he dodged it, throwing a branch her way. She caught it and threw it back, though because of his position in the tree, he couldn't dodge it in time and the sheer force of it threw him off-balance and he fell out of the branches, cracking the ground with his landing. Instantly, he was back on his feet as Alice landed silently behind him. She reached over and pulled him to her, and for a wild second, Jasper though she was going to kiss him.

Instead she kicked out at him, but he dartly swiftly to the side, grabbing her leg and turning it until Alice fell onto her back. He leapt on top of her, keeping her arms down, but she swiftly pulled her legs up through his and kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him flying up above her, looking for a mad second like a gliding avenging angel. Alice rolled over as Jasper came back down - even a vampire had to obey the law of gravity - and smacked onto the ground. But he landed on his feet.

And then the dance began.

Alice ran, dodging every move and blow that was aimed her way, until it began to feel a bit more like their practised routine from last year. But it was wilder, more feral... more _primal_. This time... anything could happen.

Suddenly, Alice broke the dance, her hand flying out for Jasper. He caught it in his own and pulled her closer to him, their scents mingling in the wind. Alice's eyes were hard, untamed. Jasper was about to whisper, "Enough now..." when suddenly her eyes gleamed and she sunk her teeth into his arm. He winced, though her bite didn't pain him... in _that _way. He felt his senses aroused and he gasped.

His arm flew out as Alice skipped slowly around him, draping her arms over his shoulder almost lovingly and kicking him to the ground. Without a struggle he fell. She leant down and placed a slow, langourous kiss on his lips. Sparks flew between their lips as she pulled him to his feet. There were no winners... _they were equal_.

They could face anything.

Seeing the unspoken challenge, Emmett stepped forward. Jasper and Alice looked at one another as Emmett ran at them, testing this new-found alliance. They moved to either side, kicking Emmett's knee as Jasper held one arm and Alice the other. Jasper used his power to relax Emmett and they stood as they others also stepped forward.

It was Kate next, whose hands were raised, fully-charged, a warning glint in her eye. Alice foresaw what Kate was going to do and instantly became a blur, literally running circles around her. Jasper followed her lead. After a few seconds, Jasper and Alice stretched out their arms in unison and disarmed Kate, even as Garrett leaped at them. Jasper jumped out of the dust circle he and Alice were raising with their path, and tackled him to the ground as Alice dodged each electrical blow Kate tried to land on her. Alice leapt up, grabbing a large tree branch and brandishing it as a weapon, knocking Kate backwards as she twirled around Jasper who caught Kate from behind, as Alice fought Garrett. He landed a few blows, but nothing enough to stop the rapid force of nature that she was at that moment.

They were unstoppable, each moved in perfect syncronicity. They had found their strength.

Which was good, because they were going to need it.

Jasper would always look on that scar on his right arm with fondness, and remember it as the scar that marked when he and Alice had truly become equals in every way.

Suddenly, Alice released Garrett from her hold and stared into the trees, eyes wide with terror. She pointed ominously into the woods. "They're coming," she whispered huskily.

"They're coming _now_."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I update! Tis true, tis true... ;)

Raven. x


	5. Chapter Five: Flirting With Disaster

_Siren's Call_

_Chapter Five: Flirting With Disaster_

A/N: Hey, everyone. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. :) Sorry this has taken so damn long, but I am afraid I have exams on at the minute, so my updates will be a little slower than usual. Thanks for the PM's, etc., though. They make me feel loved... ;) So, this chapter is ze introduction of The Mini Evil One. TMEO... haha. Maria's not exactly mini or anything, but yeah... I can't decide who is more lethal, Maria or the Volturi. Although, after Breaking Dawn, I have to admit, I have a lot less respect for my Italian vamps. So, Maria pwnes the Volturi in my opinion. But meh, if you disagree, feel free to discuss this further in your review, and we can have debates... yay... Hmm, I might make a thread for that on my forum... xD

Anyway... stop! Chapter time... (Don't sue, MC Hammer)... xD

* * *

Maria smirked.

She lifted herself regally from the chair in which she sat, her fingers barely caressing the sides as she rose. Instantly, a tall vampire with dark brown hair and bright crimson eyes took her ivory hand in his, touching it lightly. He helped her down the few marbled stairs that led to her seat, until she came to stand in front of a crouched, shaking figure.

The figure trembled slightly as she barely skimmed her fingers across the naked flesh of the back of his neck, feeling the hairs stand on end with the coolness of her touch. She crouched down, her coal-black dress dripping onto the floor, rippling perfectly, as with a single finger on his chin, Maria drew the human's eyes up to meet hers.

She smiled, and felt the human's heart relax as he was taken in by her natural ability of seduction. "Shh..." she purred, kissing the young man's nose softly and moving to place a languishing kiss on his cheek. His bright blue eyes closed as he moaned quietly, and Maria sank her teeth into the supple flesh of his cheek. He hissed softly, pulling on her ebony locks, but Maria no longer noticed his frail struggles. She was lost in the feed, her eyes flickering brightly as her thirst was sated, and her eyes were a bright and lively scarlet once more, the black reduced to just her pupils.

Maria let the human fall limply onto the floor. She rose, the folds of her dress falling back against her slight, slender curves, as with disinterest, she wiped her mouth. Almost delicately, she drew a painted finger across her lips, and then looked with nonchalant disdain onto the corpse before her.

She clicked softly, the sound echoing throughout the dark room. "Clean that up," Maria said, each word even, crisp and quiet, barely a command, more a question. Yet at her words, three crimson-eyed vampires stepped out of the shadows, and in a flash, the boy's body was gone as if it had never been.

Maria softly called out into the shadows. "Fabian..."

A figure stepped from the background into the forefront.

Fabian's face was drawn. He was not morose, just not naturally inclined to smile, unless in the heat of the hunt, when draining his victim's life from their bodies. Then would he show his perfect, even, predatory teeth. He certainly did not, at first glance, appear as threatening or as dangerous as most of Maria's guard, but in reality he was probably the most lethal of them all. That was why Maria held him in such high regard. He had the ability to inflict insurmountable pain and suffering onto any creature, human or vampire. Not just a psychic illusion of pain, either, like another Volturi vampire he had heard tell of. It was the real deal; a true hit to the body.

Maria danced over to him, trailing her hand around his shoulder, coming to rest on his upper arms. He felt her smaller body pressed against the back of his, and felt a low purr resound deep in his throat. Maria whispered into his ear, her breath tickling the skin with its coolness. "You know our plan?"

He nodded, gulping back the venom pooling in his throat from the pleasure of her proximity.

Maria smiled wickedly. "Then go."

"When will you be joining us?" Fabian asked, his voice husky. He gasped aloud as Maria nipped at his ear, and giggled.

"Soon."

* * *

"They're coming _now._"

Instantly, Garrett—who had been thrown to the ground by Alice—leapt to his feet, gracefully rising to his full height, his teeth bared. He moved to the side, keeping Kate behind him, and moved to stand guard in front of Alice, side-by-side with Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Rosalie hissed quietly, partly with indignation that the men thought it was their job to protect the women and partly because of the oncoming threat. She moved to stand a little further forward than Emmett.

Edward could make out her thoughts clearly; _Anyone who comes within a two metre radius of my family is as good as ash._

He grinned at the sheer murderous tone of her thoughts, and though he would never admit it out loud, he was glad the fierce vampiress was on _their _side.

Alice seemed to share the sentiments of her sister with regard to the men protecting them, and rolled her eyes, leaping over to her sister's side. Kate followed suit, shooting a reproving glare Garrett's way. Jasper, Garrett and Emmett all contemplated arguing with this position, but Edward surreptitiously shook his head. Judging by their thoughts, they were in no mood to negotiate. They were utterly determined beyond all argument; they would not be coddled.

Jasper eyed the three women. He was impressed. The countenance of all three was identical; each one set in their ferocious determination and unwavering offensive stances. The image of their comradeship brought to Jasper's mind an image of the three Fates of Greek mythology. The controllers of death, the three sisters. Though _these_ sisters were by no means old, haggard crones. They were beautiful in their destruction, each promising a long, cruel death to any that threatened their family.

"Alice," Rosalie hissed, her eyes still set straight ahead, into the forest. "Where are they?"

Alice's eyes narrowed. "They've stopped. There was two of them... but now there are three."

Jasper tensed, coming to stand behind Alice, poised to strike out at any foolish vampire who dared to lay a hand on her.

He felt Alice stiffen as her head whipped to the side, her golden eyes wide. "Jazz..."

Jasper's eyebrows creased as he caught the scent, and when he did, it nearly knocked him sideways — which was a remarkable feat for a vampire. Even after all these years, he still recognised it; that undeniable scent of danger, seduction and death all wrapped up into one. Maria did not smell like anything recognisable that could compare to any other aromas — her scent merely served to evoke emotions. Mainly a sense of being threatened.

It had him completely paralysed, even as he spotted the imposing vampiress emerging from the forest. It seemed like she had just melded out from the foliage, her movements were so fluid and rapid. Her hands curled, her slender fingers a warning. If she chose to, she could attack before any of them could blink.

Jasper's breath was stuck in his throat, but he managed to stop his whirling mind and frantic emotions in their tracks long enough to form one thought. _Protect Alice._

But before Jasper could even move, Emmett had leapt to the forefront, standing brashly in front of Alice, not even crouched in a defensive posture. Just his sheer size was enough to stop a vampire in their tracks. His face was hardened and serious — _deathly _serious.

"You'll never touch them. _Any_ of them. You'll have to get through me first. I mean it." And he really did. Emmett was the ultimate defender, the champion of the Cullen family.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" Maria said, her voice sharp as a thousand knives. She cocked an ebony eyebrow, a clear challenge.

Jasper heard it, and realised instantly that Maria wasn't going to attack. She was just testing the waters, seeing what she would have to come up against when she finally did make her move on them. Jasper silently willed Emmett not to back down, then instantly rebuked himself. There was absolutely no way in hell _Emmett Cullen _was going to back down from a challenge. The mere thought of it was laughable. Besides, just feeling Emmett's steadfast determination, Jasper knew that Emmett would defend all of them to the hilt, as he always had done, and would always continue to do so.

Emmett inclined his head the tiniest bit, "We _will_," he said, accepting Maria's unspoken test.

Maria smirked, and Emmett's eyes narrowed. Jasper could see Emmett's huge muscles tense, as Maria moved. But she turned away from them, raising her hand and beckoning to someone they could not see. Then she began to run.

Emmett did not relax until her scent had gone far enough away that he could no longer see, smell or hear her. Then he turned back to the family, and his forehead creased as he realised just how small and vulnerable Alice looked, when compared to someone like Maria, who positively radiated _danger_. Emmett knew, of course, that Alice was not at all weak, but he could not help the brotherly protectiveness that flared up within him, and he leaned down to engulf Alice in one of his trademark bear hugs. Jasper just looked on, fully aware and incredibly thankful for the defensive feelings Emmett had for his sister.

Alice whispered, "Thank you, Emmett," She felt, for once, completely _safe_, with Emmett embracing her, and Jasper standing close enough to touch beside them.

"Anytime, sis," Emmett said, seriously, with a small, reassuring smile on his lips.

Alice gave a little, dimpled smile, as over Emmett's shoulder, she saw Jasper's eyes closed as he heaved a sigh, looking truly relieved for the first time in days, and Alice realised that her thanks to Emmett were for that as well.

But there was something else for them to worry about.

Jasper suddenly remembered the wordless command Maria had issued before she had disappeared into the trees. The image evoked a sharp memory. It was a clear signal.

_Advance. Attack._

Jasper's eyes widened, and he shot to the space in front of Alice just as Emmett released her. Jasper put his hands behind his back, clasping her arms, just so he could reassure himself she was there. Emmett recognised the manoeuver and did the same with Rosalie, alert for any sign of danger. Rosalie peered out from behind his shoulder, and it looked more like she was his foundation — his strength — more than he was her protector. The image was empowering; the male and female hunters working together in perfect synchronicity, and Jasper realised he needed Alice to be _his_ foundation, and that meant being at her side, rather than in front of her, blocking her ability to move.

Still keeping hold of one of her arms, he swivelled around to her side, and she looked up at him, love and respect evident in her eyes. She grasped his hand tightly, her stance shifting minutely to become offensive as her eyes burned into the surroundings.

Suddenly, Jasper felt a sharp burning sensation travel up from his chest. It felt like it was scorching his throat, setting him ablaze from the inside. His eyes widened, as did Alice's when she realised what was happening. A primal growl emerged from her throat, and she clutched at his shirt, stopping him from falling to the ground. Jasper resisted the urge to cry out. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him defeated. _Never._

Emmett noticed Jasper's pain, and roared, leaping at the unseen enemy. Fabian suddenly crashed out from the bushes, his gait lethal. His brow was furrowed in intense concentration. It was clear _he_ was the one inflicting pain on Jasper, and Emmett consequently tackled him to the ground. Instantly, Jasper's agony abated as Fabian's attention was diverted.

Another vampire appeared, emanating from the opposite side of the clearing. His face was set in determination, and focused completely on Jasper. Edward could hear the thoughts of the two vampires bouncing around the meadow.

The one whose eyes were set on Jasper was thinking, _The mistress said to take the blond empath alive. But oh, how I would love to kill him..._

But the other, who was currently wrestling with Emmett was thinking, _Get off of me! No, Rueben, what are you doing... what are you thinking, you stupid animal?! Capture, not kill! The mistress demands it! Fool... ah, my arm!_

Rueben, the new vampire, seemed unable to control himself. His crimson eyes glinted eerily, and he leapt. Alice's eyes hardened as she turned, ready to defend her mate, but before she could, Esme shot out from her position at Carlisle's side, placing herself directly between Rueben and Alice.

Esme growled, loud and fierce, the brash and harsh sound echoing all around. It seemed ridiculous that such a sound could emanate from Esme's small frame and from between her heart-shaped, cherry-coloured lips, but most people tended to forget that Esme was the most protective of all of them. She was their mother, after all.

That was the trait which had been brought forward and intensified from her human life; that instinct of a mother to look after their children against all the odds. Against whatever adversities they faced. As the saying went; a mother's love never dies.

Ergo, a vampire mother's love was iron-strong in its intensity. And Esme was no ordinary mother.

Esme Cullen was no ordinary vampire, either. She rarely fought, but when she did, she fought hard. She fought with love, compassion and fierce protectiveness, and that made her a powerful opponent when provoked.

The hiss that came from her throat would have stopped even _Emmett_ in his tracks.

At it, Rueben flinched, and the murderous tint in his eyes appeared to fade. He still seemed intent on capturing Jasper, however.

But Carlisle had sprung, coming to land beside Esme. The usually calm vampire's temper had been irreversibly provoked. Anyone who threatened his dearest Esme and his children would suffer his rage — and Carlisle's anger was not something to be taken lightly. The others formed a barrier behind them, showing the two vampires their united front.

Emmett had thrown Fabian across the clearing, his marbled body cracking a tree in two with the force with which it hit the trunk. The enemy vampires exchanged glances, before deciding the best course of action was retreat. Maria would no doubt be angry, but at least they would live to fight another day. Edward saw that there was no doubt in either one's minds; they knew if they continued to fight they would be defeated.

"We'll settle this later," Fabian hissed at Emmett. That stupid, brainless vampire had humiliated him — and he would pay the price for his folly. Emmett's eyes narrowed. They would have a personal score to settle in battles to come.

Rueben just glared past Alice and Esme at Jasper. He promised himself he would take in this renegade vampire personally, and drag him, writhing and screaming, to Maria's feet.

Reluctantly, they both turned and fled away into the forest. Emmett and Garrett both growled, seeming intent on following them, but Edward shook his head. "Don't. Their thoughts say to retreat, but that vampire, Fabian, could easily disable you with those powers of his if you choose to pursue them."

Emmett was averse to accepting this, but he knew his brother was right. He just couldn't stand that smug look on the vampire's face, and a good beating should rectify that. But right then he had other things to worry about; namely protecting his family.

Emmett glanced at Alice, whose face was still wearing an expression of intense rage. How dare that vampire injure Jasper? And without even using any physical strength, the coward. Alice gritted her teeth. Her vision where Jasper was writhing in pain from this vampire — Fabian — and his accursed ability had not yet come to pass. She would ensure it would not.

Alice glanced at Jasper, who still seemed a little shaken from the memory of the pain. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing the hollow of his neck gently, her lips barely touching his scarred skin as her hand stroked over his chiselled face.

As she looked out into the forest over Jasper's shoulder, she promised herself that she would do whatever it took to protect him.

Even if it meant giving her own life.

She would never let that Jane-esque _thing _touch _her_ Jasper. She would never let him be in that much pain again. Alice had seen the paralysing fear in Jasper's eyes when Maria had stepped into the clearing. How dare she? Alice's rage was fuelled.

She would personally ensure that Maria got _precisely _what was coming to her.

Something that preferably involved a _lot _of both dismemberment and fire.

* * *

A/N: Well, I quite liked writing this chapter. Hehe. Go Alice. And um, Esme. And uh, Carlisle. And Emmett. Just basically, go the Cullens. :)

Anyway, please review, because I really like hearing what you guys think of this story so far. And it makes me smile every time I see an alert in my inbox. And of course, if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. :)

Lots of lahve, Raven. x


	6. Chapter Six: Aftershock

_Siren's Call_

_Chapter Six: Aftershock_

A/N: Right, well here's the next chapter, and also the extra Kate/Garrett fluffy goodness that I promised. It's buried in there... you know, nestled away like a bonus easter egg on a DVD. Lol. Anyway, again, guys, thanks very much for all the reviews, PM's and stuff like that. It's nice to know that people are enjoying this story, and I still grin like a loony everytime I get an alert in my inbox. :)

* * *

After the almost-battle, the Cullens — plus Kate and Garrett — all felt a little shaken. Jasper could feel the tumultuous emotions running through all of them, and he was afraid that his own fragile nerves were affecting them even more. He just couldn't dispel the memory of that overwhelming, all-consuming pain. He was convinced that had it continued for even a moment longer, he would have exploded into flames. He could remember, with perfect clarity, the agonising scorching within him, dancing like daggers over his skin, inside his stomach, all around him, rising up to devour him...

Jasper closed his eyes, swallowing dryly.

Even though they had all been united, combined their strength to become one unstoppable force... Jasper had felt vulnerable. Isolated in the terrible pain. He had been torn asunder from the rest of his family, from his Alice. He had thought, for a single, fleeting second — truly believed with every fibre of his being — that he was going to die. That his existence would be snuffed out as easily as a candle flame, and that Jasper Hale would be no more.

Jasper didn't want to admit it, but for that second, he had been truly afraid. Not just afraid to die, but afraid to _leave_. To leave Alice. He found slight comfort in the knowledge that she would not be alone, that their family would always be there for her... but that was the thing Jasper feared above all other things. To be parted forever from Alice, the woman who had waltzed into his life and captured his heart — what was left of it — and forever held it in her beautiful elfin hands. Jasper had spent a large majority of his time with the Cullens studying philosophy, and he truly believed that he would be damned to Hell for his sins. He had come to believe that a long time ago.

He was _afraid._ Jasper accepted this, even revelling in it, for it proved that there was still a small part of him that clung to humanity. That human side of him feared Hell.

Jasper knew, however, that whatever happened to his body, the Devil would never truly take his soul. His human soul, his vampiric soul... _any_ soul he might have belonged to Alice. He might have to pay for a multitude of unforgivable sins when he died for the final time, but the thing he feared was being without her. Jasper would take any amount of pain and suffering to avoid that.

Jasper Hale was not perfect. He had his flaws, and they were many, no matter who might be blind to them. But one thing he could truly say without remorse or embarrassment, was that he was whole-hearted in his love for Alice. His love was the only thing about him that was completely flawless. It would never waver in its intensity, and it would never die.

So Jasper was filled with hope, and banished his thoughts of pain for the moment.

Alice took his hand, and together, they all ran back to the house. They were alert for any signs that the opposing vampires might have backtracked, but there were none. Maria, Fabian and Rueben had fled, at least for the minute.

The Olympic covens entered the relative comfort of the Cullen house, and Alice shut the door behind them, leaning against it, her forehead pressed against the cool wood. It seemed so frail, so useless. How could anyone be deterred from entering by such a flimsy barrier, human or not? Alice wondered with a sigh.

Jasper stood behind her, and hooked his arms around her waist. She leant back into his embrace, breathing in his heady scent without much thought, just letting it relax her muscles. Maria had been _so_ close. What if she had just... reached out and _taken_ him? Alice honestly couldn't say for certain that she would have been able to stop her, no matter how invulnerable the Cullen family looked on the outside. Would she have been strong enough; fast enough?

Alice tightened her grip on Jasper's arms, and, sensing her anxiety, he used his power to calm her, pressing his lips to her neck and passing through waves of peace with his empathic touch. She turned in his hold, meeting his turbulent golden eyes. Alice had barely glanced into them before they melded into crimson sunset and she was rocked by another vision.

She had seen this before. The black Harley, the flash of crimson. But this time it was longer.

_Alice could smell the oil, hear the gutteral roar of the machine as the mechanics whirred, the friction of the wheel against the tar crackling in her ears. She looked up, seeing the woman astride the motorbike. The raw power of the Harley was nothing to the vibes emanating from the vampiress riding it. She was in complete command of the machine beneath her, her hands curled around the handlebars. She smirked, her ebony locks billowing out behind her as she thrust the Harley forward, kicking up the dust in the road with the sheer speed._

_Maria rode out along the freeway, and Alice saw her speeding past a sign. _

_You are now leaving Forks._

_Come back soon._

Alice emerged from the throes of her vision, and realised that her hands were trembling. She stilled them, but not before Jasper noticed. His forehead creased, and his lips pulled down into a frown. Jasper pulled her in close. Alice whispered into his ear, "She's leaving." Jasper let out a relieved breath, but Alice did not relax. "But she'll come back."

Jasper looked at Alice's wide eyes, brushing back a lock of her hair as she continued shakily, "She won't stop... not until someone stops her."

"We _will_ stop her," Jasper said in a firm, yet placating tone.

Alice said nothing, hiding her face from Jasper's eyes as she lay her head against his chest.

She could not revel in their partial victory. It would not last.

The battle had yet to begin.

* * *

Maria roared with disapproval.

Her sharp nails swiped across Rueben's face, marring the skin, but unable to draw blood since there was none in the veins beneath. Rueben accepted his mistress's anger with contrition. He did not plead for her mercy, or submit useless excuses. He knew his mistress saw that as weakness, and weak vampires had to be destroyed. Fabian stood beside him, his gaze also downcast.

"What happened?" Maria hissed, her voice crude and sharp. She glared at both of them. It was Fabian who answered.

"We were outnumbered, Mistress," he said quietly.

Maria let out a cry, "You were outnumbered? You have the power to bring a vampire to their knees, burn them to cinders from the inside out, and you dare to tell me you were _outnumbered_?!"

"There are no excuses, Mistress. We were unprepared; they would have destroyed us," Fabian added.

Maria turned the full force of her scarlet eyes onto Fabian. He physically recoiled from the strength of her glare. "I do not tolerate failure," Maria hissed, each word crisply pronounced. Fabian felt a cold chill of fear run through him. Would she kill him? He could fight... but Fabian knew he would not fight her. She was graceful as she was lethal — he could not bring himself to harm such fluid perfection. He served her... worshipped her. He would die for her, if that was her wish.

Maria stepped closer to him, the floorboards of the abandoned house they had holed up in barely creaking beneath her fairy-light steps. She raised Fabian's chin with a finger, forcing his eyes to once again meet hers. The anger in them had somewhat abated, but she surveyed him with a cold stare, seemingly searching his face for something. Her eyes narrowed minutely, but she sighed, dropping her finger.

"Next time," she said quietly, still holding his gaze. "You will not fail."

Fabian nodded swiftly, but she had already turned her head to look at Rueben, who was staring at her with unbridled adoration clear in his vibrant ruby eyes.

"Will you?" Maria asked silkily.

"No, Mistress," Rueben whispered, reverence in each word.

The corner of Maria's lips turned upwards. "Good."

The intensity of her eyes abated and she turned, going to the locked door. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob. "Come," she said, before twisting it, carefully controlling her strength so she merely opened the door, instead of tearing the handle clean off.

Fabian and Rueban were hot on her heels. She crossed the yard in the blink of an eye, heading for the road. Her eyes glinted as they fell on the black Harley. She turned back to Rueban and Fabian. "Run back."

They nodded, with a curt: "Yes, Mistress." Then they were blurs, disappearing in the direction of the forest, where they could run at a vampiric speed without fear of being spotted — and maybe get a decent hunt on the way home.

Maria took a little more time appraising her vehicle. She ran her hand almost lovingly over the leather seat, smirking. She swung her leg over and kick-started the ignition, her cruel laugher mingling with the wind as the dust kicked up from the road, and she sped away.

She saw the sign as she drove past; _You are now leaving Forks. Come back soon._

"Oh, don't worry, darlin'. I'll come back, and when I do, you're coming home with me."

Her laughter rang out louder, the mezzo-soprano tone sounding like a thousand broken bells ringing in discord.

"Where you belong."

* * *

Garrett looked over at Alice and Jasper, embracing. His brow furrowed. _How could this one vampire shake up a whole coven like this? _He knew the tale, of course. Jasper had spent one night imparting to he and Kate precisely what Maria was capable of, which invariably included an account of his life as it had been before Alice. Garrett felt his hand curl into a fist, even just remembering.

Kate reached out for his other hand, sensing the tension in his body. He sought comfort from her warmth. Not her physical warmth... just the tenderness that she seemed to exude in buckets. It was one of the things he had noticed about the golden-eyed covens. They were all so compassionate. None more so than Kate, though Garrett smiled wanly. He _was _a little biased.

Kate looked up at him, those tawny eyes that had captivated him from the outset still held as much power now as they did then. Absently, he reached out, trailing a finger from the alabaster skin of her cheek down to her jaw.

"Do you think we really won, Katie?" Garrett whispered under his breath.

Kate leant in, out of earshot of the still-embracing Alice and Jasper. Her breath tickled his ear, but it was shaky. "No, Garrett. I don't," she said sadly.

Her gaze turned downcast. She looked so solemn. Garrett didn't like that despairing look on _her_ face. Hers were the kind of features that should be alight with joy; when they were she looked so... angelic. Garrett pulled her in, seeing exactly why Alice and Jasper were merely holding each other and nothing more.

Sometimes, they just needed to be together, to feel safe.

Garrett understood that, as he held Kate close, breathing in the scent from her corn-coloured hair.

* * *

Alice looked up at Jasper, glancing behind him at the clock. She didn't realise how much time had passed. Kate and Garrett were standing nearby, mirroring their stance. Alice felt a smile touch her lips. They really were so well-suited to one another, even though when they had first met the phrase _chalk and cheese _came to mind.

Alice looked around the living room from her vantage point in Jasper's arms. Edward was gone; probably to see Bella. Alice didn't blame him one bit. If it were her, she'd want to be with the one she loved as well. Carlisle and Esme were gone too, though if Alice strained her ears, she could hear them talking upstairs in Carlisle's study. She stopped listening, giving them their privacy. She rolled her eyes as she heard the noises coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room. No prizes for guessing what _they _were doing. Though, again, Alice couldn't blame them. There was still a sense of fear among them all. They had no idea what kind of numbers Maria would bring with her when she returned.

She had a whole army of newborns at her disposal; if Jasper's experiences were anything to go by.

Jasper noticed Alice's thoughtful expression, and he brought a hand from her waist, reaching up to entwine it in her short locks. "What are you thinking, doll?" he murmured, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Nothing, honey," Alice whispered, cradling his head in both her arms. "Don't worry about it."

He looked up, and Alice met his eyes, noticing the amount of onyx within them. "Do you need to hunt, Jazz?" she asked, and at the question, realised just how thirsty she was as well. Her throat felt like dry tinder being set alight, but the fire was only smouldering, not all-consuming.

Jasper looked a little reluctant, but Alice sighed. "Jazz, we have to hunt _sometime_. We need to be at the fullest strength we can be before..." She couldn't finish the sentence out loud, but Jasper knew what she meant. _Before Maria comes back._

"I know," said Jasper, sighing. "I just... I don't like the thought of going out into the forest and only being focused on the hunt. It's easier for one of them to get the jump on us."

"That's a risk we'll have to take," whispered Alice. "We can't just sit here, scared that a whole army of newborns are suddenly going to march onto our doorstep."

Jasper conceded, releasing Alice, and instead took a firm hold of her hand. Garrett witnessed this exchange, and, with a quick glance at Kate, said, "Want us to come with you? Just in case... well, you know."

"Thanks," said Alice gratefully, exchanging a smile with Kate.

"Come on," said Alice, flicking her head towards the open window. Garrett grinned wickedly, "I like your style."

Alice and Jasper both laughed in symphonic motion. "Who needs doors?" Alice winked.

"Who, indeed?" mused Kate, airily, earning a short, tinkling laugh from Alice.

Together, the four vampires leapt out of the window, heading straight for the forest.

* * *

All four returned in better spirits than they had been when they left, their eyes glinting a bright gold and their hunger sated for the moment. Garrett playfully ruffled Alice's hair and she swiped at him, laughing.

Emmett and Rosalie were curled up on the couch when they entered. "Where have you lot been?" Emmett said, half-indignantly, half-playfully, as he stroked Rosalie's arm. She hummed contentedly, her eyes closed, in a state of rest. Her eyes flickered open at Jasper's suggestive tone, "Satisfying our... hunger. What about you?"

Rosalie scowled, but Emmett laughed. "Same."

Alice wrinkled her nose, "Ugh. Thanks for that lovely visual, Em."

"Anytime, little sis," Emmett said, kissing Rosalie's neck before he got to his feet. He anticipated Alice's questioning glance, and jerked his head upwards. "Carlisle and Esme are still upstairs, and Edward's still over at Bella's house. _Big_ surprise there," he said, rolling his eyes, though a smile played on his lips.

"Indeed," Jasper said, wryly amused. Alice smirked up at him, but reached up and tenderly stroked his jaw. She seemed to close in on his face for a second, but soon refocused on the room. She looked out of the glass wall at the back of the room, and frowned distractedly.

Emmett noticed, and asked, "Alice? What is it?"

Alice's frown disappeared. "Nothing, just... no, it's alright."

Emmett looked doubtful, but nodded. "Okay."

All of a sudden, Alice's sight went hazy, and then dulled, going completely black. For a split-second, she thought she had gone blind, but then realised she was having a vision, and relaxed, but only slightly. A vision where she couldn't see wasn't exactly rainbows and sunshine, after all.

_She couldn't see. Her vision was completely black. The air around her was thick with dust, she could smell the humidity, feel the dust lining her throat uncomfortably. The room was silent, until Alice heard a sharp metallic bang, like a door being slammed shut. _

_The blindfold was ripped off._

The vision ended abruptly. Alice gritted her teeth. She tried to go back into the vision, to see what appeared when the blindfold came off, but she couldn't. Alice quickly relayed what she had seen to the others, who were looking on anxiously.

"What does it mean, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no idea," Alice whispered. She didn't want to think about it, either. Whatever it did mean... it could only be bad. Instinctively, she leaned closer into Jasper. Sometimes she wished she wasn't the one with the visions. It was true, some of the things she had seen... they were beautiful. Jasper, to name but one. If it hadn't been for the visions, she would never have found the beautiful, broken soldier from her dreams. But it was times like this; when the visions were fragmented... destructive... it was heartbreaking.

Alice sometimes wondered how she could handle it. But then Jasper's arms tightened even more around her, as if in answer to her question.

As the others spoke over her head, Alice hid a secret smile. She had Jasper.

The first stretch was over. They had tested the waters, caught a glimpse of their opponents' abilities. Unsettled each other. But it was only the beginning.

For now, all they could do was wait. There was no point in seeking out trouble, because trouble would invariably find them.

Jasper's hand clasped Alice's gently, giving it a minute squeeze as Garrett and Emmett joked in the background. Rosalie and Kate's tinkling laughter mingled into the horseplay. Alice heard it as a peaceful melody as she closed her eyes.

_Hold on to me, Jasper._

Jasper's arms clasped her firmly.

_Thank you._

He kissed the top of her head softly. _I love you._

_I love you, too._

* * *

A/N: Well, thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated, adored and always replied to. :) And oh my Jasper, guys... I just finished reading the travesty that is 'My Immortal' (the infamously bad HP fanfic, for those of you who don't know) so I apologise if it rubbed off on me and there were spelling/grammar errors and stuff. Though I did proof-read it three times just to be sure... wouldn't want Siren's Call to go all 'OmGz tuttallee goffik gaiz..." on me. ;)

Raven. x


	7. Chapter Seven: Spirited Away

_Siren's Call_

_Chapter Seven: Spirited Away_

A/N: Well thank the penguin gods, the exams are finally OVER. :) Unfortunately, that means I'm back in full time education for another four bloody weeks until the summer... :(

Either way, means I did have time to write this possibly a little sooner, but instead I watched all four seasons of Criminal Minds. C'est la vie. ;) The last chapter got less reviews than other ones... I'm wondering if that means you guys like action and cliffhangers more? Lol. 'Tis true, though, reviews equal muse juice. Muse juice equals writing motivation which, duh, equals updates. So, your choice. To review, or not to review, that is the question. ;)

Right, now, this chapter. Read and be sated my ravenous readers... :)

* * *

The waiting was sheer tedium, coupled with overwhelming anxiety. The combination was a strange one.

Jasper had been relentlessly on edge from the strange mix of emotions that now constantly surrounded him. He felt like he had been hit by a thousand trains repeatedly, and they kept turning back, hurtling towards him again, looking for more. But he didn't have any more to give. Jasper felt drained, utterly hopeless, and it was constant. He had _no_ respite from the turbulent atmosphere that the Cullen household now emanated, the discontent radiating in waves. He felt the pressure and the tension like a physical force, bearing down upon him, and he didn't know how much longer he could support its weight.

He felt tired, all the time. The only thing he could do was try to be strong for Alice. She needed him now more than ever before, and Jasper felt like he _owed_ it to her to be strong. Maria was _his_ mistake from the past. He felt guilty every time he glanced Alice's way, wondering how on earth he had ever fallen for Maria's twisted, false perfection. She had beguiled him with languid, silky words, and he had fallen for it. Jasper berated himself. Maria had robbed him of his innocence, his _life_. Every scar adorning his body was a constant reminder of that fact. Now she had come to rob him of the only thing he now held most dear.

Alice was Maria's polar opposite. While Maria's beauty was striking, it was harsh and tempestuous, dark and shadowed, as if her aura was a cloud of black, choking smoke. Alice was subtle in her effortless perfection. She was delicate, not overbearing. A simple, yet unutterably flawless, beauty. When she smiled, Jasper felt her aura as a warm burst of sunshine, a warm and comforting bubble surrounding him.

Alice was innocent, as Maria was sinister.

Alice was good for Jasper, in the same measure that Maria was bad for him.

* * *

They had sent Seth home. He had been hiding out in the Cullens' house during the last confrontation with Maria, but they could not risk that the next time she would come straight to the house. Despite Seth's insistent protestations, he was still a fourteen-year-old boy. He had argued that he could hold his own in battle — "Didn't I prove that in the fight with that red-haired vampire that was after Bella?!" — but even so, if the Cullens were honest, they just didn't want Seth to get hurt. Emmett, especially, was unusually protective of the young werewolf. Jacob and Sam had intervened, overruling what Seth wanted and stating it was far too dangerous for him.

The vampires seemed relieved, but oxymoronically, they were also far more tense. One less person to worry about protecting, that was true, but also meant there was one less person to help defend.

Jasper sighed. Why did everything seem to contradict itself lately?

While these morose thoughts passed through his head, Jasper clutched Alice's hand. She was standing next to him on the balcony that overlooked the front of the house. Behind them, the French doors that led back into their bedroom were wide open, the flimsy silken curtains billowing out in the soft breeze that surrounded them. Alice stroked the top of his hand with a light and reassuring caress. Jasper turned to view her profile. Alice's head was tilted upwards, her eyes closed as she breathed in the scents of the outdoors. There was just the right amount of sun so that her skin seemed to glow a little brighter than usual, but she did not glitter like a diamond for any passing cars to spot like a lighthouse beacon. Her long, ebony eyelashes fluttered open as her topaz eyes came to rest on Jasper.

They seemed infinitely more ancient than they had been only a few weeks before.

Jasper frowned slightly, and Alice's eyes flickered in understanding, before her gaze turned back to the world just outside of their little bubble. Jasper raised his other hand, his touch almost hesitant as he stroked her cheek, his hand resting against the ivory, faintly shining skin. She leaned instinctually into his touch, sighing, the sound soft as a whisper.

"Why is this happening, Jasper? Why us... why _now_?"

Jasper couldn't answer. He didn't know — and that simple fact was killing him.

Alice turned inwards, facing the house, and pressed her palms to the top of the iron-wrought balcony, tilting her head backwards. Jasper sensed her emotions. She was hopeful. Hopeful that Maria was gone for good. But her hope was tainted with sadness. She knew it was futile to wish for that. Jasper noticed the slight downward curve of her lips, and he frowned. _Why_ was he letting Maria hurt her? _She's not even here, and she's still hurting us._

Jasper shook his head the tiniest fraction, and after a few seconds of inward musings, suddenly a wry smile touched his lips. Alice caught his look, and her forehead creased a fraction, her eyes questioning. Jasper's eyes twinkled, and he hooked an arm around Alice's waist. In one swift motion, he pulled her to him, his other hand firmly entwined in hers, in a standard waltz position.

Alice giggled, and Jasper's heart shivered contentedly. He could still inspire happiness in her, and that lifted his spirits immeasurably. Those feelings triggered his empathic ability without any conscious thought on his part, and spread them to those around him. The whole house was given a little lift, and Jasper didn't want to reign it in like he usually did. They needed a moment of carefree joyfulness in the midst of unhappiness.

Jasper took control, spinning Alice around in a light, perfectly manoeuvred turn. His smile grew wider as she spun back towards him, falling gracefully into his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck and they turned to the strains of music only they could hear.

"What's brought all this on?" Alice asked, laughing.

Jasper didn't answer, he just kissed her, lightly, at the corner of her mouth. Alice weaved her fingers into his soft blond hair, exhaling with a pleasurable moan.

"Well, if this is what happens, I think we should be in fear for our lives more often," Alice quipped, moving her hands downwards from Jasper's hair, stroking down his taut back and wrapping her arms around his hips, resting her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

The sky overhead began to darken as the sunlight dwindled, and twilight closed in on the daytime.

* * *

Downstairs, Edward had only just returned from Bella's house. Bella had wanted to know if Alice was alright, frantic with worry for her best friend. Edward had stayed as long as it had taken to reassure Bella they would be okay, before going back to the Cullen house. He had wanted to stay and protect Bella, but Esme and Carlisle had spoken to him, attempting to dissuade him from that notion by reasoning with him that Maria had no idea who Bella was, and that he need not be concerned for her safety. Indeed, it would only raise suspicion if Edward stayed in that area, just in case Maria had left any spies behind. Edward being there might cast Bella into unnecessary danger, and with that logic, he had consented to leave her at home, with a promise from the werewolves that they would ensure her protection.

Alice and Jasper had curled up together on the couch for a little while, half-watching a movie to distract themselves: some Hollywood moneymaking, clichéd love triangle where the plot was clearly obvious from the first five minutes. They weren't really paying attention, they were mostly lost in each other, Jasper keeping their suspension from reality alive with his power.

Esme looked on at the couple fondly. They were the last two to join their family, but became an integral part of it nevertheless. Nothing would be the same without them — Esme didn't want to imagine what their family would be like if they weren't there. _Family_ would be the wrong term, anyway. Esme felt a soft hand on her lower back, and turned to see Carlisle looking questioningly at her. She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips, and pushed a lock of blond hair back from his forehead. As she did so, her hand froze on Carlisle's skin. He frowned, and Esme's head whipped to the side, towards a partially open window.

Carlisle followed her gaze and his eyes widened. He smelled it too. It was the scent of an unfamiliar vampire, and it was close. Edward heard their thoughts and muttered, "How far away?"

Esme whispered in a fear-imbued voice, "The wind is strong. Could be as far away as twenty miles, but I'm not sure."

Edward nodded, going over to rouse Alice and Jasper from their private, almost trance-like state. He muttered lowly to them, and instantly they were alert, Jasper's posture rigid and Alice's equally tense. Edward growled instinctively as he caught another scent. He ran over to the window at vampiric speed, and looked out. He remembered this scent. It was the vampire who had a power like Jane's. He vaguely recalled his name: _Fabian_. The vampire whose scent he didn't recognise had vanished. Edward turned back and hissed, "It's Maria's guard. They're back. The one who causes physical pain, too," he added, with a warning glance at Jasper, who nodded stiffly, anger flashing through his eyes at the remembered slight on his person. He couldn't bring himself to even think the words almost defeat. The euphemism was a thousand times better, though pride may be a sin, Jasper _couldn't_ admit it to himself. Alice noticed the tenseness of his posture, and consequently tightened her grip on his hand.

All three Cullen children's heads turned as Carlisle growled lowly. He looked back towards them, his posture becoming defensive. "I can smell another. I don't recognise its scent, either."

Jasper's eyes narrowed, and his grasp on Alice tightened. "It's started. She's brought the whole guard."

"Let's not go that far," said Emmett, who had appeared from downstairs, Rosalie in tow. "As far as we know, there's what... three?"

Jasper looked at him, his face grave. "I know how she works. She's sussed us out, gauged our defensive strength, and now she's back. And trust me, we merit the whole guard."

Alice frowned, and closed her eyes. She spoke calmly, like she had before her visions had changed. "I can't see it all... it's not as clear as it usually is."

Jasper turned to her, taking both her hands in his. He looked sideways, at Garrett, Emmett and Edward. He didn't need to say anything, they nodded, and went to a different window around the lounge, looking out from different angles of the house like immortal sentries. Jasper refocused on Alice, and spoke quietly, "Just relax, doll. Breathe in, calm yourself down. We need you to try and see clearly. Tell me what they're going to do."

Alice complied, and Jasper noted the deep and even rise and fall of her chest as she took in relaxing breaths. Jasper tried to send out waves of peace, even though his own emotions were at present sharp as a knife and just as edgy.

Alice saw the pinprick of light at the far corner of her mind's eye growing, expanding to become a large picture. It was still blurry, and disjointed, like a series of photographs rather than a moving video. She saw shapes moving in the darkness, lots of shapes... and eyes. Crimson eyes. They were hungry for mayhem, itching for violence.

She opened her eyes, and looked into Jasper's golden ones, steadying herself within his gaze. "You're right," she whispered, not trusting herself to speak with a louder volume. "It's the whole guard. And some of them are newborns."

Jasper bristled visibly at her words, and raised his voice so all in the room could hear him. "Emmett, you go around the back. Deal with the newborns there. Carlisle, Esme, help him. Edward, we'll need your agility to deal with some of the more experienced guard. We need to try and keep the element of surprise for as long as possible."

The two Cullen boys nodded. Jasper glanced towards Kate, and nodded her way. "Kate, I need you to try and locate Fabian and disable him. Your power is the best defense against him we have; paralyse him so he can't use his ability on any of us."

Kate nodded, her eyes hard. "Will do." She raised her hands in a threatening manner. Emmett smirked appreciatively, and Kate winked cheekily when she noticed his glance. Rosalie and Garrett both rolled their eyes good-naturedly at their mates' antics.

Carlisle stiffened, and the rest of the coven all noticed the movement. Carlisle spoke so quietly they could barely make out what he was saying. "I can see them. They're here."

Alice didn't realise she was holding her breath until Edward shot a concerned glance her way. He touched her arm reassuredly, and gave the crooked smile that Bella always nearly fainted at. Alice smirked. Personally she didn't see the attraction. But then again, maybe that was because she _already_ had her own slice of perfection, and she could not remember loving, or even being attracted to, anyone _other_ than Jasper.

Rosalie moved to the door and rested her hand on the handle. "I say we go out there. There's no point in waiting for them to burst in here."

Emmett grinned at his wife's forthright and headstrong approach. "I concur," he said, flashing a smile her way. He saw her wink at the seductive tone in his voice. Edward coughed loudly and Rosalie glared at him.

"If you two are _quite_ finished..." Edward trailed off, looking distinctly disturbed at whatever fantasy Emmett and Rosalie had cooked up in their respective minds, and glanced at Jasper.

"You're the expert here, Jasper. What's the best approach?"

Jasper mentally deliberated for a minute, before answering. "Whatever we do, it will come to a fight. So we might as well take them on our terms, not theirs."

Emmett grinned at the prospect of violence, and Edward muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "No better than a newborn..."

Esme looked anxious, but resigned, as did Carlisle, who nodded, his age showing through in the baritone of his voice.

"Then we fight."

* * *

They clambered out of the windows, silent as the night itself.

Each pair of mates stayed together, would fight together. Jasper found that was the best way. Each pair was constantly aware of the other's movements, far more so than any other person would be. They were perfectly attuned, and that gave them a huge advantage over their opponents. The only one without this advantage was Edward, but he already had one up on the newborns because of his mind-reading skills, so they weren't too worried about him on that front.

Alice watched as Jasper moved to the front of the driveway. They snaked through the shadows, hidden behind the various Cullen cars dotted around the front yard. They ducked behind Emmett's gigantic Jeep, crouching as they heard the untrained thrashings — loud to their sensitive ears — of newborns in the bushes only a few hundred yards to the left.

Alice's eyes connected with Jasper's, and silently they shared plans of attack. Alice knew Jasper's techniques as well as she knew her own, and vice versa on Jasper's end. Her head whipped to the side, following a sharp hiss that came from her right. She signalled frantically to Jasper with her eyes. _We're surrounded._

She saw his eyes narrow, and knew he had understood. He touched her hand reassuringly, no doubt feeling the cold tendril of panic that was rapidly working its way through her veins.

Alice looked up over the back end of Emmett's Jeep. She saw that only Edward, Kate and Garrett had joined them outside. She nodded to herself approvingly. They were the most lithe and silent of the group, enabling them to keep the element of surprise for just a little longer. Emmett was hardly going to writhe under a car without making a bit of noise, after all.

Edward was currently crouched, walking with absolute silence, making his way around Alice's yellow Porsche. Alice's gaze snapped to a tree on her far left. She spied a flash of crimson.

_There, Edward._ Alice attempted to direct her thoughts Edward's way. The slight tilt of his head told her he had heard. _Behind the tree. You take that one, Jasper and I will take the newborns on the left. I can make out three newborn scents nearby._

Edward nodded almost imperceptibly.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the back garden of the Cullen home. Alice could make out Emmett yelling, "Goddamn it! Who put that _there_?!"

Alice and Jasper both sighed in exasperation. _So much for the element of surprise, then._

A feral roar resounded in the front yard, bouncing off car windows and making Alice wince with the force. She hadn't heard a battle cry like that since the fight with Victoria. Jasper, however, did not seem affected in the slightest, and Alice felt a sharp pang of sadness for Jasper as she remembered that in a previous life, that kind of thing would have been commonplace for him.

Jasper reacted to the snarl with a practised manner, turning and leaping over the Jeep, growling forcefully. Alice followed close behind. She watched as Jasper turned the full strength of his empathic abilities onto one of the raging newborns. His power acted like a strong sedative, and the newborn whimpered with the unfamiliar sensation, crouched into a small, protective stance, like a bug that knew it was about to be exterminated.

He terminated the newborn with swift efficiency, twisting its head clean off and rubbing together two dry branches with inhuman speed to garner enough fire to dispose of the pieces.

Alice frowned as she took on another newborn, who had leapt at her as soon as she saw her fellow Guard-member being destroyed. Alice couldn't help the thrill of fear that ran through her, but she darted quickly to the side. She felt confidence replace the fear, and silently thanked Jasper. This newborn had nothing on her; brute strength couldn't top Alice's dart-sharp, agile movements.

Alice ran circles around the confused, blood-thirsty newborn — literally.

With a sharp turn and one carefully-placed movement, the fight was over. The newborn was destroyed. No sooner had Alice stopped to relish the victory, than she was grabbed from behind by a pair of arms. An incredibly strong pair of arms. While it was true Alice was agile, she could not match a newborn's sheer strength once it had bested her. She was caught... trapped like a butterfly in a net.

Jasper looked over, caught up in his own fight. When he saw Alice struggling, his eyes flashed and he roared, fantastically loud. Instead of causing Alice to flinch, a jolt of hope and — while it was entirely inappropriate for the situation, _lust_ — flared up within her. She couldn't help it, the primal sound made her shiver with desire. But she suppressed that, as there were entirely more pressing matters at hand.

Edward, Kate and Garrett's attention was called by Jasper's roar. But there was nothing they could do. Each were embroiled in their own battles, and none could disentangle themselves long enough to help.

Jasper shouted, "_Alice!_"

Alice screamed as the arms began to drag her backwards into the forest. "Jasper!" she cried as she struggled futilely against the iron-clad grip of the vampire behind her.

Alice stuck her feet into the ground, dragging the dirt along with her, but the vampire just hoisted her up so that her feet were dangling unceremoniously in the air. Alice cursed her small stature; were she a little taller, a little heavier, at least then she could have made it even just a _bit_ harder for the accursed creature to drag her away like a sack of potatoes.

She kept yelling as she was dragged away into the woods, until the newborn struck her across the head with an annoyed snarl. Once they had entered a small clearing in the middle of the woods, the newborn stopped abruptly. He appeared to be waiting for something. Eventually she heard the lumbering beast holding her speak. The tone was deep and gravely, and made Alice's proverbial hackles rise. "The little pixie one, sir. You said if we took _her_, then _he_ would come."

Fabian stepped out from a clump of trees, drifting out of the shadowy foliage. He wore a small smirk of triumph on his face, and Alice growled lowly. "Well done, newborn. The Mistress will be well pleased."

Alice's eyes widened as Rueben appeared beside Fabian, his eyes glistening a bright scarlet. Clearly it had only been a few hours hence since his last feed. Alice found herself wondering which human life he had ended; if she had known them. Bile and venom rose in her mouth at the sickening thought. She wanted to tear Rueben apart with her bare hands.

"The bait is set," he said happily. "Now all we have to do is wait for him to come and try to save her."

Alice roared, the sound tearing out from between her teeth, impossibly loud and angry for such a tiny person.

Rueben laughed cruelly, and Alice glared a hole in his body with her raw furore.

"You'll never take him. He'll know this is a trap. He won't come," Alice hissed, though her eyes were sad.

She, and everyone else present, knew that wasn't true.

Jasper would surely come for her, just as surely as she would have come for him.

If Alice could have cried, the heavens would have opened in her eyes, releasing the floods within.

Through the enclosed woodland, Rueben's vindictive laughter echoed between the trees. Alice's muffled sobs intermingled with the sound.

The hollow symphony rang in broken discord, as they waited for the inevitable.

* * *

A/N: Gah, this chapter gave me hell. Really would appreciate reviews, to make it all worthwhile. :)

Remember... muse juice... ;)

Raven. x


	8. Chapter Eight: Game Point

_Siren's Call_

_Chapter Eight: Game Point_

A/N: Just in case anyone is confused about the chapter name, know that I have been _obsessed _with Wimbledon for the past few weeks. 'Game point' is a tennis term for the pivotal winning point for a single game. Note; it's just for one game, not the entire match. Therefore, it is _a _pivotal point, but not _the _pivotal point. Apply certain parallels and you should get the correct level of importance this chapter has to the story. :)

I like the tennis theme. Might slip a few more in the chapter names. Don't worry, I will explain them in the a/n's for any non-tennis fans out there. Just know us Brits tend to go a bit crazy about Wimbledon... even if we hate tennis. But only because a British person hasn't won Wimbledon in, like, forever. Sigh. Since Murray is out... yay for Federer. But we did all know you would win anyhow.

Anyway, thanks for being patient with this chapter, especially considering the evil, evil cliffhanger I left y'all with. ;)

* * *

_"You'll never take him. He'll know this is a trap. He won't come," Alice hissed, though her eyes were sad. She, and everyone else present, knew that wasn't true. Jasper would surely come for her, just as surely as she would have come for him._

* * *

The trees whistled with unease.

Each leaf seemed to be trembling, knowing what was about to transpire within their domain. The tall, ancient oaks bristled with offence at that fact; as to them, the vampires were but young saplings, disturbing their rest. The wind manoeuvred around the trees, thick with knowing tension. Alice felt it brushing against her cheeks, as if it knew something that she did not. Maybe that same gust of wind had already swept around Jasper's pounding feet as he rushed towards her. Maybe it had seen the hardness of his eyes as they filled with determination.

Alice remembered the vision that had struck her in the library. It felt like centuries had passed since then. She had seen this moment, this fight... this outcome. Jasper, falling to the ground, pain running through every empty vein inside him... choking him, burning him up from the inside out.

Alice's arms tensed further, and in response, the newborn holding her tightened his grasp, and let out a barely audible hiss. _Please, Jasper. _Alice thought with every ounce of strength she had, trying to project her thoughts out to her lover. _Please... you know it's a trap. Don't come for me. Please._

But Jasper's power was not mind-reading.

Alice's eyes screamed in silent anguish.

* * *

Jasper's lithe form sprinted around the trees, carving a path of rage and sorrow through the forest. The emotions he felt pumping around him almost became physical manifestations as he fought to control his power. _Alice... _He turned his head sharply, picking up her unique scent. _How could they ever think they could hide her from me? _Jasper would know her scent across continents. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice whispered, _They wouldn't. You know what this is._

Jasper knew it was a trap.

But the thing was... he didn't care. That was why love was dangerous. It was careless. Love was not logical, it did not analyse trajectories before leaping into the unknown. Jasper knew that mysterious, elusive emotion better than most. It was reckless abandonment, burning passion and the complete absence of logic all rolled into one potent package.

_Love_ was what put fuel to Jasper's footsteps.

Jasper knew better than to call out. As much as he was dying to hear Alice's voice — some sort of reassurance that she was okay — a small remnant of his soldier self still remained, and he knew that calling out would only alert Alice's captives to his arrival — and more specifically, his current location.

He knew that Edward and the others would be hot on his heels, but right now, he was ahead of them, his uniquely intimate knowledge of Alice's scent giving him an advantage. He followed the trail, the brisk wind that breezed throughout the forest aiding him immensely. He caught the scent of Fabian, and let out an instinctual growl. That particular vampire's scent provoked a strong reaction in him — reminding him of a scent that he had spent years of his existence trying to outrun. It was death. It was the musk of a graveyard, it was dried blood splattered against the wall of a killing room, it was the sweltering heat that he remembered from fighting while still human, the overpowering fear that completely disarmed him. It was sweat mingling with blood and the weary, frustrated tears of soldiers in the ranks. It was the screams of dying men and women. It was everything he had left behind, come back to haunt him.

As Jasper turned, he suddenly caught a very sharp scent. His eyes widened. "Alice," he whispered, bounding off towards it. As he approached, he heard Fabian speaking, giving commands to the other; Rueben. Jasper stepped out from the trees. Before any vampire in the clearing could react, Jasper became a blur, barrelling towards the newborn holding Alice captive. The newborn fell backwards — all his narrow focus had been on Alice, and keeping her from escaping, he had not been anticipating Jasper's move. Jasper stopped abruptly, catching Alice in his arms as she was thrown forward.

"Told you I'd keep you safe, baby doll," Jasper whispered. He gave a cheeky smile, kissed Alice quickly on the forehead and placed her gently on her feet, before turning to the others in the clearing. Alice's face was as stone, it had not changed even as Jasper had caught her in his arms. She placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have come, Jazz. You know there are too many, and you know what will happen. I've seen it." Her voice was grave, and every single one of her many years showed in her tone.

Jasper felt a jolt of shock run through him. "The future isn't set, Alice, you know that better than anyone. You can't just... give up."

Alice leant forward, pressing a soft, tender kiss to Jasper's neck, and whispered in a voice that sounded broken, "I'm sorry. I love you."

Fabian stepped forward, looking annoyed. He spread his hands out. "Sorry to break up the little reunion, but..."

He gestured to the newborns, and Jasper noticed that while he and Alice had been distracted, the newborns had formed a loose circle around them. As Jasper moved subtly to place himself in a protective stance in front of Alice, she inhaled sharply. Her vision had just begun.

* * *

What could she do? How could she affect the outcome of her vision?

As she had foreseen, Jasper growled, a low, feral sound. It made Alice shiver... again, as she had foreseen. _Not good. _

What was going to happen now?

As Rueben and Fabian — she now knew the names of her previously unknown adversaries — glowered at them, Alice allowed all her visions, all the warnings, to come flooding back into her mind. The current situation had made her tense and nervous, and she was finding it difficult to pick out the relevant vision.

She was running out of time. Rueben's head cocked to the side, his eyes completely devoid of any semblance of humanity. He seemed completely consumed by an animalistic ferocity that chilled Alice to her very core. _How could Jasper have survived Maria? If this... complete loss of control is the effect of her influence._

Alice found a new awe for her husband in that very second, and a new horror for the entirety of her species. She could barely fathom that she and Rueben stemmed from the same basic impulses, the same origins. It seemed so unbelievable, the differences were so extreme. Alice glanced at his taut, stone-cold face. His lip was curled upwards, revealing the perfect, white teeth that could not be more sinister even if they were tapered to a sharp point — as Hollywood would have gullible humans believe. Even with their blunt appearance, they were still diamond-sharp.

"Jasper," Alice whispered. She could not help the trickle of fear that seeped into her voice, and Jasper tensed at hearing it. His eyes darted wildly around the clearing, trying to keep track of all the newborns who were steadily getter closer.

But Alice's eyes were solely focused on Fabian and Rueben, whose ruby eyes glowered frighteningly in the darkness. Unthinkingly, she reached out and grabbed Jasper's hand in hers, feeling him grasp it as firmly as if she were a lifejacket and he were a drowning man.

Alice gave a soft gasp, realising her vision was still playing out.

Her eyes flew to Fabian, but it was too late. His face was creased in concentration, and Jasper fell, crying out.

_"Alice," _Alice once again heard the vision-Jasper, his voice punctuated with the desperate, painful hiss of the Jasper of the present.

"Alice."

_"Don't!"_

"Don't!"

_But it was too late._

But it was too late.

Alice leapt forward, anger blinding her, and she pushed away the vision to the back of her mind. The furore consumed her, as Jasper continued to writhe on the forest floor. Her hands flew out in front of her, curling into claws as she reached for Fabian, ready to tear him apart.

It was in mid-leap that she remembered what was coming next. She twisted in the air, desperately trying to swerve out of the way of the pale, destiny-fulfilling hand that shot out, grabbing hold of her arm.

For the first time since the fighting had begun, Rueben played his trump card. As soon as his hand touched Alice's arm, her topaz eyes rolled back and she fell out of the air, landing lifelessly in Rueben's arms. He looked down with distaste, but Fabian held up a hand, his cold eyes still focused on Jasper's seizing body.

The newborns shifted from side-to-side, unable to keep still because of the human blood still pounding in their heads, fuelling their barely controllable madness.

Suddenly, the large one who had previously held Alice started shaking, his teeth clattering together and his hands clenching and unclenching. He cried out, before dropping to the ground. Standing behind him was Kate, a hand surging with electricity raised up in front of her, and a wicked grin on her face.

"Hey, there. Sorry to break up the party." Kate gestured at the huge, prone vampire lying paralysed in front of her.

At her words, the newborns erupted, this clear battle invitation pushing their control over the edge. They lunged for her, their minute supply of focus all on Kate, blind to everything else.

Just before the first newborn reached her, Emmett and Garrett lunged out from behind her, stepping to her side.

"Not today, boys," Emmett said cheerily, before ripping off the head of the first newborn who looked at him funny.

Soon after, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme entered the clearing, and began to tackle the remaining newborns. Esme rushed to the aid of Jasper, cradling him as Fabian's attention was forcibly directed to the fight and he had to refrain from using his power.

Rosalie's attention was drawn to the limp form of Alice, draped across Rueben's arms like a broken, porcelain doll. It was grotesque to behold, the bubbly, irrepressible Alice... still. Her eyes closed, and the way the pale light hit her face cast a purple shadow over her cheeks. Her ghostly pallor made her look dead.

Rosalie's reaction was instinctual. She felt a gasp escape her throat at seeing her sister in such a way, but she quickly reminded herself Alice could not be dead. Vampires do not leave behind bodies when they die — which was perhaps why Rosalie found Alice's unconscious form so horrifying. She could reach out, touch her sister's cold skin, _see_ her face before her... but feel no life. Maybe it was comforting that vampires needed to be completely destroyed to die. Rosalie knew then that even though Alice was not dead, that image would never leave her.

Rosalie's eyes sparked with anger as she started forward, towards Rueben. He stepped backwards, and shifted Alice unceremoniously to his other arm, reaching out with his free hand. His face could not have been more warning if he'd had a 'Danger' sign flashing over his head. Rosalie stopped, realising that this was the vampire from Alice's vision — the one who could render other vampires unconscious; the fate that had befallen her sister.

"Come any closer, and you'll end up like her," Rueben hissed, flicking his head towards Alice.

Rosalie growled. "Give me Alice, _now._" Her voice rang with a lethal authority, but Rueben seemed unaffected. He was well used to the hazardous tones of Maria by now, Rosalie's barely registered on his scale.

The Olympic Coven was fast gaining ground in the fight. They destroyed the newborns with swift efficacy, and Jasper was regaining his strength, stumbling to his feet, his eyes searching only for Alice. Fabian glanced at Rueben. They were losing... they would fail, and die. Their only hope was to run.

Edward's head turned sharply, and he shouted, "No! They're going to run!"

Garrett and Emmett both stopped at his words, before running towards the two malevolent vampires. Rosalie's eyes widened at their plan, and she stepped forward. Rueben reacted quickly, his hand darting out to touch her cheek. At first, it seemed almost like a caress, and Emmett hissed. But then, Rosalie fell backwards, her body convulsing, and she dropped. Emmett cried out, but Edward got there first, his lightning-fast speed defying gravity, and he caught Rosalie in his arms.

She was still.

Emmett roared, the sound shaking the clearing. His face was incensed, and all control had been lost. He was no better than a newborn now, his muscles ripping as he lunged forward at Rueben, who turned instantly and began to run. Fabian was already ahead of him, he had begun to flee as soon as Edward cried out their intended retreat.

Forsaking all dexterity, Emmett returned to _his_ strengths, barrelling the trees out of his way to follow. No quiet agility was required, Emmett was as a thunder god, making everyone acutely aware of his presence as he moved through the forest. He could sense Jasper behind him, but all he could think of was ripping Rueben apart limb-from-limb. Emmett knew Jasper would take care of Alice.

But Rueben belonged to him.

* * *

Jasper had shaken the last remnants of pain from his system, and rose. He had seen Rosalie fall, heard the ground trembling at Emmett's rage.

After that, Jasper's eyes had been focused on Rueben's retreat.

He had Alice.

Jasper was not a simple creature, nor was his mind simple. It was incredibly complicated, articulate and emotionally charged. But none of that mattered. The only thing he could think was that _thing _had Alice. He was getting away _with Alice. _

Jasper began to run, thanking Emmett's strength for being able to clear a new path in the forest. He ignored Esme's cries, and Edward's calls. _Rueben had Alice. _

It was as simple as that.

* * *

As Rueben ran, he followed a path that had been planned out by he and Fabian beforehand, should their plan go awry. He realised then that he had the little seer in his hands, Jasper's lover. His first thought was one of disgust, and he had been thinking about just dropping her in the forest, but something Fabian had said before stopped him.

_"The girl is everything to him. He cannot live without her. If we take her, he will surely follow."_

So Rueben held onto Alice for two reasons. One; he hated Jasper with every instinct within himself. The former soldier was unnatural. Two; If taking the girl would lead Jasper to them, then Jasper would be, in essence, going to Maria. Which was what the mistress wanted.

And Rueben wanted, more than anything, to make the mistress happy.

He darted out of the line of trees that marked the edge of the forest. He glanced to the left, into the distance, but saw nothing. He then looked out onto the road, only to see a white van driving at high speeds towards him. It screeched to a halt before Rueben, and he was relieved to see Fabian at the wheel.

"Get in," Fabian hissed. Rueben nodded, speeding around to the back and tossing the girl in, before getting into the passenger seat.

As soon as the door closed, the brakes screeched in protest at Fabian's mistreatment, but nevertheless, the van hurtled forward.

"Where did you get this?"

Fabian glanced at him. "I relieved it from its owner, after I snapped his neck."

Rueben smirked, and the van disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Jasper felt like he had been running for years. The panic distorted the world around him until all he could see was Emmett running in front of him. _Alice..._

The trees blurred past until finally there were no more trees. Emmett and Jasper emerged from the forest, and Emmett stopped sharply, raising his face to the air, his eyes narrowing. "Jasper," he said lowly, "Can you sense them?"

Jasper pushed out, trying to find their emotions. He tried to find Alice first, before he remembered that since she was unconscious, she would have no emotions. That knowledge alone made Jasper feel incredibly isolated. He felt as though the part of himself that was Alice had been ripped away, along with her consciousness.

"No," Jasper whispered. "They're too far away." He felt the need to explain himself, but all he felt was intense frustration at his powers.

Emmett stepped onto the road, and knelt close to the concrete. "The trail stops here," he whispered, four words that crushed Jasper in an instant.

Jasper stood paralysed. _The trail stops here._

_Alice was gone._

She was really gone.

Rueben and Fabian had taken her, and Jasper knew where. To Maria.

Jasper felt cold. He felt as though all the life had been sucked out of his body and he was floating above himself, unable to affect the world around him. His eyes became vacant as his mind began to defend himself from the harsh reality he now faced. He stood, stock-still, as Emmett looked on, concerned.

Jasper's mind started to freeze, and his eyes felt heavy. He was completely blank.

_The trail stops here._

Emmett stood in front of Jasper. "Jazz?" he questioned, reaching out to touch Jasper's shoulder. Jasper didn't feel it.

"Jasper," Emmett said, with more authority. Jasper didn't hear him.

_The trail stops here._

* * *

A/N: No, before anyone asks, Jasper is not unconscious. It'll be explained a little more in the next chapter, I promise. :)

Anyway, feedback would be appreciated, as always; it is a writer's fuel after all.

Love and peace, Raven. xxx


	9. Chapter Nine: Verisimilitude

_Siren's Call_

_Chapter Nine: Verisimilitude_

A/N: Yay, next chapter! Thanks for bearing with me, everyone. Well... this chapter has some Rosalie/Emmett in it, as well as some minor Rosalie/Jasper sibling bonding stuff. Anyone who's read my Alice/Jasper collection will know I like the Rosalie/Jasper bonding time thing. ;) Also, a little canon history for you guys. Little hint: it involves a bear. Of the grizzly variety. :)

* * *

Soft, linen sheets replaced dirty, firm ground.

She barely registered this change on the very edge of consciousness.

The coolness of the duvet brushed against her diamond-hard skin. _Why could she feel the coolness? _

It was nice.

_But surreal._

Rosalie murmured softly as Emmett laid her gently down on their bed. He took a moment to gaze at her face. Her eyes were closed in sleep, her expression soft. Almost vulnerable. Emmett felt his protective instincts flair up within him. Normally, Rosalie was the word _fierce _personified. She always insisted that she didn't need protection. But here... she truly was his fragile Sleeping Beauty.

Emmett felt a sliver of some emotion he couldn't _quite _define rise up within him, but whatever it was, it made him feel... hopeful. Loving.

And he wondered. Just for a second.

_True love's kiss._

He _knew _it was stupid. He was Emmett Cullen, for crying out loud! Muscle man and stalwart champion of the family. He didn't go around advocating children's fairytales.

But... no one else was around.

Gently, Emmett leant down beside Rosalie's sleeping form, and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. It had been a while since he'd noticed just how yieldingly supple her perfectly-carved, rose-coloured lips really were.

"Rose," he whispered.

He waited for a moment, searching her face.

She did not stir.

* * *

_Why am I back here? _Rosalie wondered. She hadn't been here for years.

A grassy knoll lay ahead of her, and she ran over it, her white sundress making a _swooshing_ noise as it swept over the grass. Her blonde hair flickered out over her shoulders, the smell of the wind permeating every strand. It was so fresh out here, in the hills. The woods were adjacent; perfect for hunting. But Rosalie could not deny herself the sheer freedom of the wide-open spaces and the sunlight. She needn't worry about sparkling out here. There wasn't a human around for miles.

She turned her face upwards to bathe it in the warm rays, and as she opened her eyes, the golden jewels within brightened. The topaz looked up to the burnt orange, acknowledging its kin in colour.

Rosalie inhaled; the scent of grass, of trees and sap... and blood. She hissed, instantly alert.

_Human blood._

It was far. But potent, to reach her senses so far away. There was a lot of it, too.

Fate decided to take over from there. Rosalie's feet flew with the power of Hermes himself, traversing the crumbly, rocky earth as easily as sliding over ice. Rosalie cursed softly as her dress ripped on a sharp, outcropping branch. She had really liked that dress.

Rosalie slowed down. She was close enough now that she could be spotted by the human. Rosalie sniffed warily, all too aware that the thick scent of the blood covered all other scents. She heard a low, feral growl, and her eyes narrowed.

A bear, if she was not mistaken.

* * *

Edward paced the lounge, his feet barely making a sound against the sparkling floors. Emmett had just gone upstairs, carrying the still-unconscious Rosalie up to their bedroom. He didn't know what was to be done with Jasper. Kate and Garrett had sat him down on the sofa, but it frightened Edward just how easily manipulated Jasper's body had been. He was in a sitting position, but it was completely unnatural-looking. His golden eyes had dimmed, and seemed almost glazed over.

The knowledge from various degrees in Psychology and Medicine flickered through Edward's mind, but no diagnosis seemed to fit perfectly. The closest thing he could think of was self-induced catatonia, clearly from the overwhelming shock of losing Alice.

_Losing Alice._

Edward gulped, and ran his hands through his bronze hair. He felt sadness course through his bones, saturating his spirit. But _he_ certainly could not afford to fall apart.

Luckily, he was interrupted by a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kate's anxious gaze settle on him.

"Edward... what can we do?" She looked lost.

Edward frowned, as Garrett comforted his mate. She buried her head in his shoulder, inhaling his scent to calm herself. She seemed to draw strength from Garrett's innate determination and stoicism, traits that Edward admired in the former nomad. Even in the midst of the storm, he kept himself together. For Kate.

_Bella._

Edward didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Bella what was going on; it would devastate her. On the other hand, his heart ached to go to her. That feeling only increased as he watched Kate and Garrett embrace. But Edward knew there was no way he could face Bella, because the first question she would ask would be: _How is everyone?_

Edward couldn't lie to her. But what could he say? _Well, dear, Jasper's catatonic, Alice is missing and Rosalie's unconscious due to a vampire's ability and we don't know how to revive her. But other than that, everything's peachy. Oh, no, wait, I forgot... there's an evil hell-bitch on a Harley trying to kill us all. I'm fairly certain that's all. So, how was your day?_

There was no way.

Edward sighed, and did something he never thought he would do, that he had done only once before, when he thought Bella was dead. He prayed.

_Please, God, if you are up there. Help me put my family's broken pieces back together._

He let out a barely perceptible, broken sigh. _Please._

* * *

Rosalie was not mistaken.

The large, brown, grizzly bear rose up on its hind legs to glance at the intruder who dared to disturb it. Its eyes gleamed with an untamed wildness, and the sheen of bloodlust. Matted, thick pelt shimmered in the drizzles of light that filtered through the leaves. Fur that shone with crimson.

Rosalie's attention turned to the bear's quarry. A man, his shirt ripped across the torso, leaving three bloody gashes from the bear's claws. From those gashes... came the blood. Rosalie's eyes widened, and the onyx within them darkened considerably. But with effort, she ignored the smell and focused on his face.

_Why am I seeing this again? _Rosalie thought. _Oh, Emmett... _Rosalie was saddened. To see her handsome, strong husband, brought so low by a mere animal... it pained her heart. _But,_ she reminded herself, _here he is only human. That will change._

The dark brown eyes widened as the human glanced upon the woman before him. No, not woman. _Angel. _

Her golden gaze captivated him, and he dared not look away lest the apparition fade. _I must be dying, _Emmett McCarty thought. _Here comes the angel to lead me to Saint Peter. Goodbye, Mama... Papa..._

Emmett's vision grew blurry, and he fell to his knees. His hands came up to protect his chest, as the blood continued to flow out of him, staining the dirt below and soaking into the ground. He heard the sound of a great clash, like a boulder thumping against the ground, but his mind was too befuddled to make it out.

_Maybe the bear found a little competition for its food, _Emmett thought wryly, as his face met the earth.

The next time he opened his eyes, he stared into the sun. At least, for a second, he thought it was the sun. But as his focus improved, he realised they were a pair of eyes. _Angel eyes. _

Her topaz-studded hair weaved into the wind, flying out around her face, brushing against his arms, his chest. Her slender arms were clutching his body close, and Emmett thought they were flying. Rosalie was so light in her running, that Emmett did not register the steps beating down against the hill.

_She saved me... _Emmett thought blearily. _The angel..._ my _angel..._

Rosalie looked down at the human in her arms. Words could not describe the aching that penetrated her every step, willing her to just lean down, just a little bit... and drink.

Yet she resisted.

Rosalie Hale had never once tasted human blood. Not once. She had killed - (Oh, my, she had killed, she watched the life choke out of them as they had tried to choke the life from her before) - but she had not spilled a single drop of their blood so as not to tempt herself. But the life ran freely from the man in her arms, almost _begging _her to taste it...

_No, _Rosalie thought viciously as she watched. _Don't! Don't you dare drink from Emmett!_

But Rosalie knew she needn't fear. This was the past, and what was done was done. She knew she would not drink... yet still she was fearful.

The blood stained her ivory sundress a deep scarlet; like strawberry sauce over vanilla ice cream, it dripped downwards.

_"Rosalie!"_

The voice startled her for a second. That voice did not belong in this memory... this dream... but it was so familiar. So very, very familiar...

_"Rosalie, please!"_

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, and she looked back, away from the vision of herself running down the hill; the blades of green yielding to her feather-light steps as she clutched the young man to her breast... willing him to live for reasons she did not yet understand.

_"Wake up..."_

The voice seemed further away than before, until it blurred away from her hearing, and Rosalie turned her attention back to the scene before her.

It had shifted, and past-Rosalie had arrived at her destination.

"Carlisle!"

* * *

Jasper sighed. _When is Alice coming home?_

He paced the living room, which seemed to have taken on an ethereal glow. _Esme must really have been at it with the mop. This place is beautiful._

Jasper looked over towards Edward's piano. As he looked, the black edges seemed to merge with the white walls, becoming a mix of grey. Only the keys remained separate, and as Jasper watched, they began to move, pressing down against the grey background.

The sound emanating from the keys was muffled; as though someone were playing the piano under a pile of rocks.

The melody it weaved was strange; the sound evoking images of feathers falling from the sky, landing on bells. But behind the ivory feathers... a pair of dark, shadowed eyes lurked. Jasper felt his insides jerk and tremble with the stifled staccato.

Then the keys shattered.

The grey drained away from the room, leaving only the stark, white walls.

Jasper heard a voice calling him. "Jasper..."

He looked towards the staircase, where Edward stood, one hand on the banister, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Are you okay?"

Jasper's throat closed up, and he found himself unable to speak. He nodded minutely.

"Alright." Edward's hand slid down the banister as he came to the bottom of the staircase. He fixed Jasper with a stare that looked alien; his eyes narrow and golden as a hawk's.

"Where's Alice?"

The question struck Jasper with the force of a thousand anvils, but his throat unstuck, enabling him to whisper, "She'll be home soon."

"Will she?" Jasper watched Edward's mouth form the words, but the voice was feminine. Seductive. Like a lioness. Like Maria.

Jasper felt dread seep into his heart.

Was Alice even coming home at _all_?

* * *

"Carlisle!" Rosalie yelled, kneeling down in the front yard and setting the young man in her arms gently down onto the asphalt.

The door opened and Carlisle ran out, coming to a sharp halt in front of Emmett's bleeding body.

"Rosalie..." he whispered. "What happened?"

His tone was sympathetic, but Rosalie just looked at him. "It was a bear."

"Ah, I see," Carlisle said. "I am sorry I doubted you, Rosalie."

But Rosalie had already forgotten it.

"Carlisle, please... I need you to save him." Her voice was quiet and pleading. Carlisle noted that it was not a tone he had come to associate with his fiercest daughter. He nodded, and turned to dash back inside, but Esme was already at his side with his doctor's bag.

"Thank you, my love," Carlisle murmured, taking it from her and kneeling down beside Emmett. "Some space, please, Rosalie."

Rosalie lifted herself from her knees and took a small step back. Esme glanced sideways at her daughter, whose face was wrought with concern. She reached out a hand, and placed it on her daughter's arm, with the gentlest of touches, and swept a lock of blonde hair behind her shoulder.

Carlisle worked for thirty minutes, that felt to Rosalie like thirty hours. Again she watched as Emmett writhed and moaned, the scratches from vicious swipes covering his arms, face and chest like a skin-tight jacket. During this time, Edward had come outside, a silent witness standing beside Rosalie and Esme. His brow furrowed as he frowned, and as Rosalie watched again, she noticed his head unconsciously shake in the negative, his eyes fixed on Emmett's wounds.

She hadn't noticed that last time. But Rosalie supposed that she had been too intently focused on Emmett to notice such things. Edward's eyes flickered over to her past-self, his eyes sympathetic. Rosalie hadn't noticed that either. Not consciously.

Carlisle looked up, his golden eyes saddened, his pale hands splattered with blood. "I'm sorry, Rosalie. There's no way to save him. Not a way that will keep him human, anyway."

He looked at her suggestively, but Rosalie shook her head. "Carlisle... I..."

"It's your call, Rosalie," Carlisle said softly.

Rosalie's mind went blank. She was fraught with indecision and sorrow. The boy was near death... but she couldn't change him. She hadn't wanted to be changed herself — there was no way she could inflict it on someone else, especially when they had no choice in the matter.

But... she had been alone. There had been Carlisle and Esme, of course, but they had each other. And Edward seemed to be completely disinterested in her, and Rosalie found herself returning the sentiment.

No. She couldn't.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to say just that, she heard a small voice flicker through her head... a memory.

It was Emmett.

_"My angel..."_

The poor thing had been so out of it he probably hadn't even realised he had spoken aloud. He had murmured in Rosalie's arms before falling back into unconsciousness.

Rosalie felt her words die in her throat. Could she really change him?

If she did... he would be saved.

Rosalie's eyes zeroed in on the young man's face. His brow was relaxed, as if in sleep. His skin was the tanned colour of someone who had spent a lot of time outdoors, and his hair... brown curls. Rosalie was sharply reminded of Vera's little boy. She frowned. Her decision had just gotten a whole lot harder.

God, how could she just let him die?

_I can't._

Esme's hand on her shoulder grew firmer, and more supportive.

"It's okay, Rosalie... whatever you decide."

Rosalie nodded, and with that small action, she vowed to herself that this young man would never feel the loneliness that she had when she had first awoken into this new life. She would not let it happen. And hopefully... he would at least like her. Rosalie hoped with a fervent passion he would not hate her for what she was about to do.

She swore to try and do her utmost to be his angel.

"Do it, Carlisle. Save him."

Carlisle nodded, and quickly set to work.

Time seemed to shift, the memories blurring back into the complexity of Rosalie's mind, and in this dream, she turned.

Emmett lay on her four-poster bed, his eyes closed, while the venom did its work. The cuts and grazes on his body were gone, the gashes on his chest had dissipated without even leaving a scar. Rosalie marvelled at the defined contours of his chest, now that she could see it without the blood obscuring him. His muscles were incredibly defined, and bulked up by the vampiric venom.

He was _incredibly _good-looking. Perhaps the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

Rosalie sat down by the side of Emmett's bed, and placed her hands on the duvet beside his form in a position of prayer.

"Please," she whispered lowly so as not to be heard by the rest of the house. "Forgive me."

Rosalie had never hoped for something so strongly as she wished for this.

Emmett McCarty opened his eyes, and looked over at the woman sitting beside him.

_The angel..._

He was confused. He was sure it was the same girl, but she looked different somehow. She was far more beautiful than he remembered.

"Are you alright?" he asked the prostrate angel, and was startled by the change in his voice. It had gotten deeper, more masculine.

She looked up instantly, and her golden eyes bored into his own. She seemed to be seeking something within his.

Emmett didn't know what to do. He had never died before.

"I'm Emmett McCarty." He stretched out his hand to the angel, while mentally chastising himself. If she was the angel sent to bring him to Heaven, then clearly she would already know his name. _Idiot, _Emmett thought.

But she took it. Her hand was so small in his.

"My name is Rosalie Hale," she whispered, and her eyes were sad.

It took half an hour for Rosalie to explain what had happened to Emmett, a minute for Emmett to forgive her for it, and a day for it to sink into Rosalie's head that she had been forgiven.

But after that, they were never alone again.

This was what Rosalie remembered - what she _knew _would happen.

Instead, Emmett looked into her eyes with steely determination. "Angel Rose..."

Rosalie frowned. This wasn't in her memory. This newborn Emmett couldn't possibly know present Emmett's nickname for her already.

"There's something you've gotta do, babe."

Rosalie frowned. "But... I have to stay here with you... I have to make sure that-"

"No, Rosie. You have to go back."

"Go back where?" Rosalie felt like she wanted to cry. "I don't want to go. I love you."

"I know, Rosalie. I love you, too. And I will be with you forever."

Rosalie smiled.

"But right now, you have to wake up."

"What?" Rosalie said, half-dazed by the handsome vampire in front of her.

Emmett took hold of her shoulders and looked down at her, his crimson eyes concerned. "Rosalie, _wake up._"

Rosalie Hale opened her eyes.

Topaz replaced crimson.

"Hey, there," Emmett said, gently, stroking her hair.

But Rosalie barely felt him, didn't hear him at all. Because just before she had opened her eyes, she had spied a black shadow behind past-Emmett's shoulder. It had been looming over them, about to engulf them all...

Rosalie was still cold.

And alone.

Oh, so alone.

But then Emmett — (_her_ Emmett, for he was hers, and she his) — smiled.

The warmth engulfed Rosalie's heart, and she was no longer alone.

* * *

Once she had recovered fully, Emmett, with a sad countenance that did not befit him, told Rosalie that Alice had been taken. Rosalie moved quickly through anger, sorrow, self-loathing and utter despair. Emmett just held her close, as her heart broke.

"Alice..." Rosalie whispered. Her eyes filled with a venomous hatred for Maria. Rosalie was aware that Jasper and Alice had a dangerous and tumultuous past; they all did, but Maria really was a low point in the couple's history.

"How is Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett looked away, avoiding Rosalie's searching gaze. "He's... he's taking it hard, Rosie. We don't really know what happened to him. He just... isn't there."

"He was taken too?!" Rosalie demanded, drawing back from Emmett's embrace.

"No, no!" Emmett was quick to clarify. "He's just gone. Mentally, that is. We don't know how to get him back."

Rosalie's eyes hardened. "Oh, I'll get him back," she spat, rising from the bed like Athena about to jump into war. All that was missing was a sword and shield, though Rosalie was just as fearsome even without tools.

"And when I do, we're going to find Alice, and kick this Maria bitch's ass back to whatever circle of Hell she came from."

As Rosalie strode out of the room, Emmett smirked to himself.

"God, I love that woman..."

* * *

Once Rosalie's reawakening had become apparent to the rest of the household, she had been left alone with Jasper. The others thought that maybe she would be able to revive Jasper, or at least, they were so intimidated by her determination that they did not dare try to intervene.

Rosalie pulled up a chair in front of Jasper, and just looked into his eyes. They were completely vacant. Rosalie didn't want to admit it, but it frightened her a little bit.

"Jasper?" she questioned, touching his shoulder hesitantly. He did not respond.

"Jasper, it's Rosalie. You have to come back." The words felt stiff coming out of her mouth, and Rosalie sighed. _The others will have tried this already._ For all her fierce attitude, Rosalie was completely lost. How could she reach Jasper when none of the others could? What connection could they possible have that would help her where all the others had failed?

The answer struck her like lightning, and Rosalie couldn't believe she hadn't instantly thought of it. She and Alice had been hit with the same paralysis ability.

And above all other things, Jasper Whitlock cared about Alice Cullen.

"Jasper... you know Alice was taken. You know she was hit with the same thing I was. But you don't know how that feels." Rosalie's voice got even quieter. "At first... it feels like falling. Your stomach jumps up into your throat and you just know you're going to keep falling... forever. But then you don't. Then you land. It's cold, and lonely. Then you start to see things."

Rosalie looked up again, into Jasper's empty eyes. "I don't know what Alice will see. But she'll see something far different than I did. I had Emmett right there, Jasper. But she doesn't have you! Do you hear me? You aren't there!"

Rosalie's hands clenched in her lap.

"I don't want Alice to have to wake up like that. I felt so alone, so scared... you can't let that happen to her, Jasper. You just can't." Rosalie's voice grew fierce at Jasper's non-responsiveness. "Major Jasper Whitlock. This is an order. You will _not _allow Alice to be scared like that. Ever. You will wake up. Now."

Rosalie's helpless furore rose to boiling point, and in a desperate attempt to revive her sibling, her hand flew out, striking Jasper across the face in a swift slap.

"Jasper!" she cried out angrily, her eyes wide with phantom tears. Her hand dropped limply to his shoulder, and she gripped him tightly. "Come on, Jasper. You have to wake up."

Rosalie was too distraught to notice the flicker of consciousness that had returned to Jasper's eyes. She grasped Jasper's shoulders with both her hands, her head downcast. She punctuated her words with a shake of Jasper's shoulders each time. "Why are you giving up? God, you frustrate me sometimes, Jasper. And sometimes... sometimes, I hate you. I really, really hate you. Because... you're the only one who knows. You're the only one who can ever tell how I really feel. I can hide my real thoughts from Edward... but you _always _know. I hate that I can't hide from you. But... stupidly... that's one of the reasons why I love you, my brother. You _never_ use it against me. Not like Edward would, if he had half a chance. You're not... cruel. You _allow_ me to hide from the others."

Rosalie sniffed, and her brow furrowed in renewed frustration. "But this is not the time for hiding, Jasper. You can't hide away inside yourself. Not now. Not while Alice is gone. _I_ can't... and neither can you. Wake up, you stupid, _stupid_ man. _Wake up._" Rosalie hissed the last two words, shaking Jasper a little harder, her eyes tight shut, nails digging into his shoulder.

She gasped slightly when she felt a hand cover hers, lifting it gently from Jasper's shoulder.

Rosalie looked up, to see Jasper, his eyes soft. He clasped her hand in his, and just looked at her. Rosalie found that she had to look away.

Jasper's lips tilted upwards in a little half-smile, and he placed Rosalie's hand carefully on her lap.

"Thanks, Rose," Jasper whispered, reaching out to brush her cheek. Rosalie looked uncharacteristically moved, and the corners of her lips turned upwards. Jasper's eyes were bright. He knew what had to be done. With no more noise than a gust of wind, Jasper rose from the chair, wisping past Rosalie, who felt the faintest imprint of a light kiss on her forehead. A brother's kiss.

"No problem," she whispered, her voice a little faint.

_Maybe I should slap them a little more often, _she thought with wry amusement.

* * *

The dripping of rainwater on the outside was the noise that greeted Alice as slowly she awoke.

Alice felt drowsy, a strange sensation, one she could not remember feeling before. Of course, she must have felt it while human, but those memories were locked away, lost forever to her. Alice felt the familiar pang of sadness at that knowledge. At that moment, her world seemed to revolve around large blurs of emotion and the most simple of words... her mind was impaired by unconsciousness. It had hit her hard, more so than it would a human, possibly because she was not as used to the sensation.

A blot of fear... fear felt blue, and cold...

Confusion... confusion was grey... mixed with black and so unreachable... so incomprehensible.

Her head felt far away from her body, like it was floating. Her arms and legs were numb.

_Numb. Pain. Cold._

Alice moaned softly. _Why is it cold? I can't feel cold. It's impossible._

Alice soon realised that the chill permeating her body was not the physical feeling of coldness, but rather the dread, coursing through every one of her veins. Her visions were trying to tell her something, but she could only make out the emotions. Her mind was too frazzled to take pictures in her head.

_Dread. Hers. _

_Fear. Sweat. Tears. Not hers._

_Blood. She wants it to be hers... oh, so much... it burns her tongue... she needs to possess it..._

Alice gasped, the sound choking in her throat.

Then it was gone. The vision drained away to nothingness.

Alice opened her eyes... but the darkness remained. It was only then that Alice registered the feeling of course material on her face; covering her eyes. _Just like in my vision. _Alice remembered it clearly. The dust, choking her throat... clogging her senses utterly.

The future had become the present.

Alice tried to lift her arms and pry the blindfold from her face, but she couldn't. Her arms were heavy and felt like two weights on the ground.

_Jasper... _Alice thought. _Where are you?_

Alice felt the icy sensation of loneliness freeze her to her very bones, and that, coupled with her ignorance of her whereabouts, made her feel horribly exposed. Suddenly, she wished her arms and shoulders were covered, but her shirt was not obliging her. Alice let out a broken sob that echoed all around her, intensifying it immensely.

Alice did not want to be weak. To need everyone. But, oh... she needed them. Alice could not adequately convey just how much she wanted her family with her. Emmett's joking, Edward's intellectual conversation, Rosalie's girl talk, Esme's mothering, Carlisle's compassionate care and Jasper's... everything.

Just... Jasper. All of him.

_Please... _Alice thought, quietly. _Help me._

Alice's shoulders shook as silently, and tearlessly, she began to cry.

_"I'm coming, Alice! I'm coming for you! I swear it!"_

Alice gasped, her sobs freezing in her throat.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered, her voice barely audible, but it picked up an echo in the room.

But the room was dark, and empty.

All was silent.

* * *

A/N: Phew - longest chapter yet. By the way, about Alice's brokenness... I know she is a sparky little vampiress... but she _is_ all alone. And she can't see or anything. But don't worry, little firecracker Alice _will_ be back. Especially when a certain Harley-riding hell-bitch (thanks for that expression, Eddiekins ;D) turns up looking for some more chaos.

Anyway, please review, guys. I really wanna know what you think of this chapter. :)

(And wow, I just discovered I really like writing Rosalie.)

Love, Raven. xxx


	10. Chapter Ten: Playing Dirty

**Siren's Call**

**Chapter Ten - Playing Dirty  
**

**A/N:** Yes, I know. Don't kill me - I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a few months. But then again, I haven't updated _anything _for a few months. Just had a gigantic plug in my brain that was pretty much halting the progress of _any _chapters of anything. So I will post a recap of the last couple of chapter at the beginning, because I know that I hate having to go back and re-read chapters from someone who hasn't updated in forever.

(And yes, fine, the first paragraph or so after the recap is basically just Jasper fanservice. I admit it freely and unashamedly. _Unashamedly, I say!_)

* * *

Recap:

_"Jasper!" she cried out angrily, her eyes wide with phantom tears. Her hand dropped limply to his shoulder, and she gripped him tightly. "Come on, Jasper. You have to wake up."_

_..._

_Jasper's lips tilted upwards in a little half-smile, and he placed Rosalie's hand carefully on her lap._

_"Thanks, Rose," Jasper whispered, reaching out to brush her cheek. Rosalie looked uncharacteristically moved, and the corners of her lips turned upwards. Jasper's eyes were bright. He knew what had to be done. With no more noise than a gust of wind, Jasper rose from the chair, wisping past Rosalie, who felt the faintest imprint of a light kiss on her forehead. A brother's kiss._

_"No problem," she whispered, her voice a little faint._

___Maybe I should slap them a little more often, _she thought with wry amusement.

_..._

_Alice opened her eyes... but the darkness remained. It was only then that Alice registered the feeling of course material on her face; covering her eyes. __Just like in my vision. _Alice remembered it clearly. The dust, choking her throat... clogging her senses utterly.

_The future had become the present._

_Alice tried to lift her arms and pry the blindfold from her face, but she couldn't. Her arms were heavy and felt like two weights on the ground._

_...  
_

_Alice felt the icy sensation of loneliness freeze her to her very bones, and that, coupled with her ignorance of her whereabouts, made her feel horribly exposed. Suddenly, she wished her arms and shoulders were covered, but her shirt was not obliging her. Alice let out a broken sob that echoed all around her, intensifying it immensely._

_Alice did not want to be weak. To need everyone. But, oh... she needed them. Alice could not adequately convey just how much she wanted her family with her. Emmett's joking, Edward's intellectual conversation, Rosalie's girl talk, Esme's mothering, Carlisle's compassionate care and Jasper's... everything._

___Please... _Alice thought, quietly. _Help me._

___..._

_"Jasper?" Alice whispered, her voice barely audible, but it picked up an echo in the room._

_But the room was dark, and empty._

_All was silent._

_

* * *

_

Jasper swept out of the door, and walked straight out into the pouring rain. It cascaded down from the sky with a tinkling murmur that rang in his ears. In less than a instant, he was utterly soaked, his white shirt sticking against him like a layer of Latex, moulding to the contours of his defined chest. The droplets clung to his sandy-coloured eyelashes, dripping down to his cheekbone and onto the triangle of smooth, exposed skin at his neck and chest.

He looked beyond the rain, utilising his superior eyesight. The world seemed further away than it had before - Jasper didn't know how that could be. _How could everything be so different?_

Now that Alice was gone, Jasper realised just how much he needed her. He had known before, of course, that he did indeed _need _her. She had saved him. But now... the world seemed colder, more ominous. Darker... his soul (if he did indeed have one, Jasper wasn't sure on that front) felt so much darker, and torn, like it was hanging on the edge of a cliff, trying desperately not to fall into the abyss that awaited him with its gaping, black maw.

Jasper knew that Alice was the light within him. Without her, Jasper would have stayed a wretched creature, feeding on humans, unable to stop himself. Jasper loved her... because she had _stopped _him. She had shown him a different path... and Jasper didn't know if he could continue down it without her there to lead him.

A chill ran down his spine.

What if he was too weak, and Maria managed to drag him back down, into her world, back into the dirt?

What if he succumbed to the darkness?

Jasper's eyes narrowed at this thought, and he began to walk further away from the house.

* * *

Alice whimpered, and the sound echoed through the room. She swallowed the venom that had risen into her mouth as an instinctive response to what her body perceived as danger, and the fear that had risen up within her. Fear of the unknown.

Alice found herself catagorising every little sensation around her, a feat that was remarkably easy given her abilities as a vampire, but nonetheless terrifying. Everything was ten times louder: every shuffle her designer jeans made across the ground, every crick of her bones as she moved her head to the side.

After a while, the ability to move returned to Alice's arms, and she raised them to her face, swiftly removing the binding blindfold from her eyes. There wasn't a great deal of difference, other than that Alice could now make out the faintest strip of light beneath a heavy door, which enabled her to determine that the walls around her were metal, and the ground below her appeared to be made of tightly-packed dirt.

Now that she could make out a little of where she was, Alice silently rose to her feet and made her way over to the door. She pressed her ear to it, but heard nothing. However, that didn't mean there wasn't a sentry outside of her door. It only meant, if there was; it was a vampire, and one that had been very well trained not to make a sound. Alice didn't really like the thought of that one bit, and so repressed the almost overwhelming urge to kick in the metal door and run for it.

She frowned, and walked slowly around the perimeters of the prison, stopping at each wall to try and hear _something. _Anything. There was nothing, until she got the last wall - the one furthest from the door.

Alice's face scrunched up in a bemused frown. She could hear... scratching? No, that was... branches. Rubbing together. _Yes, _she thought. _It is. I can hear the leaves sort of... shaking. Wind?_

Outdoors.

Her heart fluttered, and Alice felt the slightest beginnings of hope within her.

But the wall was too thick, too sturdy for her to knock down with a charge. Emmett would probably have managed it, but though she had the strength of a vampire, Alice just didn't have the strength that her brother did, and she sighed mournfully. As she sighed, she automatically looked down, to the dirt floor below her.

_Hold on, _Alice thought. Then she had to repress another urge - this one to smack herself on the forehead.

_It's made of dirt, you idiotic vampire!_

Alice knelt down and began to scramble at the floor. Even with vampiric strength and dexterity, it took her a good few minutes to break through the surface - making her realise that the craftsmen of the floor, those who had packed down the dirt, were probably vampires. In fact, they had probably built this entire room, as well as whatever lay beyond it, which didn't give Alice the greatest feeling in the pit of her stomach. However, once she had broken through the first layer, it was only a matter of time till she was able to create a tunnel. Alice hoped and prayed with every ounce of strength left within her that she could manage to dig a tunnel before that door opened.

Alice didn't love the idea of crawling downwards into the ground with no way to breathe... maybe it was an innate fear of death and burial, precisely _because _she was supposed to be immortal... but given the choice, she certainly preferred it to the idea of staying in the hellhole of a room she found herself in for much longer, so her hesitation before diving downwards was only a millisecond long; if that.

She wriggled and squirmed beneath the ground furiously, rapidly clawing dirt behind her like a centipede. The dirt dug under her nails and through her hair, all over her clothes... but Alice didn't even spare a thought to the perfectly-good designer garments that were currently being completely ruined. All she wanted was to get to the surface, and be free.

_I'm coming, Jasper..._

Alice continued to scrabble her way through the dirt, finally breaking the surface and gulping in the air. It felt good to breathe again, even if the air wasn't needed. She clambered out of her homemade tunnel...

And came face-to-face with a pair of (stunning, she grudgingly admitted) blood-red, stilletto Jimmy Choos.

"And the dead have risen," Maria purred, smirking.

* * *

Jasper had almost reached the edge of the forest when he heard a voice calling out his name. The voice was male, deep but not booming... it was Edward.

Jasper turned around, and waited barely two seconds until Edward had managed to run the distance and stopped in front of him. Edward fixed Jasper with a piercing, golden-eyed stare, and spoke quickly, "Jasper, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"To Maria," Jasper said simply. "To find my Alice."

Edward sighed sharply, "Jasper, you can't go on your own. Besides, going to Maria would be suicide - you _know _that. It's a trap!"

"Edward, I appreciate your concern. But I know what I'm doing," Jasper said sternly.

"I don't think you do!" Edward retorted, getting frustrated. But Jasper kept his face poker-straight. He knew he had Edward caught out with his next retort, and he didn't even have to voice it out loud.

_What would you do? If it was Bella?_

Edward looked down, and briefly closed his eyes before looking back at his brother. "I know. I'm probably being a complete hypocrite, but Jasper, I don't care. You _can't _do this alone."

"Then what would you have me do, Edward? Come back to the house, wait until someone has an epiphany of how to proceed? Put Alice's life in _your _hands? No, Edward. She is _mine._" Jasper didn't care in the slighest that his teeth were bared, his eyes fierce as he spoke. Human relationships may equate the feeling of possession as being very unhealthy in a relationship, but the mating of vampires was incredibly different from a fleeting human liaison. Jasper didn't care if it was wrong to feel that way, he _did_. Alice was _his. _He wouldn't let anyone else have control of her fate - he _couldn't._

Jasper felt a subtle shift in Edward's emotions, and realised that Edward had been hiding something from him during their conversation. Jasper's eyes narrowed as he probed a little deeper than the surface emotions he could feel within Edward, and struck pay dirt.

"Alice's safety isn't the reason you want me to stay," Jasper said shrewdly.

"What are you talking about?" Edward said, packing a good amount of astonishment into his voice.

"I'm not Bella, Edward. You may be able to lie to her, but you know you can't lie to me."

As soon as Jasper said the word Bella, he was fully able to recognise the motives that Edward held.

"You want me to stay because you think that if I go and get myself killed, Maria will come after the family next. You think she'll come after _Bella._"

"That's not true," Edward denied, but his feelings gave him away.

"You think Maria will focus her attentions on _you _next, once I'm dead and out of her reach. Your powers would be of great use to her, I'm certain. She would affix all her energies into killing the only person who would stand in the way of her having you: she would kill Bella. _That's _what you think," Jasper assessed coldly.

Edward looked at Jasper, a fire in his eyes and in his emotions. But his concern was only for Bella. Jasper knew it; he could feel the truth inside Edward. Through everything that had happened; the danger Alice was in, the pain Maria was had put them both through, the fact that Alice was _gone... _the only thing Edward truly cared about above all things was whether or not _Bella _was in the slightest bit of danger.

Jasper could see Edward reading his thoughts, felt his emotions flare and his mouth go to form a denial, but his lips froze as he saw that Jasper knew any assuagements would be false. _It's true; he's only concerned about his human._

"Not everything is about Bella, Edward," Jasper spat, anger blinding him, and he was unable to keep the utter contempt out of his voice. _Alice was his sister, for _decades_, and all he cares about is that his little human might get hurt? This has absolutely nothing to do with her!_

"I want to help," Edward whispered, though Jasper could feel that his sentence was missing the word _Bella _from the end of it_._

"You can't _help_, Edward. Not _everything _is about you and Bella. For _once_, this is about me. You know _nothing_ about the life I led, the people I was involved with. You have no idea how this works, and you _never_ will. Go back home and comfort your little human, like I know you really want to. Her diminutive human feelings need mollifying. Meanwhile, _I'm_ going to save Alice from possible _death_."

The outrage and anger Jasper felt was evident. He wasn't shouting, but his voice was low, and even if Edward didn't recognise the lethal undertones in it, his vampiric instincts certainly did. He knew that if Jasper chose to provoke a fight, then Jasper would be the one coming out of it victorious. Edward just stared at Jasper, who could sense his anger, which only fuelled his own. _What right has he to be angry? Edward was the one who started this. He had to bring the human into our world. _Jasper realised that he did indeed blame Bella for most of the drama that had been brought into their lives. She was just so helpless, and fragile. _Why did she have to be like that?_

Edward opened his mouth to argue, but a voice intervened. "Forget it, Edward."

Emmett was standing behind Edward, his huge mass towering over the lithe vampire. He glared at Edward before stepping forward to look at Jasper.

His gaze was determined, and kindly. Jasper felt the natural warmth of Emmett's emotions wash over him, as Emmett clapped a firm hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What are you _waiting _for? Go get your girl, man."

Jasper couldn't help but smile at Emmett's simple yet powerful vernacular, and felt a rush of fraternal love for the gigantic vampire.

"Bring her back safe," Emmett added, before stepping back.

"I will," Jasper promised, not just to Emmett, but to himself. "I will."

Jasper turned away from his brothers, and began to run faster than he had ever ran before, until the trees were just a green blur running beside him.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I love Emmett. :)

Anyway, yes, again I apologise for the wait, and I hope you'll all still feel like leaving me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.

Oh, and just in case there are any shoe-loving girls out there reading this chapter, here's a link to a picture of the shoes I envisioned Maria wearing:

www(dot)kristopherdukes(dot)com(slash)images(slash)Jimmy(dash)Choo(dash)sandals(dash)patent(dot)gif - sorry, but unless I put in all that stuff, FF takes the link away :(

Cheers, Raven. xxx


	11. Chapter Eleven: War Games

**Siren's Call**

_Chapter Eleven: War Games_

**A/N: **Well, my preliminary exams are now over, so I've finally had time to knuckle down and get this chapter finished, even though I've been completely stressed out worrying about failing and everything, but writing this chapter was a nice change. :) You know, from studying and exams to destruction and mayhem. Um... did I say it was a change? Maybe I should rethink that comparison... ;) Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys.

**

* * *

**

_Alice continued to scrabble her way through the dirt, finally breaking the surface and gulping in the air. It felt good to breathe again, even if the air wasn't needed. She clambered out of her homemade tunnel..._

_And came face-to-face with a pair of (stunning, she grudgingly admitted) blood-red, stiletto Jimmy Choos._

_"And the dead have risen," Maria purred, smirking._

_

* * *

_

Alice growled as a burly, muscular vampire dropped down beside the mouth of the hole, grabbed a clump of her dark, dirt-covered hair and lifted her unceremoniously from the makeshift tunnel she had created, dropping her on the topside ground in front of Maria, who just stared down at her. Alice suddenly felt very small and pathetic, her clothes ripped and disgusting and smears of mud all over her grey, unhealthy-looking skin, while Maria looked the picture of perfection — unsullied, a dark red dress draped over her luscious figure, and not a raven hair out of place against her glowing, blemish-free alabaster skin.

"Now, now. Alice... isn't it?" Maria trilled in that voice that seemed to constantly drip sensuality from every syllable spoken. Alice glared defiantly in response and Maria smirked, her ample chest noticeably rising and falling as she took in a breath, seeming to come to a decision. She rolled her eyes, clicking her fingers.

"Bring her," she commanded, before pivoting sharply, the back of her dress sweeping behind her dramatically as she seemed to float across the grass, the stilettos leaving no imprint to indicate that she had ever been standing there at all.

Before Alice could say or do anything in response, two unfamiliar vampires had hoisted her up by each arm and were carrying her with an indelicate touch, following the path Maria took. As Maria did not seem to care about the speed of their journey, Alice had time to survey her surroundings. She did not recognise the landscape, nor the scent of the crisp, night air. She was in completely unfamiliar territory — the only landmarks around her were roughly worn fields and tall, crooked trees that clambered up into the night sky, which was utterly void of stars. Even the moon was just a sliver, not enough for a human to make out anything in the night, but plenty for a vampire to see even the tiniest detail. Not that it was any help. Alice could no more figure out where she was than she could see the future of a werewolf.

In other words, things weren't looking good. At all.

Eventually, Maria decided she was getting bored of the human speed the procession was moving at, and Alice saw her dart ahead into the night. At once, the pace of her vampire guard began to quicken, and Alice was jolted around even more uncomfortably than before. She knew the vampires holding her must be purposely making her suffer the bumpiness of their uneven movements — it was harder for a vampire to act coarsely than to travel with grace, as lithe movements were second nature to their kind. Maria must have specifically ordered this indignity, which only increased Alice's hatred for the seductress.

In less than a minute, Alice saw a large, castle-like building come into view. It was made of dark black and smoky grey bricks, though Alice could feel the metallic, sharp tang of steel and iron assault her senses at the same time as the bricks, so she knew there must be more fortifications beneath the relatively weak brickwork. There were only a few windows with lights in them, the rest were blocked, covered over with what looked like some kind of metal sheeting. Alice could see three turrets protruding from the roof of the main building, each reaching up to different levels of height; the tallest was easily sixty feet high, possibly more. It had one arch-shaped window that was blocked up, but there were no other outside entrances or exits to any of the towers as far as Alice could make out.

She did not have any more time to evaluate the fortress, as she was taken in through the main door, and carted into an ornately decorated room with a chair at the far end that sat upon a wooden dais. The large, square chair seemed to have been carved out from the alter it sat on, giving it the appearance of having grown out of the floor. It twisted upwards like a creeping ivy, culminating in two black, wooden snakes whose necks entwined around the head of the seat and whose heads met in a serpantine kiss.

Alice almost snorted. _Really, Maria? A castle with turrets and now what... a throne? Get a grip._

She only held her tongue because there was, of course, still the risk of Maria getting bored and just killing her. The vampiress wasn't exactly known for her patience and mercy, after all. Plus, Alice knew that Jasper would never forgive her if she put herself in even more — unnecessary — danger.

The vampires holding Alice suddenly dropped her to the tiled stone floor like a sack of potatoes, and there was a loud _crack_ as a huge chunk of the ground splintered and spider-webbed out within the space of a few seconds against the resistance of Alice's diamond-hard skin. Chalky dust rose up in a small cloud as the pieces of stone sprung up and clattered back down around her, and Alice's voice box contracted as the dust tickled the muscles in her delicate throat, causing her to let out the strange vampiric version of a cough.

Maria had instantly stilled at the sound of the ground cracking. She turned, slowly, venom in her eyes that was directed at the small vampire. "You broke my floor," she said, quietly, each word distinct. Alice looked up at her, and before she could even so much as blink, Maria had crossed the room and struck her sharply across the face. Alice's head whipped to the side, her eyes wide with surprise at the sudden force and she landed decidedly ungracefully on her side.

"Ugh," Maria sneered with disdain. She looked upwards, and her crimson eyes were suddenly distant, as if she was seeing beyond the ceiling. "Take _this,_" she looked down at Alice as if she were a piece of dirt on her Jimmy Choos, "To the west tower. Lock her up with the _special _chains. The ones taken from the Volturi."

Rueben stepped out from a side door, and rushed to heed her commands. Alice noticed, as he lifted her, that Rueben's hands were covered by a pair of thick, black, leather gloves, and she shivered away from his touch as she remembered the horrific feeling of the paralysis that his touch delivered. As Rueben turned away, Maria added silkily, "And... get her something to eat. Her eyes are looking awfully... golden."

Rueben smirked, as Alice's eyes widened in horror, and she was dragged away.

* * *

Edward just stood in the middle of the forest with Emmett, as they watched Jasper speed away. Emmett turned to glare at Edward, who sighed. _How could Jasper have gotten it so wrong?_

Emmett had arrived before Edward had time to try and explain himself, and anyway, Jasper's emotions were so set, he had unconsciously swayed Edward into believing as he did. Which meant that for a second, Edward had truly believed that he only cared for Bella, and did not care at all for Alice's safety. Which was a total lie... but that one second had tripled Jasper's conviction in his belief and confirmed Edward's guilt in his eyes, and also in Emmett's.

"Emmett..." Edward said, quietly, and Emmett opened his mouth to say something, which by the look on his face was no doubt a reprimand, but Edward's expression stopped him short.

"You know I care about Alice."

Emmett sighed. "Didn't seem like it from where I was standing, bro."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, a common habit of his when he was frustrated or anxious. "That was just Jasper's power at work."

Emmett frowned. "You're saying... that Jasper wanted me to believe that you didn't care? Jasper wouldn't do that, Edward."

"He didn't _mean _for it to happen."

"What are you _talking _about?" Emmett's thoughts were getting increasingly more annoyed by the second. He had just seen one of his brothers run off into some sort of huge fight that he wasn't involved in, and the other brother apparently completely dismiss the danger that his sister was currently in, and therefore his temper was consequently, and understandably, quicker to flare up than usual.

"I _mean_... Jasper needed an excuse to go it alone, because he didn't want any of us getting hurt, and so his power subconsciously latched on to the protective feelings I had for Bella and increased them, fooling even himself, and making everyone around him, including you and I, believe what he needed himself to believe, which was that I only cared about protecting Bella and no one else."

"So that his anger would be justified, and he could storm off by himself without feeling guilty," Emmett finished, the truth dawning on him. "Actually, now that I think about it... I _don't_ believe that you wouldn't care about Alice at all."

"Of course you don't, because now that Jasper's gone, you can see clearly and know that it's not so," Edward said. "Now we need to go back and get the others. We have to go after our brother and sister."

Emmett grinned. "_Finally_, someone's got a decent plan around here."

Together, they turned, and ran in the opposite direction from Jasper, back to the Cullen mansion, all the while discussing strategy.

* * *

As Rueben took her away from the throne room, Alice opened her mouth and let loose a wild scream. _"Something to eat..."_

Somehow, Alice knew it wasn't going to be a harmless feast of gazelle and mountain lion.

The sound ripped from her throat and echoed down the hall, a high-pitched keening that causing Rueben to let out a fierce growl. Eyes narrowed in anger, he lifted one hand, and leant his head down to rest his lips against Alice's ear.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll hush that noise. Unless you want to experience my power a second time."

The noise slowly died as Alice huffed silently in Rueben's grasp, remembering the icy coldness and total isolation of unconsciousness, and was unwilling to go through it again. Not to mention that being out cold wouldn't exactly help her when she was trying to look for a way out of this place.

A thought suddenly struck Alice. It _would_, however, temporarily put a halt to Maria's plans to make her drink from a human. And with that, Alice smirked, and once again began to scream.

Rueben roared, dropping Alice and ripping his gloves from his hands, stuffing them into his pocket. With his bare hands free, Rueben grabbed Alice's arms roughly, and watched with satisfaction as the piercing sound abruptly stopped and her eyes closed as she fell into darkness once more.

"Better," Rueben growled lowly, draping the tiny, unconscious vampire across his shoulder.

* * *

Night reigned over Forks; the only thing now connecting the town to Alice's place of captivity was the same sliver of pale, white moon that watched silently over them all.

The anxiety and dread seemed almost a corporeal entity, enveloping the entire room, growing even stronger without Jasper there to quell its murky fog. Almost as if he could see it descending upon them, Carlisle wrapped his arms tighter around his wife, whose face was tight with worry and sorrow, as she looked out of the large window into the distance, her eyes searching frantically for any sign of her lost children. Once Rosalie had re-awoken Jasper, he had left without so much as a word to anyone. Emmett and Edward had gone after him before anyone else could even contemplate doing anything. Garrett, Kate and Rosalie had convinced Esme to stay behind, no matter how much her heart pulled her towards the forest.

She slipped her hand down Carlisle's arm to clutch his hand, and felt his lips press comfortingly against her neck, and the side of his face rest against hers. He didn't tell her that she shouldn't worry, he didn't patronise her with sugary, false reassurances that she could not bear to hear. He just held her in his arms and hoped along with her. Hoped that something good would come out of all these evil happenings.

Garrett, Kate and Rosalie were downstairs, keeping guard. Rosalie had reluctantly agreed to speak to Bella and let her know — within reason — what was going on. At first, Rosalie had refused, but Esme was so distraught she immediately acquiesced, seeing as Bella did not personally know neither Kate nor Garrett.

Rosalie could barely contain her annoyance as Bella began to fret on the other end of the phone, but for once, she could understand some of Bella's worry. She knew how she would feel if she were in Bella's position. Well, to be fair it would be mostly anger, not weeping, but Rosalie conceded to let the differences between their personalities slide and to just chalk it up to Bella's humanity.

"Bella," Rosalie said, gently but firmly, succeeding in halting Bella's babbling. "We have this under control. I only called to let you know what was going on, but we _will _fix this. You'll see all of us again... alive and well." Rosalie sighed silently. "I promise."

This seemed to assuage Bella, and tiredly she whispered, "Okay. Please, Rosalie... tell Edward that I love him, and that I'll see him soon."

"I will," Rosalie said, before setting the phone gently back on its cradle, and looking at it for a second longer than required. Rosalie cast her eyes heavenward. _Come on, Emmett, _she thought, _what's going on out there?_

Briefly, she contemplated running after him, but she knew she couldn't leave their parents alone. Granted, Kate and Garrett were there, but it was not the same. They were part of a different coven — no matter how much the Cullens considered them to be family, they were not with them day in, day out. Rosalie knew she needed to stay... but it was so hard. Her feet were itching to dart off into the forest... to find the rest of her family and know that they were all safe...

Even as she was thinking this, Rosalie heard a _swooshing _noise from outside the house. Kate and Garrett had reacted at precisely the same moment as she did, all three heads turning; expressions grave and eyes trained, unblinking, on the front door.

They all stiffened, unconsciously readying themselves for attack, when Rosalie made out the scents of Emmett and Edward. She relaxed, and said, "It's them. They're back."

"But where's Jasper?" Kate questioned, having noticed the absence of the oldest brother's scent.

"Good question..." Rosalie murmured to herself, eyebrows furrowed. The front door burst open, filled with the huge shadow of the burly frame that could only be Emmett Cullen. Rosalie ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and giving him a brief but passionate kiss. Edward stepped out from behind Emmett, and Rosalie quickly telepathically went through her phone conversation with Bella. Edward looked unusually moved for a reason Rosalie could not decipher. "Thanks, Rose," he said, briefly touching her arm before asking, "Carlisle and Esme?"

"We're here," Esme said, stepping down onto the ground from the staircase, holding Carlisle's hand in hers. "My sons," she said, smiling as Emmett and Edward let themselves be embraced. She pulled back, and her eyes saddened as she whispered, "Jasper?"

Edward explained what had transpired in the forest, and Carlisle nodded. "Then we must follow our son." He looked at Esme as he said this, silently asking her if he was right in his decision.

"Of course we will," she said, firmly. As she looked at her family, she continued, "How could we not?"

Everyone in the room seemed to grow more determined at her words, and Esme singled out Kate and Garrett with her gaze. "I know I speak for the entire family when I say that we would not blame you at all if you wished to return home at this juncture," Esme said kindly. "You have both done more than enough for our family, and we will be forever grateful to you both."

"Oh, Esme..." Kate said, her eyes softening. She dropped Garrett's hand to clasp Esme's, cradling it in both hands as she held it up to her chest. "You should know us better than that. We're in this to the end, just as all of us are. We _love _you. You're our family."

All of the Cullens gave a smile, and Esme's smile was widest of all. "Kate..." she said, her voice thick with emotion, as she embraced the younger vampire who was surprised to say the least as she was enveloped in a warm, motherly hug from Esme, and then totally engulfed from behind as Emmett wrapped the two women in his huge arms, almost lifting them off the floor with his sheer bulk and strength.

"Emmett!" Kate protested, playfully. He let them both go, and chuckled as Rosalie rolled her eyes, but even she could not keep a wry smile from her lips.

Garrett reclaimed Kate's hand as he added, "Kate speaks for me also."

"You're damn right I do," Kate murmured into his ear, grinning. She then turned to address Edward, "Now then, man-with-a-plan... what's our next move?"

As Edward opened his mouth to begin to explain, Emmett whispered softly into Rosalie's ear, a grin belying the serious tone of his words, "Let the trumpets of battle sound."

Rosalie gave a determined glare out of the open window, into the night. "Let the war games begin."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, fiiiiierce. Yeah, anyway, did I mention already that I love Emmett. 'Cause I do. :) Anyway, I know we didn't get any Jasper this chapter, but trust me, we will next chapter. :D

Please review, you know how I love to hear what you guys think, and how else will I know? :)

Peace,  
Raven. xxx


	12. Chapter Twelve: Temptation

**Siren's Call**

_Chapter Twelve: Temptation_

**A/N: **Okay, so it's been forever. Yes, yes, I know, you all want to slap me. Unfortunately I've just had a month of utter hell, also known as EXAMS. Thankfully, they're over and done with now, and summer is here, so joy there. Love, love, _love _you guys for sticking with me thus far, and hopefully you will to the bitter end... Because this story _will _be finished, even if I have to scream bloody murder at my muses in order to do it. _So, let's go team! _:)

* * *

Jasper came to a stiff halt. He tilted his face upwards, letting his senses delve into the crisp night air. Instantly, he was immersed in the swirling mass of scents that surrounded him; including everything from the stale, cloying sap of the trees to the pungent, grubby earth deep below. He attempted to ignore these overpowering aromas and searched instead for any familiar vampiric scents, checking to see that Emmett and Edward had not followed him into the forest. As far as he could tell, they had not. For this he was both grateful and annoyed at the same time; grateful they were not putting themselves in danger, that they would not slow him down, that he would not have to explain his every movement to another lumbering presence. However, the little niggle of annoyance within him was for that very fact, that they had not come to rescue Alice with him.

Jasper decided to ignore these conflicting emotions and instead focus solely on the task at hand, something he was prodigiously good at doing. His first thought was to search out Alice's scent; his heart longed for him to do just that. But Jasper's head told him he would find no trace of her, not now. She was simply too far away, and Maria's accursed minions had covered her easily-recognisable scent well. But luckily for him, that meant they had slipped up in another way. They had failed to cover their own scents.

Clearly, the two vampires had either relied on the tumultuous weather of Forks to clear away their trails or had simply hoped that their scents would become just two of a hundred unfamiliar ones within the current area.

Jasper hoped for the latter, since it would mean they were much stupider than they looked. He couldn't fail to remember, to burn into his mind forever, the scents of those who had abducted his mate. They were as imprinted within him now as the memory of Maria's own scent.

Jasper knelt to the ground in order to get a better sense of the trail, and his heart almost did a little flip of joy in his chest when he caught the faintest strand of Rueben's scent - mustard, grime and dust, all sort of wrapped together into one.

He rose up from his searching crouch, and began to run, a little less hopelessly than before.

* * *

This woozy sensation was becoming annoyingly frequent to Alice.

As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the world ripple lazily before drifting back into fuzzy focus, and then suddenly snapping back to the crystal clarity of vampiric vision; like a television set adjusting back to high definition from a visit to the fifties.

The first thing she noticed was the hard, restricting manacles once again wrapped around her legs, though strangely enough, not around her hands.

And then it hit her like a ton of diamond-coated bricks in the face.

The scent of blood.

Human blood.

_Lots_ of human blood.

Immediately, Alice stopped breathing, and her head twisted to the source of the dizzying scent, wondering briefly how she didn't notice _her _the split-second she awoke. The woman was slim, but not incredibly so, and quite beautiful. The flash of blonde hair reminded Alice briefly of Rosalie, though other than that they looked nothing alike. The woman's muddy green eyes were open and wide, brimming with tears. She lay on the ground, her hands tied behind her back with some sort of rough cloth, the same with her feet, and she was gagged with the same material. Once she saw Alice looking straight at her she began to shake, writhing in her constraints, and attempting to cry out; though the panicked sound was greatly smothered by the cloth tightly binding her mouth.

"It's okay," Alice hissed, sounding unintentionally cross as she tried to speak without inhaling, and failed. The faintest puff of air jumped down her throat with the eagerness of water and burned her insides with the heat of a hundred fires. She squeezed her eyes shut as though not looking at the source of the scent would make it go away, but the opposite occurred. It seemed as though the absence of sight only increased the burning sensation, so she opened them once again, and the matted blood running down the woman's arms, legs and staining her hair glowed to Alice like vermillion lava against dull brown rock.

Alice's eyes widened a little as she realised the full horror of the situation. Her arms were not bound, and the chains binding her to the wall had some give. This was of course, intentional. She could not escape, but she _could _reach the bleeding woman.

Inwardly, Alice screamed and yelled and cursed, but she dared not so much as open her mouth again in case she was once again blasted with the force of the scent that now filled the room.

_Please let me pass out again, _Alice chanted in her mind, but she knew it was not to be. Only Rueben had that power, and it was unlikely he would be using it on her any time soon. Alice guessed he would probably have been reprimanded by Maria for the last time he used it on her, as it had delayed this torture.

Alice once again looking at the woman, who was sobbing in near hysterics, and she frowned sadly. Alice pushed her back up against the rock wall, as if willing herself to stick to it, or even better, sink right into it. Already Alice's mind was whispering to her just how easy it would be. Just to reach forward and take...

_No, _Alice thought firmly. _You won't. You can't. She is a human being, a person. Just like you were. Just like Bella_ is.

Alice began to imagine the woman in front of her... her life, whether she had kids, a husband? A job, a school, a university, friends, flatmates, a mother, a father, sisters, brothers, cousins, where she shopped - _is she vintage or designer? -_ her favourite food, her drinking, dancing, laughing, clubbing, running, talking, driving, loving, hating, _living_... how good she would look in blue; just like Bella... _she's just like Bella..._

The thirst quelled itself as Alice assaulted it with all these imagined images; she placed the woman in front of her in the cinema, the beach, the shopping mall, a house, a church, a swimming pool, a dorm room, a park, a classroom, a cot, in her mother's arms... her first kiss, her first ballet recital, graduation - _she's wearing purple robes and smiling with teeth so white and perfect with one filling right at the back of her mouth - _imagined her prom; her date, her dress, the limo, the corsage, her father crying because his baby looks so beautiful tonight...

Alice imagined it all. And the blood became a human.

Alice half-smiled, and the woman whimpered.

"It's okay," Alice said again, but this time reassuring words actually sounded somewhat reassuring.

The woman shook a little less, though her eyes were still alert and filled with the growing sheen of unshed tears.

* * *

Jasper felt like he had been running forever. Every second Alice was in danger was an eternity of uncertainty, of the unknown. He had no idea what Maria was doing to her, but he could guess, and his guesses were bad enough to be getting on with. His one sliver of reassurance was that it was unlikely Maria had killed her; she knew that would only make him wrathful. More likely she had the idea of blackmailing Jasper into working for her, using Alice as her safety net. He growling at the thought of Alice being used as a bargaining chip, but it was highly preferable to the other option, so he ignored the anger he felt at Maria's insolence.

The trail of Rueben's scent had gotten minutely stronger as Jasper followed it, but he knew he had to run faster, or else it would grow stale before he could follow it to its source, and Alice. It was at this moment Jasper wished he had James' ability. Though he in no uncertain terms wished the damned vampire dead, he would have found Maria's hideout in half the time it had already taken Jasper merely to find and latch onto the trail. He was _not _a tracker; he was a fighter, a strategist. His strength was in leading, not in following. And Jasper hating being behind.

Dawn had already begun to break over the horizon, casting its orange tint over the road that Jasper was running alongside. He was careening forward so rapidly that he would have missed it, were it not for the fact that Alice's scent had collided into him with the force of a thousand anvils, and he came to such an abrupt halt that his feet carved hollows in the gravel of the road.

It was the van. The doors were half-open, and it had been driven off road, left in a ditch and abandoned. Jasper sped over to it and pulled the back doors with such force that they came clean off. The back of the van was filled with the scent of Alice, and Jasper's power enabled him to detect the fear in it. His teeth gritted together angrily, even as Alice's scent comforted him just by taking it in. He half-contemplating taking the abandoned van and driving it, just so he could keep Alice's scent with him, but he knew that would be folly. Firstly, the van had been crashed rather unceremoniously into the ditch and ergo wasn't really up to much in the way of driving. Secondly, having the scents surrounding him would confuse his knowledge of the trail. So with a little sadness, Jasper kept running, leaving the remnants of Alice's scent behind him.

However, if Jasper had his way, it wouldn't be too long before he had that scent, fresh and safe and perfect, in his arms.

But Jasper knew he needed to hurry. Maria wasn't known for her patience, she never had been. Even when Jasper had been with her, he had continually expected her to tire of him, like she had with all the others eventually. Jasper was the one person she had kept constantly by her side, and he had often wondered why. What was it about him in particular? Yes, his skill was incredibly useful, but so were many others that she'd had dispatched during the time Jasper had been there. Of course, she had used him in other ways also, but of that she'd seemed to tire even less, which confused him more. Maria kept her male concubines for even less a time than she kept her ranks of newborns. She used her power of seduction to lure humans, turned them, used them and then disposed of them. So the cycle had continued, on and on, for what seemed like forever. But for some reason, Jasper had been different.

And he had no idea why.

But Jasper decided he didn't care anymore. Maria's twisted reasons were best kept to herself. All he cared about was ridding her from his life, and Alice's life, once and for all.

* * *

Alice felt like screaming.

The first couple of hours after she had beaten back the monster within her had been hard, but now it was practically impossible. The scent was dulled by Alice's lack of breathing, but the _temptation _to just inhale it was the hard part. It would be the easiest thing in the world to give up, to satisfy the hunger that clawed at her so fiercely Alice could swear it was a corporeal being inside her, physically ripping her into shreds.

It was a test of endurance that Alice wasn't sure she could stick out.

Unbidden, Carlisle's face floated in the forefront of Alice's mind, and she frowned in reply to the expression of disappointment and distrust she could see. This was of course, completely imagined, but Alice felt guilty and anguished anyway. A fire flickered in her eyes as she glared into the opposite wall, determined. _I can do this. Please, God, let me do this. I can't fail Carlisle. _

A whole new respect for her father figure blossomed within Alice in the hours that followed.

Hours that felt like years. Each second throbbed uncomfortably past as Alice tried not to squirm and inch forward, but stubbornly forced herself back into the wall. She tried to think of Jasper, and how many times she had told him he could successfully withstand the scent of humans, how he could not hurt them, not kill them. How he could force the vampire within him back. _I can't tell him that, and then not follow through with it myself. Jasper struggles with this every single day, and he wins, so don't you dare give in, Alice Cullen. Don't you dare._

But even thinking of Jasper didn't take away the fact that the cloying scent was becoming harder to ignore with each minute that passed.

Alice raised her hand to her other arm, hugging herself. She dug her diamond-sharp nails into her skin, piercing it easily, clawing at her arm. She tried to focus only on that feeling, used the pain to distract herself. _I am not a monster. I will not be a monster. _

The constant whimpering of the woman wasn't helping. Alice was aware — all too painfully aware — of every breath, every shiver, every gulp and bead of sweat, every tear... and every rapid pulsating of her heart. It echoed in her ears, the blood pumping out into every single one of the thousands of veins in her body... separated from her by mere skin and tissue.

Rice paper to a vampire.

Before Alice could dwell to long on this dangerous thought, the door swung mercifully open, and a blast of fresh air filled the dank prison. Alice took the opportunity to quickly inhale without taking in too much of the heady scent of blood — as the uncomfortable feeling of not breathing was making her tetchy, which would not help with resisting.

Maria stood at the door, an hourglass silhouette in the artificial yellow light that shone from behind her. Alice glared daggers into her, a growl emerging from the back of her throat, sounding deeper and more primal than Alice had thought she could muster.

"I see the food is still living," Maria said, clearly attempting to mask surprise with disinterest. Alice did not answer, merely glared harder. The wriggling woman whimpered even louder at hearing the seductress' voice. Alice did not have to look at her to tell her fear had increased tenfold. Clearly she recognised Maria, and Alice did not like to think why.

"Maybe I should have made you more appetising." Maria addressed the woman on the ground directly, and her eyes widened.

Alice looked with disgust at Maria, but she merely smirked, before looking behind her and speaking. "Fabian, restrain our guest."

A taller, masculine shadow stepped past Maria, and entered the room. Alice recognised the vampire who had attacked Jasper in the clearing, torturing him with pain, and she snarled, for a fleeting second blind to the scent of the woman. Fabian took hold of her arms with an iron-strong grip, pressing them against the wall.

"If she struggles, you have my permission to use your power," Maria said, her tone sickeningly sweet, as if she were whispering sweet nothings instead of ordering pain. Alice felt like thrashing enough to free herself just so she could get her hands on Fabian, but barely stopped herself, knowing it would not help. She couldn't kill him, and who knew what Maria would do to her were she stupid enough to try. Alice tried to reassure herself that the time would come.

Maria stepped out of the doorway, and knelt down to the shaking woman, her dress rippling onto the floor like folds of melted chocolate. She swept one ivory hand over her shoulder, brushing back curls of ebony hair, and leant closer to the woman's neck. Her eyes closed, thick eyelashes resting against the peaks of her full cheeks as she inhaled slowly. Her eyes opened, glowing a brighter burgundy, and she dropped down even closer.

Fabian cleared his throat. "Mistress."

Maria's gaze snapped up sharply, and she glared briefly in annoyance, before her eyes softened and she sighed, dropping a hand to the woman's face and with a single finger, carved a deep line down one side of her face. Alice heard and felt the skin practically melt away under Maria's touch, and the blood beneath spill free. Her chest tightened with the new assault, and it continued as Maria moved to the other side of the woman's face.

"Please..." Alice whispered, unable to stop herself. Her arms and legs were shaking and she felt like she could cry. Maria grinned, lifting the woman into her arms as easily as a rag doll. She brought her closer, and Alice thrust her head back into the wall with a resounding crack, gritting her teeth together. The difference a few metres made was staggering. Alice felt like the pull of the scent had increased a thousand times, and she felt sick with the effort it took to restrain herself.

Maria arranged the woman so she was sitting against the wall, a mere ten inches or so away from Alice, on her left.

"Now, drink," Maria said, standing to her full height.

"Go to hell," Alice spat.

Anger flashed in Maria's crimson eyes, and she knelt down to Alice's face. The scent of danger and seduction diluted the woman's pull, and Alice felt her muscles relax ever so slightly at its brief absence. But they tensed up again as Maria whispered to her.

"If you don't kill her, I will."

Alice glared with defiance. Maria purposely raised her voice just enough so the panicking woman to Alice's left could hear what she was saying.

"I'll kill her, and it won't be quick either. I know ways to torture humans that would kill them stone dead just from the _fear _of hearing about it. It'll be slow, and more painful than you can imagine. I'll take her to the brink of death and back, just so I can do it all over again. And I'll enjoy it," The smile that lit Maria's face made Alice's skin crawl, and if she had the capacity to do so, she would probably feel nauseous at it, so she could only imagine what hearing this was doing to the young woman beside her.

"And when I'm finished," Maria's eyes were wicked. "I'll give her to the newborns."

Alice could not imagine hating Maria more.

"When was the last time you saw a newborn, Alice?" Maria's voice took on a mocking tone. "Close up? Do you know how far removed they are from other vampires? How much more... primal, shall we say? The anger they feel... the furious frenzy they can be cajoled into by the mere sight of a _human_, never mind one who will be in the state she'll be in after I'm done? You... you may retain some humanity, if that's what you want to call it. But you _learned _that, little one. Newborns have yet to do so. They aren't human. They aren't even really vampires. They're _animals_."

Alice kept her face neutral, but inside she was boiling. The woman's struggles had increased, and Alice winced as Fabian slapped her full across the face. Alice willed her to lie still, to stop shaking.

"They will rip her limb from limb, play with her. Drain every single drop of blood from her veins. They will rip her heart from her chest... roar as she screams, and laugh as she dies."

Maria analysed Alice's face, and leant in even closer, staring her down at point-blank range. She whispered, "Think about that."

With one last searching gaze, Maria smirked triumphantly, and beckoned to Fabian to follow her.

The second the door swung shut and bolted into place, Alice's body began to wrack as she sobbed tearlessly, in sync with the woman leaning against the wall beside her.

The cloud of bloodlust descended upon Alice once more, converging with the horror of what she had just heard. Alice could not believe such a callous personality even existed. If Alice didn't kill the woman, making it quick and relatively painless, then Maria would make her pay for it. With time, and blood, and sheer agony. The woman's.

Alice had never been so conflicted in her entire life, and the distraction of the scent of blood wasn't helping her to be clear-minded.

Alice felt the young woman's head turn towards her, because the tempting scent had shifted in the air. With effort, Alice turned her head to meet her pleading gaze.

Green eyes begged her. "Please..." the woman whispered, and Alice had never heard so much fear in her life.

"Kill me."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, I'm evil, I know. But hey, Maria's more evil. ;)

Feedback is always loved and appreciated, and especially after I haven't updated for a while. I love to know people are still reading and enjoying this story, it gives me inspiration to write.

Love, cookies, rainbows and sparkles (which let's face it, after this chapter we need - I know I'll be having some chocolate and watching a chick flick after writing this),  
Raven. xxx


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Worsening

**Siren's Call**

**Chapter Thirteen:** Worsening_  
_

**A/N:** Yes, gentle readers, why, it _is _an update! I know, shocking. But yes, this chapter was a little hard to get going, but once I did... it practically wrote itself. Thank gawd. Anyway, this is the chapter where the plot sort of starts to kick up a gear, and I really have a direction of where this is going - uh, for now, anyway. :)

Right, well, I'll go away and let you read on, darlings. :)

**

* * *

**

_Alice had never been so conflicted in her entire life, and the distraction of the scent of blood wasn't helping her to be clear-minded._

_Alice felt the young woman's head turn towards her, because the tempting scent had shifted in the air. With effort, Alice turned her head to meet her pleading gaze._

_Green eyes begged her. "Please..." the woman whispered, and Alice had never heard so much fear in her life._

_"Kill me."_

_

* * *

_

Instantly, the monster deep within Alice roared its approval, screaming bloody murder in her ears.

It seemed to pound against her like frenzied drums in her arms and legs and throat; rattling her spine with its awful want. The words themselves sparked an unholy primal force within her, and the monster grinned, as if it was yelling at her; _The prey wants to be eaten! Do it!_

Alice's arms twitched towards the woman; her mouth opened of its own accord and she let out a strangled half-yelp, half-growl, and all the while her blackened eyes were desperately trying to warn this woman of _exactly _what she was asking for.

Every fibre of her being, every cell of her body itched to pounce with lethal intent. But somehow, Alice did not strike. Just the quiet desperation of the woman beside her filled her with dread and horror at the words coming from her mouth. She was so young - she couldn't have been more than twenty short years old. The same years that had passed for Alice like a heartbeat. She closed her eyes and squeezed them tightly shut, as if trying to undo what she had just heard. With great effort, she whispered; "_What_?"

The woman inched forward, and immediately Alice's hands sprung forward, palms up, halting her.

"Stay back," Alice hissed. But the woman did not crawl backwards, merely come to a stop, and Alice moaned painfully.

"Please..." the woman whispered again, and she sounded eerily broken. "Please, kill me. Let it be quick. I know what that... _bitch _will do to me. Whatever happens, I will... _die_... here." She seemed to choke on the word.

Alice could not believe what she was hearing, though she knew her ears were not deceiving her. The woman beside her was asking for death.

_Begging for it,_ the monster inside Alice whispered, as though suggesting Alice was the most idiotic being to ever walk the planet for not snatching up the chance right away.

With sudden clarity, Alice remembered a vision she'd had. One where she had crimson eyes. After it had occurred, she'd looked to Jasper for comfort, because she could not believe it could ever be true. Jasper had reassured her, told her she could never do it, she could never allow herself to be so weak. Just thinking of his face; so assured, so trusting, so confident of what he thought he knew. Alice felt like a failure in his eyes, like somehow she had suddenly become so much less pure, less worthy of his love.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," Alice cried, in a voice too low and too quick for the woman beside her to catch. "I'm so sorry."

The blood. It was always the blood. Alice had never been so in love yet so disgusted at the same time. Because it _always _came down to the _blood_.

She was looking at the bleeding woman beside her, sorrow written all over her face. Alice could smell, more than see, the fresh tears mingling with the sweat and dirt encrusted on the woman's cheek. Along with that disgusting, beautiful, poisonous paradise... that crimson addiction that she wanted, needed and hated so badly that it hurt.

"It's okay," the woman murmured. "Please, just do it."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut, pained and still refusing to breathe in. As she leant forward, the woman put a hand on Alice's tiny shoulder, stopping her briefly. Alice opened her eyes a little, and saw the woman's beseeching eyes as she whispered breathlessly, "Wait. What's your name?"

"Alice. My name is Alice," hissed the vampire as gently as she could before leaning in and sinking her teeth into the woman's neck, instantly drawing her lifeblood. The woman shuddered a little under her, and the monster within Alice took over, all traces of the gentle little vampiress gone as the vampire in her pulled the woman flush against her body, gaining better access. The woman gasped, but instead of hitting out, as instinct would have it, she clawed at Alice's back, pulling her closer.

As soon as Alice regained some of her faculties, she drew back in horror, nearly throwing the woman away from her. The bloodlust had vanished once the creature had been satiated and now Alice was just left with the sinking feeling of abject horror, even as the cooling liquid slid down her throat in the most blissful ecstasy.

An ecstasy that was empty within seconds.

The woman had landed on the ground at an awkward angle, and Alice quickly crawled over to her, pulling her arms over her chest and her legs out from under her in an attempt to make her more comfortable.

_Comfortable, _Alice's thoughts sneered at herself. _You've as good as murdered her. _

The woman gave a weak smile of what she guessed was meant to convey comfort at Alice's tormented look.

Her throat looked like it had been mauled by an animal, and she was _smiling_. Alice was almost angry - she wanted the dying woman to scream, curse her to the depths of hell... to somehow defy death. But instead of any of this, the woman's fingers twitched, and her hand came to rest atop Alice's.

"Thank you," she whispered. Alice frowned, sputtering, "Wh-what?"

The woman sighed, the sound tearing from her lips as her heart slowed to an almost imperceptably quiet level. "I forgive you... Alice."

Soft pulses slowed to a stop.

Death settled over her like a thick fog, claiming victory.

Alice was frozen for a moment, staring into the woman's still open eyes, before reaching forward and slowly drawing her deceptively delicate thumb and finger over her eyelids, closing them for the last time. She was nothing more than a shell now; blood, bone and sinew. Flesh over muscle - meat for the fire.

Because of _her_. What she had done.

It was only then, as the grief and regret washed over Alice like a monsoon, that she realised she didn't even know the woman's name.

Now she never would.

Alice brought her blood-drenched hands to her head, cradling it as she tremoured against the stone wall, wishing the world away. Wishing for strong arms to lock around her and whisper to her. Wishing to be safe again. Loved again.

Even if she knew she didn't deserve any of it.

Alice closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut, and her mouth formed whispers and murmurs so quiet she could barely hear them herself.

She only half-realised they were prayers as her mind clouded over with sorrow.

* * *

"Is she ready?"

"No. She still retains some strength of mind. For this to work, the girl must be broken. Completely."

Maria growled with annoyance, tapping her fingers imperiously on the side of her twisted throne. A leg was slung casually over the other, a strategic slit in her dress revealing an expanse of silky, creamy skin that the vampire - a relatively new initiate into her guard - in front of her was trying not to blatantly stare at.

But she could feel the gazes that weren't there.

A smirk curved her lips upward, and she continued to keep her eyes on the side of the room rather than on him.

"What about after she kills the girl - will she be ready then?"

"How do you know she will kill it?" he asked, and instantly wished he could snatch the words from the air and swallow them again as she turned her gaze to him. Eyes that were scarlet and hawk-like in their intensity pierced him, freezing him where he stood.

"Because... she is compassionate," she spat the word as if it were a curse. "And she is no fool. She knows my threats are not to be taken lightly - she would kill the girl herself rather than let her suffer at my hands."

"Of course," the vampire muttered, head bowed in supplication. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief he was even still alive after his flippancy. Rueben was right - she was a lenient, gracious and most merciful mistress.

"Anyway," Maria brushed him off, with a wave of her hand. She did not have time for ingrates. "If the girl's death doesn't break her..."

Maria's eyes glinted dangerously, and the vampire felt his hackles rise in instinctual response to the danger she presented, while something coiled in his stomach like lust.

"Let her see the shape-shifter," Maria said, grinning. "But make sure she thinks she's finding out something we don't want her to know."

The heat in his stomach intensified. Oh, she was wicked indeed. "Yes, Mistress," he said, sharing her smirk and bowing low.

And it seriously turned him on.

As he departed with a swift, graceful turn, Maria half-rose a slender eyebrow. This one would be fun, she could tell. For a while at least.

Before she grew bored again.

"Wait," she called lazily, her voice no louder than if he had been standing right beside her. The vampire reappeared at the door, before speeding to her side within a second.

"Mistress?" he asked, bowing his head slightly in deference.

"What of our _other _guest?" A wicked smile spread across her face. "How is he faring?" she asked, with a tone to match that of a young child on Christmas morning, surrounded by presents and clamouring to open the first one.

"He's... angry," the vampire said with glee. "But subdued."

"Good." Maria's eyes glittered as she arched her slender fingers across her lap, seemingly retreated into her own thoughts.

After a few seconds, her gaze snapped to the vampire still hovering by her side, crimson irises contracting in annoyance.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Jasper could feel the end of the trail drawing near. He had no idea how far he'd run so far, he didn't bother to catagorise it.

A part of him said this was because it didn't matter if he couldn't find the way home - because he wouldn't be coming home. He swallowed this thought, however. It wasn't a healthy thing to think. He did know, though, that he _definitely _wasn't going back without Alice, and if _she _didn't know how to get back - well, it wouldn't really matter. As long as they were together.

They'd find their way.

They always had.

Jasper allowed a small smile to creep across his lips.

Suddenly, the scent of Alice's captors was disrupted. Another scent had crossed his path, and Jasper's eyes widened. He recognised that scent. It was not a Cullen, nor was it Maria. But it was old... it was a scent from his past. Jasper slowed to a stop, staring into the trees with a hard look. If this was some sort of illusion or trick of Maria's, he needed to be wary. He wouldn't put _anything _past that evil snake of a woman.

To his left, the trees rustled, and his head snapped to the source of the sound before it had even ended.

Standing in front of the foliage, was a small, blonde vampire, with fresh panic and sadness in her dark crimson eyes. Her lip trembled as she spoke in a voice that was small, but disturbed and sorrowful.

"Jasper..." Her eyes beseeched him, and she almost choked on overwhelming sobs. "Please, help me."

Jasper could only stare in shock, and slowly reached forward to the tiny, shaking vampire.

"Charlotte?"

"She took him back," Charlotte whispered, her doll-like face crumpled in dread. "She forced him to leave with her."

"Maria?" Jasper asked, though he already knew the answer.

"She threatened me. She said if Peter didn't leave with her, then her lackeys would hunt us to the ends of the earth, and we'd spend eternity defending ourselves," Charlotte looked up at Jasper, her eyes full of the past - reminding him of shared pain. "You know she'd do it, Jasper."

He _did _know.

"But even so... Peter? It wouldn't be like him to give in that easily..." Jasper looked at her, confusion etched in the planes of his face.

"Are you kidding me? You _know _the power Maria has. She's only grown stronger since we escaped. I did argue, but Peter wouldn't budge. He said he couldn't risk losing me, the _idiot_."

The word was not venomous, but heartbreakingly forlorn, and Jasper's old friend was clearly struggling furiously not to break down right there and then.

"Hey," Jasper said, trying to project as much comfort towards Charlotte as he could manage in his constantly panicked and stressed-out state. He stepped towards her, a little hesitance in his step. He might want to help, yes, of course... but he wasn't stupid. Charlotte and Peter had still been human blood-drinkers when he'd left their company, and if her crimson irises were any indication, they had not revoked their ways since.

She was dangerous. And clearly unstable at present. If she decided to vent her frustration on him, the frantic vampire could do some damage for sure.

Besides, Jasper was nothing if not a stratagist. Already, his mind was whirling through thousands of possibilities, different permutations for plans Maria may have come up with. And any ones involving Peter and Charlotte were bound to be particularly horrific. The most probable was also the one that disgusted him the most - Maria wanted him, desperately. She could have taken Peter, and then threatened to kill him unless Charlotte brought Jasper to her.

But that was alright. Because in order to find Alice, he needed to find Maria. So Jasper decided to be blunt.

"Charlotte... did Maria put you up to this?" His tone was strict, but he tried to inject some empathy. This was no time to dance around the issue, but he could at least have some sympathy for the situation the vampiress was in. After all, had he been in her position, he'd have done the same, there was no doubt about it.

However... the shock she felt after he spoke seemed genuine.

"Jasper..." she gasped. "What are you talking about?"

He eyed her shrewdly. "Charlotte, it's alright if she did. I just need to know."

"I wouldn't do anything for that bitch if she threatened everyone in the world! You really think I'd dishonour Peter that way? I know he'd die before he'd let Maria win." Her impassioned speech took Jasper a little by surprise.

Not least because he felt the opposite - he'd do anything to keep Alice. He knew it wasn't healthy, or perhaps even the best way... but if he had to kill everyone in the world to get her back, then that's what he would do. Even if she hated him for it. Even if she wanted nothing more to do with him afterwards - he would still do it. Because she would be alive. He would know that somewhere, somehow... she was still _there_. Still existing.

But he understood Charlotte's reasoning - it was probably better her way than his. (Even if he would never change his mind.)

"Alright," he said, stepping closer as Charlotte's bottom lip began to wobble and it seemed the dam holding back the flood of sorrow within her was about to crack. "I'm sorry."

Charlotte could only nod as she collapsed to her knees before him, and shook uncontrollably.

"_Peter_..." she whispered, in a voice so small Jasper could barely hear her. His heart sank at the sheer aura of vulnerability and helplessness she was practically assaulting him with, and he knew at that moment she was in no position to attack him - or anyone else.

Wordlessly, he reached out, crouching to sit beside her, and pulled his old friend into a tight embrace. She tucked her head into his chest, and clutched his shirt so tightly he felt the seams of the fabric begin to tear.

He rested a scarred hand on her shoulder, and tucked her head beneath his chin.

"I know," he said, simply.

The contact did nothing to assuage either vampire's grief, but somewhere inside both of them it evoked a sense of hope. Maybe, together... they could win.

Maybe, in just a short while it would be Peter's shirt that Charlotte would clutch as if her life depended on it.

It would be Alice that Jasper held in his arms.

The ghost of a smile flickered across Jasper's lips at that thought.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that's not a depressing chapter at all. Yeah... uh... happy Christmas? :/ Ha, well I did try and make it a little happier there at the end - and yay for Charlotte and Peter. I've always felt they've been criminally underused characters in Twilight - so I'm taking them out for a test drive. Sorry Charlotte's first outing is so sad, but then again, she has just lost Peter. At least she's not catatonic though, right? *sheepish grin*

Just a little shameless advertising before I go; I've started a Buffy/Twilight crossover (well, I say _started_, my keyboard starting dripping word sludge and it's now at over twelve thousand words in two chapters) but yeah, I would ADORE you guys to check it out and maybe show it some love? I'd heartz you forever. :)

(Edward get his ass somewhat handed to him in the second chapter if that helps at all.)

... End shameless advertising. ;)

Anyway, again, guys, let me know what you thought of this chapter! Reviews really do make my updates faster - though you probably feel like you wouldn't know it. Guilt, party of one.  
~ Love and Jasper-shaped-cookies, Raven. xxx


End file.
